Park Bench Portrait
by Neica
Summary: Working for R.L.H Enterprises, Bella knows she's an outcast. An oddity. She's Isabella The Invisible. When an artist named E.A.C exhibits his work in the local gallery, Bella is rendered speechless when she notices her figure...repeated in every image.B/E
1. Montage

**New idea. Plot that just wont die. Review if you please! Disclaimer: **** I do not own Twilight or any of their affiliations.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Park Bench Portrait**

Chapter one: Montage

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Reaching a half asleep arm towards the bedside table, I wafted my hand drowsily to silence the irritating alarm clock that my father bought as an 'apartment warming' present three years ago. After a few seconds of fruitless attempts to grasp the damn alarm clock, I sat up from the comforting warmth of my bed and took the irritating gift into my hands and removed the batteries.

That should do it.

Just as I placed it back onto the bedside table, the high frequency _beep _echoed through the room once again. That's when I realized- it was my pager. The evil little chain and ball in my life.

Where did I even put it?

Sifting through yesterday's discarded wear I fumbled through the pockets of my black work trousers and grasped the monotonic, little devil in my hands. Flipping the cover, I loaded the screen to find a message from my boss:

_The usual. _

_-R.L.H_

It was something that I should have been used to. My boss sends the same message every morning; its as if I have the memory of a goldfish. I'm still not trusted to remember that R.L.H needs a lukewarm latte with vanilla and hazelnut syrup, bought from the coffee house around the corner from R.L.H Enterprises. I've been working for 'The Bitch' Rosalie Lillian Hale for three years, that's over one thousand and ninety five pages. No wonder I hated the blasted thing.

Chucking the pager to the floor, I stood up wearily and stumbled out of my bedroom and into the kitchen. The clock read five minutes past eight, leaving me just under an hour to get ready for yet another day of lonely labor. Lucky me.

Grabbing a bowl and some cereal, I ate quickly and hopped into the shower a few minutes later. I always took showering time as a way to mentally prepare myself for the day ahead. I worked for Rosalie Lillian Hale Enterprises (R.L.H Enterprises) aptly named after my boss- who I had the misfortune to P.A for. I admit, the salary is more than enough for me to be pleased, yet, the atmosphere in 'The Bitch's Workplace' is less than…friendly. In all honest truth, I have no friends in that mockery of a place. Iron curlers, expensive Armani suits and a list of endless dates are not my definition of a worthy friendship.

At all.

Once the shower had run cold, I hopped out with a frightened shriek and ensconced myself in a towel to retain body heat. I should also highlight the fact that I am somewhat clumsy. Equilibrium is nonexistent in my life.

By quarter to nine, I was out of the apartment and on my way to the coffee house across from my own personal hell. Why had I even lasted so long in that place? Not even I had an answer for that. The usual tingle of the bell above the door interrupted the bustling crowd around the till and the shop owner contorted his face as if to say '_Not another one'. _I hate this place. It is the most expensive, jam-packed and noisiest of the three coffee houses on this street, yet it seems as if every single employee from Enterprises flocks here for their morning coffee.

I'm always the last in line, due to the fact that I'm invisible to just about everyone. I usually escape the establishment with minimal bruising- a feat in my eyes. The jabs, shoves and stomping on my feet are only a reminder that I'm just another soul in this world.

When I reached my thirty-fifth floor office station, I quickly discarded my bags and shoved my copy of 'Wuthering Heights' under my desk; work tends to become rather repetitive. The latte was still in my hand and I found it a miracle that I still had anything left for The Bitch to drink. I remembered that my first attempt to buy her a latte ended in disaster when I accidentally spilt it onto a rather burly man in an expensive looking suit. I scarpered so quickly, I didn't even have time to apologize. Although, it was later embarrassing when I realized that he worked on my floor and even more so when I walked in on Rosalie and the aforementioned man in a rather…risqué position in her office. I am, undoubtedly- fortune's fool.

I knocked on Rosalie's door and proceeded to place her drink in the usual spot on her desk. Once again, she was off, doing who knows what in who knows where. Returning to my desk, I loaded my provided laptop and set about checking e-mails and whatnot. I wasn't surprised when my inbox read zero. Just as empty as yesterday. I quickly glanced towards my junior assistant and noticed her fingers tapping away at her laptop keys furiously. Even though I was ranked higher in the hierarchy of this business, Lauren 'unrelenting seductress' Mallory seemed to steal my credit and my workload. I know she wants my job and I have an uneasy feeling that she altered my e-mail address that I told her to give to the technician the other day, the confirmation of the change still hadn't come through.

As usual, my workload is limited, leaving me to ponder some more. I offered to share Lauren's towering work pile and received a hasty glare. She only ever talks to her co-worker Jessica Stanley and the various specimens of the opposite gender that may pass her way every once in a while. Rosalie strolled in a few minutes later and nodded a greeting in Lauren's direction, passing my station without so much as a glance.

Bitch.

Bored, I took my book from under my desk and flipped through to my favorite section. It was only seconds later that my pager buzzed its frantic screech.

_Close the damn book and get to work._

_-R.L.H_

WHAT?! I flushed a deep red and snapped the book closed. How could she see me through stained glass office doors? I could hear Lauren snicker gently and I huffed a frustrated breath. Rosalie doesn't need a surveillance camera to watch her employees, she has Lauren.

I placed my book back into my bag and opened a new document on the laptop. I might as well finish the five thousand word report on how R.L.H Enterprises should invest in the new range of Jaguar cars. It was beyond me over why Rosalie chose to run a car business. She seemed so feminine and too prim and proper to look as though she owned a successful car trading corporation. I supposed that it drew in the male attention, although, not on my part.

I feel like a lonely old spinster in this place. Twenty-four years old and not one measly date (I refuse to mention Mike Newton two years ago, his testicle retrieval operation was successful and that was the end of our relationship) No, I stopped trying to mingle a few weeks after accepting the P.A. position. I'd exhausted all attempts take make conversation and I wasn't even a social person. In the world of R.L.H Enterprises- Bella Swan didn't even exist. Although, a "Bell…Bird….whatever" sometimes managed to escape Rosalie's lips.

I looked back at my screen and noticed that I had three sentences written down. I used _word count _religiously and noted that I had managed to write forty-eight words, only another four thousand nine hundred and fifty two left to go. Go me!

"Birdie!"

I shook my head at the oh-so-lovely name Rosalie had recently acquired for me, ignored Lauren's snicker and traipsed my way into The Bitch's office.

"Yes, Miss Hale?"

She never even attempted to raise her gaze from the screen of her computer and tapped away at the keys with her daintily polished nails. Red to be exact. I'd seen a similar shade on Lauren's nails- another of her traits; Lauren absolutely and devoutly followed Rosalie's fashion sense. Consequently, this left Lauren and Rosalie in almost matching outfits, which Rosalie found absolutely "Fantastic!" as she paraded the fact that she could bring Lauren to her next shopping trip, seeing as they shared the same style. Lauren was only too pleased to worm her way into another of Rosalie's niches.

"Did you hear what I said, Birdie?" Rosalie asked impatiently. I blushed furiously and stuttered a pathetic response.

"N-not quite, Miss Hale."

Her fingers seemed to type faster.

"I said, you will accompany me to '_The Muse Canvas Gallery' _tonight. I have a series of clients who are expecting my presence there," she hesitated, "Please, dress up for the occasion. This is a formal event."

Ha! Take _that _Mallory!

I nodded and turned swiftly to exit, only to slam into the closed glass door. Damn.

"Even a pigeon could see that the door was closed." Rosalie muttered, too distinct to be subtle about her remark. I hurried back to my desk and rubbed the sore spot on my head. Just another day at work I chanted. Just another day at work.

I almost cheered when the clock on my laptop signaled my lunch break. I was free. Well, for an hour at the most. I snapped my laptop shut and grabbed my work satchel. My only advantage to working in this abhorrent hell, was the fact that it was close to my favorite spot in the whole of Forks. I crammed into the elevator occupied by most of the upper floor and found myself pressed against the far elevator wall. The elevator usually wasted ten minutes of my lunch due to the numerous stops and my failed attempts to exit the lift when it first reached the ground floor. There were just too many other ignorant people who ignored my valiant attempts to reach the doors. Therefore, I had to wait for my salvation.

After another five stops, I managed to exit the elevator and stomped my way across the shiny marble floor to the gigantic revolving doors at the entrance of the building. Now, _this _was a challenge. I breathed deeply for a few seconds, then manically, jumped into the throng of employees and tumbled my way out of the exit.

I hoisted myself back up and cried in triumph. A few onlookers watched me with bemused looks, although, the majority jabbed me out of the way. It was a dog eat dog world out there. I was the dog crap that no one ever seemed to treat nicely.

The air was warmer in Forks, July was the only month that the sun seemed to make an appearance. I reveled in the warm breeze and hobbled a few blocks to the park. Everything was so... _green_. It was refreshing, I used to hate the color, but 'The Bitch's Workplace' soon righted that. Now, I loved the mossy representative.

I strolled down a worn gravely path and through a winding of trees to a clearing. There, my usual park bench resided, overlooking a steep hill where families tended to gather at the bottom. Here, I could sit content and watch the happier half of Forks. I sat and pulled my sandwiches from my bag, unfolding the tinfoil I smoothed it out on my lap and sighed. The dull ringing of phones could not fine me here. The noisy banter between colleagues now silent. I was at peace.

Smiling to myself, I watched as a toddler chased after a Labrador. It was a beautiful and innocent sight. I scanned the clearing of trees towards the bottom of the hill and focussed on the rusty bench I knew to be there. I nodded. There he was. Frederick the Tramp. I had never spoken to him, and named him Frederick for no apparent reason, but I thought he should have a proper name- as anyone should- cough-cough- Rosalie.

He wore the same outfit as always-green faded trousers and a holey gray polo neck. I felt for the poor man, yet he seemed quite hostile sometimes, bashing his usual bench and urinating in public- I gathered it was something alcohol related, he always seemed to be waving a can of some sort. It was quite amusing to watch the local sheriff escorting him off of the premises. Frederick could always count on a hearty laugh on my part.

My gaze left poor Frederick and honed in on 'Bag Lady' and her trolley. I swear she and Frederick escaped the same loony bin together. Bag Lady tended to roam the park with her trolley and copious amounts of filled-with-god-knows-what bags. She had accumulated the bags from litter-bugs on the park and instead of throwing them in the trash- kept them as some sort of a collector's item. It was a strange sight to behold. Forks certainly had its fair share of oddities.

I finished my sandwich and placed the foil back in my bag, my watch read twenty minutes to two, so I had time for another scan of the park. Bag Lady had disappeared and in her place, Jogger Man Joe had appeared. This certain, middle-aged man tended to pop up ever now and then. I'm certain he's training for the New York Marathon in a few weeks. I don't think he'll get that far, his legs seem too bow legged for him to be able to complete the race.

I'm not a doctor though. I could be wrong. I'll have to watch the race on the television, I'll cheer him on anyways.

Just as Jogger Man Joe finished his lunges, my pager beeped frantically.

_Lunch over, Birdie! _

_I need the Lowman File Immediately._

_-R.L.H_

Peace. Terminated.

~~**~~

My sanity was hanging in the balance; I had an hour! An hour to get ready for a formal event with The Bitch. Doomsday was certainly on the horizon; I had nothing to wear, little time to decide and the looming threat of 'salary dockage' if I were to ruin anything this evening.

My alter ego: Klutz, would have to be buried deep within myself tonight. I would not allow Rosalie another bird related jibe. I needed it for my sanity.

It was at times like these that I wished for a friend. Someone who would notice me and offer some assistance. My father told me that I would settle in soon enough, however, the prospect of such an occurrence has now faded into nothingness. Three years later- I doubt it'll ever happen.

With time running out, I selected a formal dark blue dress and a jacket to match. I rarely trusted myself in heels but the occasion called for it and therefore, I ended up in my barely used black heels.

Perfect.

A walking, talking disaster waiting to happen.

I locked the apartment and made my way to the sidewalk outside of my building. 'The Muse Canvas Gallery' was too far to walk on foot, and so I needed to hail a taxi. Difficulty usually surfaced on this situation; taxis rarely ever noticed my frail attempts to hail them. Instead, I called a Taxi service and waited vigilantly for my ride.

It took a few minutes but the taxi soon arrived and I stumbled inside, giving the driver my preferred destination. My location for a night of pure torturous hell.

"Birdie! Over here!" Rosalie called once I entered the establishment. My cheeks flared at my work based alias and I hung my head mournfully. I would have to endure her bitchiness.

"Yes, Miss Hale?" I asked monotone. Her company eyed me suspiciously and one tried to subtly whisper to Rosalie,

"Your P.A. needs a thorough speaking to. That tone is unacceptable."

I ignored his comment and looked toward Rosalie. She wore an almost…embarrassed look.

"Never use that tone with me again," she spat. Her company appraised her reprimand and she nodded to the corner of the gallery and excused herself for the moment. I smiled sarcastically towards the men and followed her lead.

"I repeat. You shall not ruin this evening for me. I want you to circulate, keep tabs on conversation and keep out of the way. I'll have someone fetch you if you are needed. Now, hurry off and do that invisible thing you do- be gone."

She stalked away and I stared astonished. How-How dare she! I gritted my teeth and turned on my heel, almost tripping over myself. I hate Rosalie Hale. I truly do. I swear, one day I'm going to out her secret liaisons with a certain Emmett Cullen- I will revel in her subsequent embarrassment and regret. It wasn't every day that a multi-millionaire of a wealthy business dated one of her juniors.

Especially when one's father had another suitor in mind.

Smirking, I folded my arms and scanned the gallery. Topics about Rosalie's business and other various conversations flitted around me, and yet never actually decided to include me. Solitude in a room full of sociable persons soon found me once again.

I dismissed the idea of trying to make conversation with a bunch of prissy millionaires and took Rosalie's advice and turned on my 'invisibility'. The gallery seemed quite interesting and I admired some of the pieces. Various artists littered the walls and I found myself drawn to the charcoal depictions. They were simple, yet, oddly full of detail. I never truly understood art- though, that's the beauty of it. I never have one set feeling about any one piece.

Every piece has its own story.

Its own depiction.

I was hopeless at art. My pictures blurred and my drawings resembled a toddler's brave attempt to copy a tree. All in all, useless.

Groups of clientèle gathered around various exhibits, pointing to this, that and the other. I doubted that snobs such as these could see any beauty in these pieces of art, as money was scarce. To them, this art was just another investment. Not a joy. Not an admiration.

The clientèle moved slowly and I kept roaming the walls with my eyes, scanning vibrant contrasts of colors and images. It was then that an exhibit drew my eye. From across the room, I noticed the familiar outline of my usual spot. The park I visited everyday. I was curious; no one ever seemed to bother to trek to the top of the hill. It was always such a secluded spot.

I crossed the room excitedly and planted myself in front of the display of black and white images. I even let a flash of hope ensconce my mind as I thought about being able to buy the piece if I liked it enough. My fingers trailed over the images and froze on impact. My eyes scrutinized the picture and my heart thudded faster than usual.

A lone figure resided in every photograph, in every charcoal drawing.

Alone. Invisible to the people below the hill.

It was me.

Someone had drawn…me.

Photographed …me.

The pictures showed my solitary figure basking in the sun, watching the park life below the hill, eating lunch, reading various books.

Someone had noticed _me._

I held my breath, tracing the images and furrowing my brow. Who would want to study me? The loner of Forks?

I followed the collaboration of images and focused on certain notes within this displayed portfolio.

"_Every day, this woman watches others. She has a certain endearing loneliness about her. Today, I decided to observe her."_

"_Invisible to the world, she's content."_

"_Today she laughs; loneliness is not always unhappiness."_

By now, my heart is thumping painfully and I look towards the title of the piece: Park Bench Portrait.

I desperately scanned the artwork for a signature or an initial…anything.

"Can I help you dear?"

I turned and found a stout woman awaiting my response. I nodded frantically and stuttered a reply.

"I-I would like to know the artist of this piece, please." I told her gently. She smiled, nodding happily.

"It's a beautiful portfolio. Reminds me of a distant love…secretive and untold," she sighed contentedly, "The artist is works through the initials E.A.C…a wonderful man. Quiet though."

A man?

Should I feel…uneasy? I shook my head…its an artist's job to capture unseen moments- but why me?

All of a sudden, I have an urge to find this E.A.C.

Why me?

"Is he here tonight?" I asked hesitantly.

She shook her head.

"No, he rarely visits. Just displays his wonderful work and then disappears."

I thanked her for her services and returned my attention back to the pictures. One charcoal drawing looked so…detailed and intricate; an image of myself, reading in the afternoon sun. The caption read:

"_Through books, her attention is captured. A beauty so simple and innocent in today's merciless society."_

Tears blurred my vision and I soon found it impossible to look at the images anymore.

E.A.C had touched my heart.

He had noticed me.

* * *

**I love a mean Rosalie, I really, really do. I hope you enjoyed and please review...Time and effort is always nice to be rewarded! Update shall be in the next couple of days.**


	2. Calligraphy

**New Idea. Plot that just won't die. Review if you please! ****Disclaimer: **** I do not own Twilight or any of their affiliations.**

* * *

**Park Bench Portrait**

Chapter Two: Calligraphy

As I made my way back to my apartment, I found it hard to grasp any sort of understanding of why _I _out of the few thousand that inhabited Forks, had inspired someone to produce a montage of my daily life. I was truly stumped.

The function hadn't ended for another three hours after my discovery and I was forced to circulate in my murderous heels for the rest of the night. Not that I managed to socialize much. The closest possible form of conversation only lasted for a brief few seconds and consisted of an elderly man demanding, "Another red wine if you please." That conversation soon came to an abrupt end when I hastily corrected him and stated that I was in fact an employee of Rosalie's and _not _a waitress.

I slammed the door to my apartment upon reliving the memory and flung my heels into a far away corner, where they would hopefully never see the light of day again.

Ever.

Then, my pager buzzed.

_I will be late tomorrow. Remember to call Mr. Cullen for his meeting tomorrow afternoon. _

_-R.L.H_

I almost laughed. Almost.

The only reason she had for being late to work- would be due to the fact that she had arranged another rendezvous with a certain employee- one that would span over the course of a night. I'd deduced that Mr. Cullen was a relative of Emmett's, having shared the same surname. Maybe Rosalie wasn't completely satisfied with Emmett- maybe she needed the other brother to fill her gaping void. I wondered how many other Cullen brothers Emmett had- Rosalie would soon have a fix for every night of the week.

I decided against calling Mr. Cullen, it was far too late. Having also spent an entire evening around the boastful bunch of Forks' most wealthiest further put me off calling another potential snob. I could only assume Mr. Cullen 's wealth due to the fact that his yet-to-be-confirmed brother, Emmett, was a junior in R.L.H Enterprises, and it seemed that he only worked as a hobby. His attire gave away the fact that he was far too wealthy to be considered as a junior. No. He worked at R.L.H for one thing and one thing only- Rosalie.

Poor guy.

Although, not so poor.

Poor stinking filthy rich guy.

That's better.

However, as I fell into bed fully clothed, I couldn't pry my mind away from E.A.C. The mysterious artist. I knew nothing about him: his age, where he lived or even what his name was. For all I knew, he could have been an old age pensioner out to make a measly profit to add to his petty pension.

Now _that _freaked me out. There was only one Frederick in Forks, and that way it would stay.

Stupid gallery owner could only tell me that he "_Displays his work and then disappears!" _I couldn't rightly question her on his appearance and age as well as dating status. That would make me sound quite the stalker.

But, I _was _curious.

The portrait had consisted of different drawings, photographs and paintings all on different days. He must have studied me for hours. I felt that it was only right that I should at least meet the man that would do such a thing. I had a right to question his motives.

Surely?

I huffed in annoyance. Forks had yet again given me some hope and then ripped it away in an instant.

Thanks a lot.

Stuffing my head into a pillow, I almost cried myself to sleep. Almost.

Damn E.A.C. Who _are _you?

* * *

"Is Mr. Cullen there please?" I asked monotonously. The other end of the line seemed to shuffle and it took a couple of seconds for someone to respond.

"This is he."

The voice sounded half-dead, as if I had interrupted sleep.

"This is Rosalie Hale's secretary and I'm to remind you of your meeting today," I told him slowly, maybe, that way- his sleepy haze he would actually register my voice.

"I remember. Twelve o'clock If I'm correct?" he answered in an instant. Smart Alec.

"Correct. She'll see you soon then. Thank you for your time."

"My pleasure," his voice replied smoothly. I placed the phone back on the receiver and ticked the first box on my 'To Do' list. Now all I had to do was:

_2) Get to the next chapter in Wuthering Heights_

_3) Tell Lauren that her roots are so obvious they give her head another reason to be removed. Also, mentally kick her up the ass for stealing my laptop charger. _

_4) Finish the Lowman report._

_5) Send out the charity event invitations to Rosalie's contacts._

_6) Find out who E.A.C really is._

My 'To Do' list never really reached its full potential. It's usually just another excuse to doodle and whatnot, I only have very few jobs to accomplish thanks to Lauren's interventions.

"Mr. Cullen is still coming then?" Lauren managed to break my reverie. I nodded.

"Of course."

"How did the snob fest go last night? Find any millionaires willing enough to date your sorry ass?" she asked malevolently. Her inner bitch always surfaced upon Rosalie's absence, tough luck I was feeling the same way.

"Lauren. I still have that picture that came out of the printer a couple of months ago, or have you forgotten?" I smirked. Take that one bitch. She stiffened and continued with her furious typing.

"You only keep it because you're jealous."

I scoffed, "Trust me Lauren. I have more dignity than that. Especially when it involves Mike Newton. Believe me."

Before she could retort, Rosalie strode through our battlefield with a grace that I knew I could never match. Lauren immediately plastered a faux grin on her face and rose from her seat to shove a newly printed set of reports under Rosalie's nose.

"Shopping next weekend?" Lauren asked hopefully. She had been bragging about the certain event for the past few weeks and made sure to cancel any interrupting dates that the desperate of R.L.H had asked her for.

"Cancelled," Rosalie sang merrily. The look on Lauren's face was too irresistible not to laugh and I found myself doing so. Unfortunately, my excitement cut short when I threw my head back and met the wall. Laughs then turned to groans as a familiar tell-tale lump surfaced on my skull.

"Did you call Cullen, Birdie?" Rosalie snapped as soon as I finished my whining. I nodded and she flipped her hair over her shoulder and strode away. I could briefly hear Lauren moaning about her cancelled 'get in there' trip with Rosalie.

Maybe she'd arrange another game of 'Lets play on the photocopy machine' with Mike after working hours. The pair were absolutely vile and I almost vomited when I found their picture laying so carelessly on the shared printer that Lauren and I were given. I soon burnt it, although, I still use it as blackmail when the occasion arises. It keeps Lauren at bay when needed.

I was about to begin my pathetic attempt to finish the Lowman file that Rosalie needed, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked quickly, having snatched the phone off of the cradle before Lauren could reach hers.

"Is this Rosalie Hale's PA?" came a chiming voice, sweet and excited. The person on the other end sounded quite giddy.

"Yes, it is. Bella Swan," I answered, trying to suppress the giggle that the caller evoked in me.

"YES! Do you know _how _many people I have had to call in order to get to you?!" she cried delightedly. I'd never known someone so eager to call the office, let alone me.

"By the way you sound, quite a few," I replied good-naturedly. The voice agreed and I took a pen and a notepad from my desk drawer.

"Do you wish to leave a message for Miss Hale?" I asked, the usual routine came naturally to me and I had my hand poised above the pad, ready and raring to write down the message.

"NO!" the voice shouted, "If _she _knew, I'd never get an answer! She'd kill me!"

I was confused.

"Ok, so who _do _you need?"

"You!" she cried jubilantly. Me? What would she need me for?

"Ok, well you have me- shoot."

She paused, almost toying whether to respond or not. She sighed and then continued with her determined soprano.

"I'm Alice Cullen," she spoke, I was taken aback- how many Cullen's _were _there? Now I knew of Emmett, Alice and the mysterious Mr. Cullen.

"My brother has a meeting with Rosalie today," I hummed a sign of understanding and she continued, "He and Emmett, my other brother - have been rather secretive lately and due to the fact that my birthday is less than a week away, I assume its because of their surprise gift," she explained.

"Ok, are you sure?"

She murmured an agreement.

"I'm certain. I know them inside and out, plus, Emmett can't keep a secret for less than a minute- told me about his relationship with Rosalie as soon as it began... I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" She half-shouted down the receiver. I laughed gently.

"I already knew!" I calmed her, "Had the unfortunate pleasure of walking in on the two," I assured her.

"Do _not _scare me like that again. Anyway, Emmett subtly tried to pry my thoughts on my ideal car and I told him about my fascination over the Porsche 911 Turbo. I think he told Edward and he's having a meeting with Rosalie today. But, I'm almost positive that he told Edward that I liked the color…dare I say it…orange," she spoke, a frustrated sigh enveloping the silence.

This had to be the most hilarious conversation I'd ever had over the phone.

"Seriously?" I began to laugh, "Who drives orange cars these days?" I giggled helplessly.

"I know! Right?" Alice began to laugh melodically. To some she could have come across as spoilt, however, I found her to be a breath of fresh air and enjoyed her vibrant ambiance.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked her quietly, noting that Lauren had taken an interest in my engaging conversation with Alice Cullen.

"You know me too well already. Well, I think Edward has the right grasp on the situation, he knows me as well as the back of his hand. Yet, I need you to make one hundred percent sure that he hasn't been influenced by Emmett and his outlandish color suggestions." she replied.

"What color do you prefer?"

"Yellow," she stated firmly. I hummed and noted it down on my piece of paper, my scrawl small enough so that only I could decipher its meaning. The color yellow reminded me of my father's kitchen cupboards, a color my mother had chosen to paint them before she moved out a few months later. I'd never held a fancy for the color in my own honest opinion.

I had no idea how I was supposed to deal with her request, when she whispered down the phone,

"You…couldn't…listen in on the meeting could you?"

I mulled it over. My desk was close to Rosalie's opaque glass walls that constructed her office. I could hear her tapping her fingers away at her desk and sighed, I had nothing better to do- then it hit me. Edward Cullen would arrive during my lunch break, and therefore I would miss my chance to eat at the park- where I was hoping to look for the alluring E.A.C. I'd been waiting for the chance all day.

"Please?" Alice pleaded, "I'll take you shopping as a thank you," she offered kindly. I hated shopping. Although, her voice sounded so sweet, and it was her birthday after all- on the bright side- I'd get a few moments away from the confines of my apartment and the annoyance of my next door neighbor Jasper and his loud parties. Shopping may do me some good for once.

Was I prepared to give up the chance of seeing E.A.C?

My mind screamed yes. I'd begun an unhealthy obsession and it had to stop.

"Ok, then," I answered defiantly. I had to stop obsessing, for the greater good, E.A.C was probably a million miles away right about now.

Alice screamed in joy and stuttered several 'thank yous' down the receiver.

"One last question," I spoke, "How did you find my number in the end?"

Alice replied nonchalantly, "Someone called Mike Newton had it. Told me to remind you that he helped me out. Wanted his name mentioned to you or something or other. Didn't sound as if he got out much."

I smirked, my gaze flitting over to Lauren, "He doesn't get _out _much, be he sure does get _around_." Alice giggled.

"I see. So, Bella Swan, when are you free for a wonderful day of shopping therapeutics?" I suppressed a groan.

"This Saturday?" I asked hesitantly.

"Perfect." came her response.

"Ok, I'll report back as soon as I have some news." I told her, writing down the number displayed on my caller ID. She finally said her goodbyes and I found myself smiling giddily as I placed the receiver back onto the cradle.

My day had just brightened in the space of ten minutes.

"Report back on what?" Lauren challenged me suspiciously, eying my notepad furtively.

"A friend's choice of gift for my father's birthday." I lied easily, refusing to let the blush overcome my cheeks.

"I didn't think you had friends," Lauren sneered, returning to her laptop screen.

* * *

Noon soon arrived and Rosalie had me sent on a quick errand to retrieve a file from Emmett Cullen. I'd deduced that the thin file held the documents concerning Alice's birthday gift and smiled at the thought. Emmett actually engaged me in conversation, although, it was mainly about Rosalie. He hardly had anyone to talk to about his relationship with her and my walking in on them meant that I knew of their feelings for one another. Therefore, for five minutes I found myself relaying Rosalie's daily events to him.

He was engrossed.

He was a nice guy, though he did have a tendency for crude jokes and mild swearing which must have gotten on a lot of employees nerves. I supposed Rosalie liked her men foul- mouthed.

With shock, I realized that I had to return to my desk and sped my way back to Rosalie's office to give her the file.

On the way, Lauren made sure to remind me that I had missed Edward Cullen and she had already escorted him to Rosalie. I couldn't care less, and I knew that they couldn't have started any useful type of conversation without the file I had retrieved.

Knocking on the door, Rosalie answered and snatched the file from my grasp and quickly inquired about Emmett before hastily sliding the door shut.

The outline of Edward Cullen could be deciphered when the right amount of sunlight flitted through Rosalie's office window. He looked…tall.

I listened patiently, pretending to type some random notation on the 'lack of fossil fuels and the consequences'. Lauren noticed that I hadn't left the office for lunch as per usual and therefore, she too decided to stay behind- most certainly to spy on my 'ulterior motives'. If I kissed Rosalie's feet- she wouldn't be too far off.

Thirty minutes after the start of the official meeting, I heard the same voice that I had greeted on the phone mention the word 'Yellow'. Mission accomplished. Alice was right- her brother knew her well.

I took that as an opportunity to take a break and gathered my bag to visit the staff room down the hall. I hadn't much time left for a break and my throat was intensely dry.

I grabbed a cup of water and huffed when I spilt a portion on my top. I reasoned that it would dry out and made my way back to my desk- Lauren still valiantly typing away.

I swore. One day her fingers would drop off.

When I looked back towards my left, I noticed that the door to Rosalie's office was ajar and the shadow of Edward Cullen had disappeared. Shoving my bags under the desk, I grabbed my book and began to read for the rest of my lunch break. The crucial part was just coming in to view when a piece of paper slipped into the crease of my book.

"That needs to be taken down to Finance and put into the accounts. Edward Cullen has been an _excellent _client," Rosalie's voice sounded, fading as she retreated to her office.

The check slid into my lap and I sighed, slipping my book back under my desk.

Then it hit me.

Something so prominent and startling I almost fainted. The realization struck me so hard, it sent my heart into a torrent of uneven beats.

The signature. The one signature that had been haunting me.

My breath hitched and my eyes widened to showcase my evident shock.

The signature written with such an artistic ease:

E.A.C

I'd found him.

Edward Cullen had given himself away…through his beautiful calligraphy.

* * *

**Too bad Edward, the game is up! I wonder who else knows about E.A.C? This chapter was a bitch to write. But my favourite so far. I'd love to hear your views on this chapter! I assure you that the rest of the Cullens will come to life in this story, Bella just had to find out who E.A.C was first! Update shall be in a couple of days!  
**


	3. Pastels

**New idea. Plot that just wont die. Review if you please. ****Disclaimer: **** I do not own Twilight or any of their affiliations.****

* * *

**

**Park Bench Portrait**

Chapter Three: Pastels

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Edward Cullen was an elusive artist.

Second, he had chosen me out of a few thousand inhabitants of Forks to study as his exhibition piece.

And third, I had found a confidant in his sister- Alice Cullen.

It had been four days since I had realized who the mysterious E.A.C truly was. I'd sat at my desk in a state of indescribable shock for several minutes when I'd noticed the calligraphy on the cheque that had been haunting my every free thought. A beautiful, flowing calligraphy that exuded artistic talent.

My intrigue had increased exponentially.

However, the wonderful moment of clarity had been ruined by the blasted fire alarm. Just. My. Luck.

Grabbing the ringing phone from the cradle on my wall, I pulled myself out of my reverie and answered- only to find Alice on the other end of the line. I swear, she had no limit where money was concerned- her phone calls were always exceptionally long and she never bothered to end the call due to the 'Phone Bill'.

Since I had pulled a James Bond move and listened in on Rosalie's meeting with Edward Cullen and then told Alice she had nothing to worry about, she had called me on all sorts of occasions and we'd talked about numerous topics which always seemed to bring about a laughing fit on both our parts. She was certainly a lively character.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hey! Are you ready for today? I'm about done here and I'll be over in half an hour if that's okay?" she trilled.

Oh.

I'd forgotten about shopping. My brain tended to block unsightly thoughts.

"That's fine. So, about 11'o clock?"

"Perfect," she replied happily. We bade our goodbyes and I found myself whirling around the apartment in a quick haste to make it seem tidier; working for Rosalie left minimal chance for me to be able to complete day to day chores. I loaded the washing, vacuumed the floors and polished the necessities all in the space of ten minutes. I flopped onto the couch after the exertion of cleaning and closed my eyes, reveling in the silence. I had another five minutes before my next door neighbor Jasper began his usual weekend get-togethers. Jasper was a sociable person, no doubt- the noise was only proof of that.

My thoughts ran back to Alice and her impending arrival. I'd only ever spoken to Alice over the phone and had yet to meet her, I felt slightly worried- I'd never really connected with anyone to have a real friendship and the pace at which Alice had become almost a confidant was startlingly fast. My mother's harmless jibes about me being a 'Middle-aged child' only deepened my worries about being able to connect with Alice. I was an old soul and most didn't understand my point of view.

However, a gentle rasp of knuckles on my apartment door crashed the worry train and I was soon hurtling back to reality. It took a couple of tries to unlock my ancient door catch, nonetheless I succeeded and wasn't even able to register the tiny female before she grabbed me in a strong embrace.

"Bella! You're so pretty!" Alice finally smiled as she released me from her stronghold. Hey eyes conspicuously scanned me and she stuck out her hand as a belated greeting.

"I'm Alice," she chimed, grabbing my hand and shaking it gently. I noted that she was startlingly beautiful, short, black hair that framed her pixie-like face and pale skin to emphasize her flawless complexion. She wasn't much smaller than me, but she seemed tiny in my eyes.

"We finally meet," I spoke, closing the apartment door behind her.

"I brought a present as a thank-you for the sneaky little deed you did for me the other day." She pulled out a neatly wrapped gift that looked as if it had been wrapped professionally. Thanking her profusely for the gesture, we took a seat on the couch and she watched with a child-like giddiness as I opened her gift; it was a beautiful dark blue scarf.

A beautiful _cashmere_ scarf.

It looked expensive. Sliding the garment through my fingers I was about to tell Alice that it was too much, when she interrupted me.

"I knew I'd picked the right color. Usually, I don't have to worry about picking out clothes for people- because I've already met them, but I had this strange notion that this color would suit you well. I'm glad to know I have a super sense of premonition- it goes well with your hair!" she sighed delightedly. I'd learned over the phone that Alice was a personal shopper, privately working through her own business. That fact was slightly off-putting when I thought about our impending excursion, although, I had to admit that she had fabulous taste- not that I knew anything about taste whatsoever.

"It's beautiful Alice, thank-you," I spoke, before following her lead and engulfing her in a friendly embrace. This girl was amazingly easy to get on with. Patting my arm, she tied the scarf around my neck and grabbed her car keys from her lap.

"Should we ge-" She was immediately cut off by the sound of Jasper's loudspeakers from next door and I groaned involuntarily.

"Here we go again."

Alice whipped her head at me in an instant and squared her delicate shoulders.

"Again?" she asked enquiringly, furrowing her brows in an annoyed expression. My subsequent nod seemed to evoke something wild within her and she turned on her heel and yanked my apartment door open, disappearing around the corner with an amazing grace. Damn. Jasper was going to eat her alive.

I called her back and was just about to fling myself out of my door when the music from next door stopped. Completely. A few seconds later, Alice strolled around the corner and placed a hand on her hip.

"Ready to go?" she asked nonchalantly. Eying her confusedly, I grabbed my purse and coat and accompanied her out of my apartment.

"H-How did you _do_ that?" I asked her, referring to the sudden lack of music. I'd tried so many times to get Jasper to turn the raucousness of his friends down, and the blaring of his speakers- always to no avail. Alice lifted a preened eyebrow and a small smirk overcame her face.

"Well, I'm a woman, he's a man- what do you think I did?" she asked me, reveling in my puzzling gaze.

Eugh. Not with Jasper.

"You didn't kiss him did you?" I asked hesitantly- that was the only stipulation that Jasper had demanded from me in order to cease his music playing.

Alice nodded, "Come on Bella, he's quite the catch. I don't think he's too much of a slob- his apartment looked insanely clean for a man," she told me in an I'm-not-bothered-about-what-I-just-did tone. I shook my head defeated.

"I suppose so," I chuckled.

"That's what I'm looking for!" Alice retorted, looping an arm through mine as we lowered the stairs to the ground floor.

"Do you do that often then?" I asked curiously.

"Kiss random gentlemen?" she put it politely, "No, but he was ludicrously handsome not to!" she sighed. I jabbed her with my elbow and she blushed gently.

"Jasper getting to you then?" I laughed, Jasper wasn't too much of a 'bad guy' he was always polite and never vomited in my doorway when he came home from his nights out. I think he just needed someone to show him the more…civilized way of living. Sooner rather than later, preferably.

When we reached Alice's car- I almost ran right back into my apartment. There was no way I would be able to sit in a Ferrari without damaging it in some way, shape or form. I could not be trusted. Alice simply ignored my hesitancy and climbed into the driver's seat, awaiting my next move. Gulping, I pulled all of my clothes tight against my body to avoid scratching the glimmering black paint and shuffled wearily into the passenger seat.

"Don't look so worried Bella! This car is so old…that's why I believe I'm getting my birthday gift!"

I gaped at Alice.

"Old?" I asked incredulously. This car looked brand new, and I was no car expert- Rosalie would gladly kill for this car. Tutting, Alice shook her head and patted the steering wheel affectionately.

"Its almost a year old the poor thing- of course its old!"

Once again, I stared with utter shock. She seemed to register my horrified gaze and ignited the engine, resulting in a soft growl.

"The engine isn't faring too well and the breaks have been replaced numerous times. My brothers and I race you see, we have a private racing strip in Seattle and it beats the boredom you encounter in Forks. This car has outdone itself, won a few- but its time to let go now, I think the racing has taken its toll."

We had pulled out from the sidewalk and were now on our way to Port Angeles for a bout of shopping. I hadn't known what to say in response to her hobby and stared blankly, how rich was she? A private racing strip, numerous cars- I wondered if Edward was the same.

Attentive and artistically gifted Edward? A racer? A rich snob?

I hoped, if anything, that he was as friendly as his sister. I couldn't dare think about another Rosalie in today's society. Which reminds me…

"Alice? What do you think of Rosalie?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders and shifted another gear.

"She's nice enough, although, she hates it when I try and take her shopping. I think she hates to be lead, period. She's my brother's girlfriend though and I believe that if she's nice enough to him, there has to be a shred of friendliness for us- I think she just needs time to adjust to the fact that she can't always be super bitch." Alice sounded reasonable and I left the topic of Rosalie and traded for a conversation about our dreaded trip instead.

* * *

Even though I hated shopping, hated the bag carrying and absolutely despised the cost- I actually found that I was enjoying myself. Alice was in her element, delicately gliding her way through rails of clothes whilst humming and aiding my pointless chit-chat. She had admitted that she had a slight addiction to shopping, but her addiction soon revealed itself and I laughed when she practically attacked the shops with force.

She'd drag me here there and everywhere, pulling out clothes that 'suited' my frame and complexion and then dancing me to the changing rooms to size it up. I had to admit- this was definitely her forte, I didn't look like Bag Lady from the hill at all. I looked…fashionable for once.

However, the clothes soon returned to the rails when I realized the cost. Alice tried in vain to crack my 'budgeting' and practically cried when I tried to put her creations back onto their shelves.

"Bella! Please let me get it for you?" She whined, literally tugging at my sleeve like a four year old. If it was one thing- I hated charity. Plus dancing. Shopping too…however, I certainly hated charity, the scarf had been an innocent gift and I could accept no more.

"I absolutely adored that dress on you. Its such a waste of my collaborating skills if you deny me the chance to buy you that dress…and the jacket," she sighed dejectedly. I still refused.

"Bella, please. Money isn't an issue …just this once?"

I shook my head once again, as I did, a tall blond man sneaked into my peripheral vision and I instantly sank to the floor. Alice blushed at my antics and squealed for an explanation when I wouldn't budge from the floor behind the rail.

"Bella, what _are _you doing?" she hissed embarrassedly, clutching her purchases to her chest.

"Mike Newton."

"Who?" she asked confusedly.

I flicked a thumb over my shoulder and she sank down to my level, her eyes still confused.

"The guy who gets _around _…pervert Mike…remember what I told you?" I asked frantically. I had conversed about the aforementioned on one of our late night chats. Alice nodded quickly and the look of confusion passed.

"I'll keep guard. If the toe-rag even gets a whiff of you-I'll pounce his perverted ass."

I almost burst out laughing. Alice was half the size of Mike, and the ironic thing was- I was one hundred percent sure she'd win the fight between the two. However, luck was not my friend and never had been in my life.

The voice I had wanted to avoid, punctuated my thoughts.

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

I groaned and Alice put a hand under my shoulder, lifting me from my hide-out on the ground.

"Mike," I huffed lamely. The image of the work photocopier flashed through my skull and I winced involuntarily. Poor copy machine. Poor, poor machine.

"I'm afraid Bella is ill…Mike. We have to get going." Alice told him firmly, my own personal saving grace.

"If you're ill, I could come round and look after you," Mike offered gently, however, I knew the mental image he must have been creating. What Alice said next though, sent me into a torrent of laughter and a thoroughly embarrassed Mike Newton.

"Bella doesn't want your help, whore services or your diseases. Please, you have to leave one person on this planet innocent and mark my words- come near Bella and my brothers will make mince meat out of you and your crown jewels," her voice was deathly serious, exuding dangerousness.

Mike scarpered. Too slowly for Alice's liking and she chased him out of the store, leaving me a hysterical mess near the changing rooms. Never in my life had I encountered such fun. Alice flitted back and rearranged her hair in a nearby mirror, complaining about the lack of decency in today's society.

We ate lunch soon after and Alice soon pulled out a handful of purchases to inspect. As she neared the last bag, she placed it next to me on the table and didn't even open it.

"For you," she spoke rapidly, returning to observe her own personal gifts for her family. My eyes squared. Taking the opportunity to glance inside the bag whilst she was oblivious, I bit my lip. There lay the dress and the jacket…and the skirt!

"Alice Cullen. What is this?!" I snapped gently.

"A gift."

I decided to relent, she was adamant and I couldn't persuade her to return them if I tried.

Great.

We finished our shopping soon after and I managed to find a lovely fly-fishing set for my father. I hadn't seen him in a while and I knew he'd be lonely. This was my gift to him for being a rather inattentive daughter.

Alice flung the bags into the trunk of her car whilst I carefully climbed into the passenger seat. I hadn't bought a car yet, though, my father had discussed the possibility of buying a truck from his friend Billy Black. I'd decided to let him sort out the necessities and I was still waiting for news. I'd driven my father's cruiser a number of times when I had to go out of town to Rosalie's several functions. Having my own car though- that was something I looked forward to.

"Right, lets get going," Alice trilled happily, sticking the key into the ignition and revving the engine.

Nothing happened.

She revved again.

Nothing.

"I told you this car was old."

I scoffed and turned to look out of the window where storm clouds seemed to gather like a doomsday tea-party.

"Damn you car!"

Alice slammed a tiny fist against the steering wheel and flung her head back.

"Maybe we could call a car rescue service?" I offered.

Alice already had her phone out and tapped at the keypad diligently. Bringing the phone to her ear, she waited for a couple of rings and then began talking animatedly into the phone. She flicked the cover back down and I waited for her to answer as she scowled at Fork's impending storm.

"Edward is on his way," she smiled sadly, "My little car has finally given up."

I blanched.

Edward?

As in _the _Edward Cullen?

I turned my head and stared out of the window horrified. A feeling of gut-wrenching nervousness wracked my body.

I was finally going to meet E.A.C

The elusive artist.

My hands clammed at the thought and I hummed my reassuring Claude Debussy tune, tapping my fingers against the leather of my seat.

"Edward loves that song," Alice spoke morosely, pulling her keys from the engine and placing them in her pocket. I stopped humming immediately and turned to Alice, trying to forget her brother's approaching arrival.

"It'll get better," I told her, referring to the car, "You'll have a new car to worry about soon."

Alice nodded and a smile brightened her face.

"I suppose so."

Returning my gaze back to the window, I observed the pastel colored sky and watched as the dark washed across its pallid appearance. The rain started to pour. Sitting in comfortable silence, I soon found my pulse racing when a pair of headlights penetrated the darkness that had fallen.

A shiny, silver Volvo parked right next to us.

Edward had arrived.

* * *

**Poor Bella. But now, this is where the fun really begins, I love Alice. Thank-you so much for your response last chapter- I was blown away! You guys are amazing. Once again, I'd love to hear your views. Update shall be in a couple of days! Neica x**


	4. Watercolor

**New idea. Plot that just wont die. Review if you please!**

**

* * *

**

**Park Bench Portrait**

Chapter four: Watercolor

_Thrum. Thrum. Thrum._

My heart beat frantically against my ribcage and I felt my hands clamming under the nervousness of meeting Edward Cullen.

"Edward is here," Alice sighed, patting her leather-bound steering wheel one last time. I turned towards her and flashed a hesitant smile as she left her seat to swap our purchases from her car to her brother's. The warmth from my breath misted my window and interrupted my view of the outside.

Another shield between the mystery of Edward and I.

I saw Alice's figure maneuvering our bags and so I reached for my seatbelt, pressing the latch down so that I could free myself from the restraint.

No such luck.

Trying again, I tugged at the belt furiously- it wouldn't budge and I had an uneasy feeling that I had dislodged the belt further, cringing at the thought of breaking Alice's car any more than it already was. My fingers wrestled valiantly with the buckle and it fought back with as much defiance as I was producing. I was fighting a losing battle.

"Just let me go!" My voice whined, huffing as the belt refused to budge. Fate had decided to make a mockery of me once again. I could only imagine the advertisements- _Bella Swan: Fate's entertainer, living 24/7 to acquiesce your humorous needs._

As I continued to wrestle with my restraint, the passenger door flung open and an icy chill seeped into the warmth of the Ferrari. A pair of jean clad legs replaced the door and my brows furrowed, Alice had been dressed in a skirt…

The legs crouched and my heart sputtered when a male body came into view. My fingers still clutched at the faulty mechanism that restrained my leave and I blushed helplessly.

"Alice said that the belt migh-"

Silence.

The melodious voice had faded as realizations suddenly surfaced.

We stared aimlessly at one another, his emerald eyes bore into my own- I was enthralled. My previous worries and insecurities had flourished under the pretense that I thought E.A.C. to be another mentally unstable individual. From what I could see, he looked anything but.

Edward's eyes stared fixated. He'd realized.

I wasn't too unfamiliar to him.

My own mind was captivated by the sight before me, the mystery of E.A.C had been unveiled and I found my gaze roaming his elegant frame. This was my mystery in the flesh.

The face that had been so many others in my overactive imagination.

I wanted to say so much, something complimentary, thankful- I wanted to tell him how much he had touched me. How he had dominated every single one of my free thoughts. I wanted him to know that I had felt _needed _for once. Even if it was for a portrait- one that I had no idea I had been posing for.

A frustrated sigh penetrated my thoughts and my mental urge to confess my feelings, subsided for the moment.

I looked towards the restless figure beside me.

He looked…angry.

I back-tracked.

Had I been offensive in someway?

Edward's gaze seemed to have deepened in intensity, narrowing, with furrowed brows darkening the shadows beneath his eyelids. He looked terrifyingly furious.

I contemplated an apology for the wrong I had created, when his hand reached around my midsection and swiftly unbuckled the faulty seatbelt. As simple as that.

"Thank you," I spoke apprehensively. My words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as he jolted back into a standing position and bunched his fists at his side. Edward quickly turned on his heel and stormed his way back to the Volvo a few feet away from my- now- liberated form. I analyzed every action I had made in his presence.

My mind drew a blank.

What _had _I done?

It took all of my effort how to remember to walk. One step, two step- one foot in front of the other. I felt as though I was walking towards my own death. I felt uncomfortable. The Volvo looked less flamboyant next to Alice's Ferrari- in all honest truth, I'd half expected Edward to pull up in a Mercedes or another Ferrari of some sort.

My hands latched onto the Volvo door handle and I pulled, slipping onto the backseat in complete silence. Edward seemed to have been conversing with Alice and my sudden presence ended their secretive discussion.

Alice tried to begin a conversation between the three of us, yet, Edward seemed reluctant to join in and only answered with a few grunts of approval or disagreement. I had to admit, Edward's behavior had put a dampener on my mood and I found myself reacting to Alice's conversation in the same fashion as Edward.

He made me feel worthless.

A complete contrast, compared to what his artwork evoked within me.

The soft hum of the heater was soon accompanied by the reverberation of a torrential downpour. Clouds had gathered and had begun to unleash their relentless creation, soaking the roads and cars alike. Alice had abandoned her several attempts at conversation and sat flicking through her cell phone, sighing every now and then.

I stared out of the passenger window and clamped my mouth shut. I'd find my gaze wandering to the rear-view mirror every so often; Edward's eyes still looked dangerously annoyed. Even Rosalie hadn't glared at me with such contempt as he had.

As I took a moment to consider the reasons for his rather rude behavior- my beeper interrupted the heavy silence. I fumbled in my bag for the device and quickly attempted to shut it up as Edward exhaled a deep and exaggerated breath.

I hadn't meant to anger him any more than necessary.

The message was rather pointless, just another:

_LOWMAN FILE NEEDS TO BE DONE IMMEDIATELY._

_-R.L.H_

Shoving the pager back into my bag, I spared another glance Edward's way and truly wished I hadn't.

Tension laced his cagey expression- giving off the message that he too felt uncomfortable in my company. His lips occasionally curled into a grimace when he remembered that I sat only a few centimeters away- the scowl seemed so odd on his face- like it didn't belong. It marred his flawless complexion- something that seemed to run in the Cullen genes. There were several streetlights that lined the road to my apartment, often a reflected gleam would highlight his untamed bronze hair- a color I had seen on no other human being.

Nothing seemed to deter his enigmatic silence, leaving our journey thoroughly unsettling.

The Volvo purred to a halt as we reached my apartment block. Alice grabbed my bags for me and initiated a warm embrace of goodbye. I bade her farewell and waved a weary hand as the Volvo pulled away.

I never wanted to see Edward Cullen again.

E.A.C was no more special than the rest of the inhabitants of Forks.

~~**~~

It was Monday and work was hell.

Lauren had decided that she now wanted to share my 'missing' workload and placed an innumerable pile of documents on my work station. Fantastic.

The phones were buzzing all afternoon and I wanted to douse them in an acidic concoction, which would then, hopefully, melt them to smithereens. I finally finished the Lowman report and eagerly handed it in to Rosalie- who then decided that it would be a good idea to place her coffee cup onto the file- resulting in a lovely brown coffee ring.

Edward Cullen and his foul mood had influenced my own, which meant that I snapped at the most trivial issues, mostly, Lauren's jibes.

"Who shoved a rod up your ass?"

Calming breaths…calming thoughts…

"I mean, you've been skulking round here for the past few hours like you've lost your dog or something. No wonder the men avoid you-"

"That's it! I've absolutely had enough!" The rage that coursed through my veins was enough to send me hurtling down 'Bitch Lane' and I took the opportunity to embrace my inner Rosalie.

"I am sick of your rude, irresponsible and high-almighty attitude! I've been the nice person in this company. I've looked past the fact that people in this town are inconsiderate and heartless brutes! Trying to get you-my junior and assistant- to follow anything I say whatsoever, is like trying to get blood from a stone!" I stood, hands on hips- unable to prevent the words from flowing.

I'd had enough. I'd been the 'innocent, invisible Isabella'- now it was my turn to turn the tables.

"You're FIRED!" I screeched.

Lauren sat gob smacked. I'd finally found the courage to rid the office of 'The Wicked Witch Of The West II'. I felt more than happy.

"What?!" Lauren had finally registered the point of my rant.

"You heard me- you're fired. Get out. Goodbye. Don't come back."

My gut told me that I was being a little harsh, but I couldn't have cared less. I swiped the employee staff room card from her desk, snapped it and threw it into the trash bin.

"Does Rosalie know about this?!"

My head shook from side to side and Lauren took the opportunity to push past me and head straight through Rosalie's doors.

"Did you HEAR that?! She's gone crazy!"

I could hear Lauren trying to plead her case and I almost gagged upon hearing her artificial tone- laced with pathetic sweetness. I knew I wasn't the only one in the office that wouldn't miss her, my thoughts drifted to the image of the photocopier machine in the staff room.

Still raging, I slumped in my chair and pulled my latest read out from under my desk and flicked through to my favorite part. The words distracted my thoughts and it wasn't until later that I was interrupted by Rosalie- who looked red in the face.

"Is this true?" she asked calmly, throwing a thumb over her shoulder and to the image of Lauren with puffy red eyes. I daren't take my gaze away from the book and nodded meekly. When Rosalie laughed- that's when I dropped my book and decided to chance my fate.

"Do you _know _just _how _long I've been waiting for you to _do _that?!" Rosalie practically shrieked.

"Hey! What do you mean?!" Lauren interrupted, glaring at Rosalie with a new vengeance.

Rosalie pointed to me-"I've been waiting for Birdie here to fire your sorry ass for the past year!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"She finally had the gall to do it, good one, Birdie!"

I calmed myself at the thought of my 'imaginative' name and sighed. I could fire Lauren, but there was no way I could escape a brawl with Rosalie- with a job still intact that is. Lauren squealed in dissatisfaction and immediately set about packing her desk, throwing items into her new 'Chanel' bag and cussing throughout.

Rosalie chucked a few pads of colored sticky notes at her and claimed:

"Free on the house- something to remember us by."

I laughed. Complete, inescapable laughter that almost made me wet myself. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't let the image of Edward Cullen's surly face- ruin my day any more. No. I'd just made the decision of a lifetime.

Lauren sneered, her face contorting so that she resembled a rabid Rottweiler.

"I hope you still have those pictures of Mike and I. Karma is definitely going to return and bite you in your prude ass," she flung her bag onto her shoulder and lifted a pile of several reports and notices from her desk.

She took a couple of moments to stride over to my desk, dump the aforementioned documents and then to dramatically whirl on her overly high heels.

"Enjoy."

"Don't worry. I will."

Her manicured hand entwined with the office door and within a few seconds- Lauren Mallory was gone forever.

~~**~~

Rosalie, despite my ever heightening pile of work- sent me home early and excused herself for the evening, which meant that my pager would be silent for the rest of the night.

I'd gone home and showered, lounging about and watching a really pointless movie. A power cut in my building meant that the electricity would be off for a couple of hours and I had nothing else to do.

I debated visiting my park bench- but I felt violated.

_He _had been there.

I really wanted to do something that would spite him for his unexplainable actions. I had deduced that I had done nothing of the sort that would cause offense and therefore took his anger as a rude dislike for me.

It had to be.

But, he didn't even know me.

Without thinking, I grabbed my dark blue scarf that Alice had bought me and stepped into a pair of ballet flats. Three minutes later and I was waiting for a taxi on the sidewalk- clutching my coat tighter around my body in the coldness of Forks.

The journey hadn't lasted long and I could have walked the distance- although- I wouldn't have made it in time as they tended to close early. I stumbled out of the taxi and thanked the driver with a tip before standing outside.

Big, artistically crafted letters spelt out the name: The Muse Canvas Gallery.

I had arrived.

Pushing the gallery door open, I nodded a greeting to the familiar old lady by the desk and roamed the gallery until I 'accidentally' stumbled on my portrait again. Even now, the montage evoked a sense of happiness and mysticism within me. Taking a few moments to admire the piece again, I was then interrupted by the same woman who ran the desk.

"Back again?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"This is my favorite piece, such beauty in pictures and words. She looks a lot like you." The woman smiled- pointing to a photograph near a center charcoal depiction. I nodded, my plan set in motion.

"Is this piece for sale?"

"I'm not quite sure. I had some paperwork with its details- if you'll give me a minute."

I nodded and left her to her own devices as I traced the familiar signature of E.A.C. He had brought me a peace I hadn't known- even if it was for a short while, and I would still be thankful for that- no matter what may have happened.

"I'm sorry, dear. The lady who usually has the key to the filing cabinet was ill today. I could contact the artist via phone if you would like- I don't think he's opposed to phone calls."

What? Since when? If I had known this the last time, then it would have saved me a great deal of worry over the identity of E.A.C.

"That would be lovely," I answered politely.

She stalked off to her desk and tapped at the phone pad for a few seconds, before looking back up at me.

"Would you like to speak? Sometimes the customers have questions and thoughts on the piece- you'd get a rather deeper perspective if you have the artists thoughts- it'd ensure that you appreciate the art just that little bit more." she proffered gently.

I smirked. Why not?

My hand held itself out before I could even think it through and I found myself holding the phone to my ear.

It took a couple of rings before I was finally through.

"Hello?" The same melodious voice seeped down the phone.

"Hello, I'm a customer from 'The Muse Canvas Gallery and I was just admiring your 'Park Bench Portrait' piece."

"Thank you very much," he laughed genuinely- why couldn't he do that in my company?

"Yes, its beautiful. I was wondering how much the piece would cost to buy- if it were for sale."

He sounded as if he was mulling it over.

"I've had a couple of interested buyers- can I take your name and get back to you?" he asked.

Should I do it?

Suppressing laughter, I mulled the thought over and gave in to my mental debate.

"The name is, Bella Swan."

A silence followed my response and I could imagine the look of fury upon his face.

"Well, I'm sorry. Its not for sale anymore. Sorry for the inconvenience, goodbye."

The phone line went dead and I chuckled lightly to myself.

"What a quick change in mood Mr. Cullen; I'm starting to think you're Bipolar," I spoke to no one in particular.

* * *

**Ok. This _is _labeled B/E is it not? Edward has his reasoning- much like in Twilight-except he's not vampire here. I hope you enjoy the ride this storyline will take you on! Oh, thank-you for the reviews by the way! The most I had ever gotten for one chapter- amazing people you are! Again, I'd love to hear your views, update shall be in a couple of days! Neica x**


	5. Décor

**New idea. Plot that just wont die. Review if you please!**

* * *

**Park Bench Portrait**

Chapter five: Décor

My desk was littered with the unfinished reports that Lauren had left after her abrupt dismissal. At the time, I was ecstatic, but now- I was definitely regretting it. Rosalie had the Human resources Department advertise for a new Junior Assistant position and then told me that I had to select the final candidate.

Maybe I'd find someone worthwhile to fit the position, someone who could actually balance the co-operative factor that Lauren lacked. Only time would tell.

"Bella?"

I looked up to find Emmett Cullen, sporting a huge grin and a small envelope in his oversized hands.

"Emmett?" I asked questioningly. Emmett was a frequent visitor on Friday afternoons, when the employees of R.L.H would start to disperse and retire for the weekend.

"Alice told me to give you this," he beamed, passing the lavish envelope into my outstretched hand. I chanced a glance and my eyebrows knitted.

"Open it, it explains everything. I hope you can come- Rosalie in her office?" he asked whilst trying to decipher whether Rosalie's frame could been seen through her opaque wall.

"You've memorized her schedule- you know she's in there."

Emmett nodded and ran a hand through his hair, before flashing me a smile and slipping through Rosalie's office door. I waited three seconds and then he reappeared.

"Rosalie says you can go."

My nod assured him that they would have their privacy and I grabbed the envelope and shoved it into my bag, grabbing a few reports to do over the weekend and my book, before leaving the office. Emmett always chose the most opportune moment to 'visit' Rosalie, therefore, the lifts were always only partially filled and I could make it out of the building without having to visit casualty.

The taxis weren't too busy and I managed to hail one, cutting the time I normally took to get home in half- I hoped to get the reports done by the end of the evening so that I had a free weekend. Climbing the stairs to my apartment, I dropped my overloaded bag onto the floor and fumbled in my pockets for the keys. Jasper met me in the hallway, a suit in hand and his keys in the other.

"Going somewhere other than to the night club?" I asked, referring to the ever famous 'Party Central' a couple of blocks away. He, amazingly, shook his head and grimaced.

"My sister has a 'Formal get together' tonight," he scoffed, enunciating his words in a mock upper-class drawl.

"Lovely."

"Well, let's see if I can impress my father for once tonight; tell him I'm going for an interview with one of the local corporations- he'll be knocked off of his feet."

I nodded avidly, this had been the most Jasper had ever spoken to me and I appreciated it.

"Good luck," I offered, "I'm going to need it." I motioned the heavyweight bag by my feet. Jasper winked and dragged his suit into his apartment, before closing the door. My key finally emerged and I pushed the door open and dumped my burdens by the kitchen counter. The little red envelope fell from my bag's side pocket and I swiped it from the floor- falling back onto the living room couch.

A golden script spelt out my name and my fingers tore through the papery material with vigor.

I'd never been one for patience.

A small card slipped into my lap and I picked it up, reading the beautifully scripted message that was enclosed.

_Dear Isabella Swan (Bella)_

_On the 1st August, you are cordially invited to the twenty-second birthday celebration of Alice Mary Cullen. The formal dinner will begin at 7:00pm with an after party scheduled to begin at approximately 9:00pm. Directions to the Cullen family household are as follows…_

I blanched.

A birthday party? It sounded more like hell wrapped into one night. I re-read the card and cursed- it was tonight. I glanced at the clock- five minutes past four. I had almost three hours until the party would begin. A party that sounded more like an upper-class gathering.

Maybe I could feign a sickness bug?

It was ironic; I'd never really attended anyone's birthday celebration, having been ignored by most of society and here I was with an invite to someone's birthday- a friend's birthday and I was considering feigning sickness so that I would not have to attend.

Idiot.

A feeling of unsettlement swept through me at the thought of meeting Alice's family and friends, they all sounded so…important by the sounds of the invitation. Edward would be there too- someone I'd rather not consort with.

At all.

My mind was still debating when my cell rang. I answered with hesitation when the ID displayed Alice's name. A loud shuffling could be heard and Alice spoke through hurried pants.

"Did Emmett get the message to you?" she asked frantically.

"Hello to you too- yes he did. Alice look-"

"You _are _coming aren't you?" she interrupted hurriedly. Could I lie to her?

"I've spent ages decorating the house and formulating dinner seating plans, guest lists, catering services and décor shipments- you're definitely coming aren't you? My parents are excited to meet you!" she continued, listing several other tasks she had completed.

"Ok, ok! But, I haven't got you a present!" I choked, trying to get her attention.

"Don't worry about that- wear your new outfit for me and that'll be present enough," she insisted.

I knew that outfit would come back to bite me in the ass.

It required heels.

"But Alice-"

"No buts, you got the directions, correct?"

I made a sound of agreement and she seemed satisfied, before apologizing about the abrupt message- apparently, Emmett was supposed to give me the invite a few days ago- but he'd dropped it in a puddle and Alice had insisted on printing another.

"I'll see you tonight then!" she squealed excitedly. Unbeknownst to Alice, my face had contorted into a grimace of disapproval.

"Great!" I replied. The line went dead and I shuddered; I loved Alice- I really did, but I had an uneasy feeling about tonight.

A very uneasy one at that.

~~**~~

After trying to tame my wild hair and pleading mercy with my heels, I found myself in a taxi and on the way to Alice's home. I'd quickly rushed to the gift shop across the street and bought a rather pretty broach that would accessorize many of Alice's extravagant outfits.

A distinct nauseous feeling overcame me when the driver approached the gates that divided the Cullen's gargantuan home from the less wealthy sector of Fork's society.

A grand white house with several huge glass windows, stood elegantly among an array of shrubbery and an acre of land.

It was beautiful.

The lights from the house illuminated a path for the taxi to take and he dropped me off by a white-stone staircase that led to the main house.

"Miss, are you getting out?"

I looked back at the driver in shock and gulped.

"I was considering paying you another twenty dollars to take me back home," I whispered worriedly.

"Chin up, lass," he offered, patting me on the shoulder and turning back to the wheel.

"Well, here goes nothing."

My movements were calculated, I couldn't afford another show of public humiliation. My self-confidence was wearing thin and I only had a shred of dignity left. Numerous vehicles of grandeur followed in my taxi's wake and I quickly shuffled up the stairs and to the main door.

I already felt out of place and the night had only begun.

"Name, Miss?"

"Isabella Swan," I stated, holding out my invite as proof. He eyed my outfit and the invitation, finding them acceptable he permitted my entrance to the amazingly beautiful home before me.

"The hall is to your right," he added as an afterthought.

My feet carried me into the main entrance of the Cullen home and I paused to absorb my surroundings. It all felt much like a fairytale setting; Alice had decorated the house in various color complementing floral arrangements with several balloons. My eyes averted to the marble staircase that lead to the upper floor and then to the right of me where a loud- yet civilized chatting emitted.

"BELLA!"

I knew that voice anywhere.

Alice came gliding down the marble staircase in a blood-red, chiffon cocktail dress. She looked stunning. Her feet danced their way over to mine and I marveled at her ability to walk straight in her dangerously high heels. My thoughts were cut off soon after as she embraced me in a friendly hug.

"Happy birthday! I left your present with the doorman," I told her explanatively, gesturing a thumb over my shoulder to the black tied man.

"I though I'd told you that the dress was enough?" she asked, motioning towards my not-yet-worn silky number. I shrugged.

"I must admit, my skills as a fashion artist are simply divine! That color of blue looks fabulous on you! No man would think twice about asking for your name tonight my dear!"

An unmistakable feeling of warmth spread across my cheeks and the tell-tale blush surfaced. Even I had to admit that I _felt _beautiful in Alice's gift outfit. Alice then proceeded to take my hand and dragged me across the main entrance and to the doorway leading to the dining hall.

"Why is everything so formal?" I asked inquisitively. My birthday usually consisted of getting together with my parents, exchanging a couple of gifts and then a small meal out somewhere with my mum's new husband Phil, crooning all over her.

Not the socialites event of the year.

"_Well_, I'm actually not too bothered about my own birthday party- its not too flattering when you have to advertise that you're yet again another year older. Although, I love the planning," she beamed a pixie-like smile, "However, since we've moved from Chicago about a year ago, my father took over the position of CEO at Forks General Hospital."

My eyes widened and I continued to listen intently as she described everything about the hospital's financiers.

"Therefore, events like today are opportune as it means that my father can possibly receive more donations for the hospital. My father has a heart of gold, he worries about the hospital's financial state and so he ensures that they receive enough money to prevent any sort of financial crisis- otherwise people would have to flock to Seattle."

"That's very considerate of him."

Alice winked, "Plus, I get more presents."

My laugh echoed through the corridor to the hall and abruptly silenced when Alice paused by the door.

"Keep your eyes straight ahead and keep close- that way we won't have to greet and meet," Alice instructed diligently. She seemed experienced.

Without another moment of hesitation or another second to prepare myself, Alice's thin fingers grasped my own and she elegantly weaved through the crowd of preened, upper-class socialites. I trailed along after her, my heels sliding precariously across the polished floor.

Many people nodded towards Alice and greetings flitted throughout her journey to who-knows-where. I was about to question her when a familiar blonde figure caught my peripheral vision.

Rosalie.

She'd noticed me too.

I distinctly noticed her mouth the words '_Why are you here?_' Rosalie certainly had reason to be- I, on the other hand- didn't even rightly know myself why I was here. Especially in a room full of ludicrously rich ambassadors from several companies.

I had no chance to react to Rosalie's question and instead, found myself standing before a beaming couple.

"My parents," Alice simply stated.

"Mother, father- this is Isabella Swan, also known as Bella."

I stood agape.

"Bella, this is my mother Esme," she motioned towards a brunette woman with ochre eyes, a woman who looked amazingly beautiful for the age I assumed her to be, "and this, is my father Carlisle." Alice finished, gesturing towards the blonde haired man who accompanied Esme.

"We're pleased to meet you." Carlisle offered a hand, taking mine and shaking it vigorously.

"Please to meet you too," I tried to smile enthusiastically, but I'm sure I looked a fool. Esme came forward and brought me into a small hug, releasing me and then returning to Carlisle's side.

"Alice has been raving about you for the past two weeks. I'm glad she's settling into Forks, I know how hard it is for her to make friends," Esme spoke gently, her voice was soothing and kind- I liked her already.

"We hope you enjoy yourself tonight." Carlisle added. I assured them that Alice would indeed fill that promise and we were off to the corner of the room to avoid the awkward mingling that would take place as the rest of the guests appeared.

To bide our time, Alice subtly pointed out different people and revealed enigmatic gossip that would have some minds reeling- I was told about possible affairs, illegal dealings and other animosities between several people. It scared me that she knew so much about the people present- I wondered if she and her family had anything that others knew- something that would have others talking.

A sight that made me laugh, was the one of Emmett lingering 'nonchalantly' around the exact area that Rosalie occupied. From the looks that some people were sending him, they too had noticed his burly figure following Rosalie around like a body guard.

Poor guy.

~~**~~

Dinner was a very formal affair and I avoided anything too watery such as soup, to avoid the spillages that I was sure of making. My dress was expensive, probably as expensive as my new television set, I would _not _ruin it.

My mind noted the absence of Edward and I daren't question Alice- she might not have noticed. Plus, I didn't really _want _to know, he had riled me too much to even care about his poor rich -boy lifestyle any longer.

The chit-chat continued throughout the dinner and I managed to converse slightly. I'd add a few comments about the food here and there, compliment people's outfits and sip at my drink every so often. Dining with millionaires had me criticizing my every move and so I kept my elbows off of the table, chewed only small bites and kept my mouth closed with every chew.

I was doing fantastic.

No one- apart from Rosalie and Alice, seemed to notice that I was just another average worker, trying to make a measly living in modern society. I was playing the game well- why hadn't I ever considered a career as an actress?

However, a ruckus seemed to occur when the main doors opened and Edward and _Jasper _walked through. Jasper from next door Jasper!

Edward seated himself at the end of the table and a waiter immediately brought him a meal and a glass of wine. Although, Jasper was not so lucky and instead an older man next to Rosalie stood and grabbed Jasper's arm- taking him outside of the hall.

I was about to question Alice when some old lady to the right of me piped up.

"They're the wild ones, quite sad really. Jasper Hale has always been in the shadow of his twin sister- their father is quite the respectable man," she whispered secretively.

The old lady then nodded to Edward who was now conversing with a gentleman across the table.

"Edward Cullen, now he's the mysterious one. I know there was something a while back- quite shocking apparently."

"Really?" I whispered curiously, now she had my full interest.

"Indeed. It was all hush-hush, he's still on good terms with Carlisle and Esme though, so it couldn't be too bad."

My mind began whirring, trying to find a plausible situation that would cause shock between the community. I hadn't heard anything until now.

"Who was the man who took Jasper?" I asked.

"His father," she replied sullenly.

My need to ask more questions soon ceased and I felt for poor Jasper- no wonder he was the way he was and he looked as if he had at least tried to make an effort for the evening. Alice caught my worried gaze and she sighed a small smile.

When Jasper reappeared with his father, the hall seemed to quieten and dinner was somewhat dull after that.

I found solace in the fact that there would soon be chance to hide in the shadows of a party.

Everyone seemed to know everything about everyone.

Had they figured me out yet?

~~**~~

A sullen silence had soon turned on itself and another large room now sported a musical band. The lights were dimmed and people were either dancing or chatting, flutes of wine circulated through the crowds and people were beginning to reveal their true selves.

The new room was similar to the dining hall; there were several long drapes that were pulled back from the windows, balloons that clung to floral arrangements and round tables that were spotted around the dance floor. Alice had been dancing all evening, accepting the various invitations from Carlisle's many contacts.

She danced like a professional and I was slightly envious. She'd come back to my side every so often and offer some chit-chat or a person to talk to. In response, I'd shrug off the company and assure her that I was fine on my own. I preferred to own a pair of _unbroken _legs.

My feet began to ache from the standing and occasional swaying to a familiar song, so I retired to a nearby table in the darker corner of the room.

My eyes roamed the scene before me and I released a tired breath. I had probably worn myself out for the night and I was debating on leaving in the next half an hour. However, my bladder had other ideas and I chose to visit the restroom instead. Alice had instructed me on how to get there and I traipsed my way out of the smaller hall and down to a thin corridor that lead to the bathroom.

When I finished, I followed the same corridor back and slowed when I noticed that Edward was leaning against the wall nearest to the small hall door.

"I suspected that you might be here tonight," he simply spoke, his expression not faltering from its solemn look.

I nodded- there really wasn't a response to his statement. An awkward silence fell between us and I fiddled with the side of my dress as he remained statue-like.

I had to find something to say.

"Your artwork, for what its worth…I think it was beautiful," I spoke honestly. Edward seemed to stiffen slightly and his face remained as hard and set as ever. My mind reminded me of his previous behavior towards me and I felt the anger that I had then. Shouldn't I have had a decent response? I had been complimentary after all!

I was about to voice my rage when his smooth tone pierced the tension that his silence had created.

"You should mingle, it wouldn't be a good idea to be seen with me."

"Why? Why aren't _you _mingling?" I asked frustrated. He was beginning to annoy me with his enigmatic responses and silences.

"I have my reasons."

"Reasons? Ok, so do you have reasons for why you _act _like you do?" I asked, my heart now thumping rapidly.

"Indeed."

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"Your own opinion," he retorted quietly, yet with force.

"You need to learn how to smile, a lot of people have it a lot worse than you do," I told him- it was true, he was acting so sullen and ungrateful when he had money, a beautiful home and artistic talent that any artist would give a right limb for.

"_You_ don't have a clue. _You _don't know me." His tone was hard and unmerciful.

"You're always so hostile towards me and yet _you _don't know _me_," I retorted- I could be the bloody Mother Theresa and he wouldn't even know.

His body then rounded and I found myself pressed up against the wall- his figure towering over me.

"I _know _who you are. I _know _that you visit that bench on the hill almost every day. I _know _that you see people in a way that others can't. I _know _you answer to your pager like your life depends on it. I _know _you love to read. I _know you _better than I know myself," he enunciated every word and his gaze never left mine as he finished his rant. His cool breath washed over my skin and my heart hammered against my chest as he brought his lips into a tight line.

_Perfectly _sculpted lips.

He noted my somewhat frightened stance and backed away, fisting his hair as he scrunched his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly, returning his gaze to the marble flooring.

I stood rooted to the spot. He really _had _noticed me.

His fingers left his hair and they remained fisted as he folded his arms across his chest. There was something about him that seemed to resonate a torment that I could not understand. He always looked so troubled. The old lady's words raced through my thoughts once again and a surge of pity washed over me- whatever had happened must have struck deep.

I'd deduced that he was waiting for my acceptance of his apology and I could do all but nod. His face had now adopted a more sincere expression and I found myself once again questioning his sanity. Then, I remembered his work- his beautiful work that had evoked my first feeling of visibility in Forks.

"Thank you," I whispered quietly, something I had wished to tell E.A.C when I had first seen the exhibition.

He raised his head in an instant- almost in a state of utter shock.

"What?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Thank you for noticing me," I explained, my voice barely audible above the raucousness of the party in the other room, "No matter how much you seem to hate me, I will always be grateful to you for that."

Edward's eyes bore into my own and I saw the happiness that it seemed to bring him for the moment. I was starting to feel awkward once again and pulled my arms tighter around my body.

"I have to get going, I have an assortment of work waiting for me at home."

I felt as though enough had been said and began to walk away when his fingers gently ghosted my shoulder.

"Wait."

I paused by the door to the party, turning to face him once more.

"What?"

He seemed to pause for a moment, silently debating with himself.

"Would you like a ride home?" he asked gently, pulling his keys from his trouser pocket.

No matter how confused and at times- angry he made me feel, I couldn't prevent the inevitable, Edward drew my attention like no other and my curiosity thirsted to know more about him.

I craved it.

He awaited my reply, green eyes searching my own.

My response came readily.

"Yes."

* * *

**I sincerely thank every one of you for your response! I was absolutely stunned when I saw my inbox! This is the longest chapter by far. Once again, review if you please! Update shall be in a couple of days! Neica x**


	6. Minimalism

**New idea. Plot that just wont die. Review if you please!

* * *

**

**Park Bench Portrait**

Chapter six: Minimalism

Edward remained by the door to the hall whilst I maneuvered through the crowd of well renowned, affiliated persons. My head flitted from side to side as I tried to locate the lithe and sprightly being I referred to as Alice Cullen.

My task wasn't difficult, especially when the aforementioned sprite was in fact a terrifyingly expert dancer, gliding across the center of the dance floor with my reticent next door neighbor- Jasper. Many others had gathered to watch their impressively elegant dance and I too felt compelled to watch. Alice darted past numerous times, her black hair whipping through the crowd. I was soon questioning my previous thoughts of whether she had slipped the odd Prozac here or there- she never seemed tired with her continuous dancing.

The end of the song soon halted her perfectly timed dance and I jumped at the chance of grabbing her arm and dragging her over to the side of the ballroom floor, much to the dismay of the other guests who soon turned and began their own, less elegant waltzes.

"Finally! I thought I'd never grab you in-"

"Great one, Bella!" Emmett boomed, interrupting my conversation by clapping me on the back and almost shoving me to the floor.

"What for?" I asked incredulously, returning to a more stable and upright position.

"I've been waiting to get this minx away from that _suave _character over there- Edward and I have our present ready and awaiting," he replied, sending Alice into an excited frenzy.

"But I was just about to go!" I interrupted the gaiety of their behavior. My feet were aching terribly and I had an irrational fear that they would soon disintegrate under the unfamiliar pressure- my poor, poor feet.

Emmett soon shook his head and gave me another hearty pat on the back.

"You sure are funny, Bella. Its only ten thirty- the night is young! If you were a Cullen…"

I would have died due to lack of energy long ago.

"Where is it?!" Alice interjected.

"Just outside the main door. Let me get Edward."

Emmett's retreating form soon dispersed from the crowd and left me alone with the gibbering mess that was Alice.

"I've been practicing my 'shocked/surprised' look for a couple of weeks now- what do you think?" she questioned, pulling a rather impressive expression of utter shock. I had to admit, she was good.

"Perfect," I told her.

"Great. I'm sorry about Emmett, he gets just as excited as I do- you should see it as a compliment that he wants you to stay. You _are _going to aren't you? Maybe I could even drive you home?"

My heart, undeniably, skipped a beat.

No.

I tried to formulate a hasty excuse that would satisfy her curiosity to my refusal, only, Edward's face resided in my mind. His image spooked away any form of sensible thinking. Alice was awaiting my approval.

Damn it.

"Maybe," I forced a smile, crossing my arms over my chest and rocking on my heels.

Edward was only a few feet away from me and only seconds ago- I had the perfect chance to etch deeper into his enigmatic past. My curiosity was looking to be sated and his revelations would be my curiosity's welcomed sustenance.

"Please, Bella? Stay?"

Alice's pleading voice swayed my thinking and I couldn't forget that it was her birthday. Had she not invited me, I would not have even received the invite from Edward. In this situation- Alice had the upper hand.

"Alright, you'd better get out of that main door- Edward might not have managed to pick the _exact _shade of yellow you always wanted," I beamed.

"You're right! You're absolutely right!" she shrieked, quickly running with my hand in her grasp and dragging me across the room. When we reached the doors, I yanked my arm from her vice-like grip and turned to find that Edward had disappeared. Maybe his offer had one of those limits- accept within five minutes or your time is up. Maybe I'd missed his deadline- I'd never truly know.

Jasper soon followed our suit and joined Alice on her quest to find her extravagant birthday present. I hung back for the rest of the journey, Alice and Jasper seemed to be in an animated discussion again and I hadn't the heart to interrupt. They had been paddy footing around each other all night and they didn't need my interruptions.

The main doors that led to the front grounds of the Cullen estate were opened and shed light onto the ground directly outside, there, Emmett and Edward were leaning against a brightly polished Porsche 911 Turbo- not that I knew - I just assumed it was the correct make by the frantic shriek that Alice emitted.

Many of the party-goers had joined our sporadic expedition and were admiring the car from their stances at the main door.

"Bella, look!" Alice screamed, clapping her hands together and dancing on the balls of her feet.

Emmett dangled the keys from his hand, lifting it above Alice's head and shaking them above her reach.

"Beg, Alice- this was a costly present!" Emmett beamed, letting Alice jump for all of her life's worth.

My head turned from the mirthfulness of the bickering siblings and to Edward who was now watching me. His gaze was somewhat uncomfortable and I returned to Alice and Emmett, pretending that I hadn't noticed his pressing stare.

"Gotcha!" Alice squealed when she wrangled the keys from Emmett's animalistic grasp. She turned between her brothers and a small smirk crossed her face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked them, twirling the set of keys between her bony fingers. Emmett seemed to catch on and Edward nodded.

"We haven't touched a drop of alcohol all night," Edward commented.

I was slow on the uptake.

"Meet at the rally point in…twenty minutes?"

"Perfect," Alice agreed.

"I'm in," Emmett high-fived Alice.

"Count me in!" Jasper inputted, receiving an admirable nod from Edward.

I was still unable to get a grasp on the situation.

What were they going on about?

I saw Edward mumble to Alice and she nodded, glancing back up to me and then back to Jasper. Whatever they were planning- I was to be involved.

"Twenty minutes!" Alice reminded them excitedly, rushing past her brothers and halting in front of my extremely bewildered frame.

"You're going to have so much fun tonight!" she whispered, before running back up the main steps and into the Cullen household. The rest of the guests seemed to have deduced the situation and they too left the scene- going back inside to continue with their formalities.

A cool air brushed my bare arms and I began walking back to the Cullen's house when a hand curled around my upper arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I recognized the voice. _His _voice.

Hesitantly, I turned and shrugged.

"Inside, I guess. Why?"

His perfectly sculpted lips formed into a undecipherable smirk.

"I offered you a ride- didn't I?" he asked questionably, his mocking yet mirthful tone gliding into words that sent goosebumps coursing through the surface of my skin- ones that could be mistaken for the cold weather.

I nodded flatly.

A sense of dread soon began to creep upon me.

"Would you be opposed to…a more unconventional trip?" he pressed, his eyes boring in to mine- trying to gauge a reaction.

"U-unconventional?" I cursed my inability to form a fully controlled sentence and noted the warm hand still resting on my arm- providing a slight warmth in the coolness of the evening.

"I prefer to use the term, racing," he revealed, his lips curling further into a secretive smirk.

Racing. Everything seemed to click- the rally point, the lack of alcohol on the Cullen's part and their sudden eagerness to leave the party.

But…racing?

My heart stuttered at the thought.

"Unless you're scared, I would completely understand-"

"No!" I cut him off quickly- too quickly for my personal liking, "I'm fine."

He lifted his brows in an unconvinced manner.

"My driving can be quite…erratic," he warned, "Scary for some, especially for those who are not used to the idea of racing."

His tone had become somewhat mocking and I glared in response.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Well, you have been warned."

I harrumphed and followed his steps to his shiny Volvo, I grasped the door handle and then let go and excused myself for the moment. Although I acted brave- I knew my bladder would not agree and decided to visit the restroom for good measure.

Tonight would be eventful.

~~**~~

The convoy was soon underway and we were steadily driving to the Cullen's private racing strip in Seattle. Jasper's car had apparently 'run out of gas' and he had joined Alice in her new gleaming Porsche. Emmett had also carried out the dirty deed of sneaking Rosalie away from her father and into his amazingly monstrous Jeep. Edward had reminded me that it would be wise not to be seen with him- though I couldn't care less about what others thought and ignored his irrational advice.

We weaved through a series of tightly wound lanes, the expensive cars purring through the rather cold night. Edward seemed to notice the cold and turned the heating up, keeping his eyes locked on the road ahead.

We sat in amiable silence, each choosing to keep our eyes on the convoy.

Edward would mumble something pointless every so often, such as-

"Alice…don't speed off yet. Cops'll be all over you."

Alice had taken to driving 'slightly' over the limit and Edward would flash his headlights in warning.

The silence soon returned but didn't last as long as previous as Edward broke through its barrier.

"So, how did you find the party? To your liking?" His hands never strayed from the wheel, though, his arms relaxed as he fell into a comfortable speed.

I smirked.

"It was…genial," I replied.

"Genial?"

I nodded and he pursed his lips.

"I don't dance," I added, "So it was rather an uncomfortable to be in a room full of experts."

He chuckled a melodic laugh and I reveled in the fact that he had managed to remain in a somewhat jovial mood around me.

"I noticed."

"Its not hard to," I huffed. People had probably labeled me as the 'freak show' girl who looked as if she belonged in an unsuccessful circus.

"I'm sorry about earlier, please, my behavior is sometimes unacceptable- or so I've been told."

My shoulders shrugged and I leaned father into his car seat, crossing my legs in the process.

"It's ok."

He seemed to debate with my sudden acceptance of his apology, his brows furrowing for the slightest of seconds and then returning to their normal positions. My hapless feet ached incessantly and I began to remove my heels to ease the pain. I winced and hissed slightly when I noticed the red lesions where the straps had dug into my skin.

I was about to press the affected area when a pale hand hesitantly reached forward and then quickly retreated.

My eyes instantly sought Edward's, although, to no avail.

"That looks sore," came his simple reply. Although he had surprised me, that one action of comfort that he had quickly bailed out on, showed me that he at least cared. He wasn't the sadist I made him out to be a mere couple of weeks ago.

"Heels and I don't agree."

Edward quickly swerved onto another street and zoomed along the road with a more ferocious speed. My face became a quick representation of my feelings on the new speed.

"Feeling uneasy yet?"

My eyes narrowed and I shook my head defiantly.

Edward's hand reached into his glove compartment and he produced a light-brown paper bag from its depths.

"I brought this for you- just in case," he smirked.

My hand batted the bag away in a façade of annoyance. Stupid boy-racer. He laughed again and then quickly apologized, flicking his headlights to full brightness when we reached a darker sector of Seattle. The journey to the track was ending and the feeling of nausea had begun to build, I began a conversation to ease the sickening feeling that had started to dominate my stomach.

"How did you get into the art industry? You didn't strike me as the arty type."

His reply was delayed.

"That's a long story."

"I have the rest of the night, or so Emmett tells me."

"It's a long story," he repeated with an air of finality. Conversation over. He confused me so much at times. The contours of his mouth had sunken from a smile to a more morose and blank look- just like the one he had given me on our first meeting. I had killed his mood again.

The silence returned and I fiddled with the hem of my dress in an act of unsettlement.

Edward's pallid hand soon strayed from his steering wheel and towards the stereo, flicking through the stations and then shutting off the crackly sound as soon as it came. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What did I do now?" I asked seething.

His head whipped round in an instant and for a second I was afraid for our safety. Keep your eyes on the road. Keep your eyes on the road.

I finished the chant and as if he had heard me, his eyes returned to the road ahead and he shook his head.

"You haven't done anything, I'm sorry. Really- ignore me," he advised.

"I'm sorry for prying."

A low chuckle sounded and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't be. We're here, " he stated, braking and then opening his door. I watched as he crossed a dirt path towards Alice's Porsche and Emmett's Jeep. His movements were as graceful as his sister's, elegantly poised and perfected. I was slightly envious.

Edward returned and cast me a mischievous grin.

"Hold on tight."

~~**~~

For the first few seconds, I hadn't registered Edward's speed or the fact that we were traveling over one hundred miles per hour. I blanched upon realizing and quickly sealed my lids shut, grasping onto his leather seats with sheer fright.

I clutched onto my seatbelt, tugging the strip to make sure that I was still ensconced in my safety mechanism.

I waited for death to overcome me.

Anything was better than this feeling of utter dread and nausea.

"Bella, its safe…trust me. Open your eyes."

His soothing, calm and collect baritone lulled me into a false sense of security and I opened my eyelids. For one stark moment- I was amazed. Alice's Porsche zoomed through the track and steered with an amazing grace that portrayed the art of a professional.

Emmett's Jeep sped hungrily through the vastness of the track- roaring through its paces. I caught the motion of Edward's hands and watched as he expertly handled the wheel- swerving us around a corner and speeding up to the Porsche ahead.

Just as I was about to close my eyes again, a shrill beep echoed through the Volvo and Edward shook his head.

"She's going to gloat. Grab the phone," Edward chuckled, motioning his head towards the cell by his gear stick. I did as he told me and grabbed his expensive looking phone, the caller ID showed Alice's name.

"You were right," I laughed, flipping the phone to my ear and answering.

"Put it on speaker!" Alice practically shrieked.

Moments later, Alice's voice resounded through the Volvo as she boasted the fact that Edward seemed to have turned effeminate. He claimed that he was merely looking out for my welfare and for the good of his seats- leather and vomit just would not mix well in his opinion.

"Come on, Bella! Live a little!" Alice chided down the cell, "Its my birthday!"

"Birthday-shmirthday. I'd love to make it home in one piece Alice, my father would kill me if he found out what I was doing right now-" I was cut short by the abrupt swerve that Edward had to make and my head collided with the window on my right. A searing pain coursed through my skull.

The cell dropped from my hand and I pressed a hand to my forehead to stem the pain.

"Bella?!" Edward seemed to have heard the outrageously loud thump that my head had created upon impact with the window and he slammed his foot onto the brake. Concern etched onto his flawless face and he slowly drove towards a secluded patch of road.

"Let me take a look-"

"I'm fine! Really!" I protested, my cheeks flamed their infamous red and I shoved my face into my hands. His voice was insistent.

"Please? My father was a doctor before becoming CEO, he still attends to the odd case- let me take a look, you might have a concussion."

I gave in to his sweet demand and his cool hands framed my heated face. His fingers gently and deftly inspected the slight swelling and I grinned impishly. Worriment marred his previously elated features- it was unbecoming of him.

"This is only my one hundredth accident- nothing special," I assured him- pointing out my stinging feet, "They hurt a lot worse than this does."

"Its late, maybe I should get you home?"

I felt a slight disappointment upon hearing his words and cursed my horrible timing- just when the night had gotten good.

"There really is no need- I was having fun," I quickly persuaded him. I wanted just a little more time with him- he'd been quite sweet actually. My apartment at home only bore the remnants of Lauren's unfinished work and I was procrastinating from that for as long as possible.

"Fun?" he asked surprised, "You looked like you were ready to jump out of the window."

"Well-ok, I was having fun seeing you having fun."

"You're one of a kind, Bella," he shook his head, a grin curling on his lips.

~~**~~

Emmett and Rosalie had been the first to stop the race and check on our reasoning for stopping- Alice had 'accidentally' made it to the finishing line before returning to see if we were ok. We continued with a couple more races and then called it a night when Emmett almost ran his Jeep into the back of Alice's new Porsche.

She had been livid.

Edward drove me home, questioning me on music and other topics that he seemed to think of. By the time we'd arrived outside of my building, I'd revealed my favorite music, books, food, films and many other preferences.

"Thank you, for tonight," I spoke, grabbing my heels by their straps and suppressing a glare. I flashed him a smile and thought it amazing how one night could change my steadfast perceptions of one person.

He returned my smile and the hesitant hand reached up once more, braver than before, and swept a stray curl from the corner of my eye. My heart thrummed a more rapid pace and I suppressed a gasp. The hand tucked the curl behind my ear and lingered to stroke the length of my cheek, before retreating back to the steering wheel.

"Have a good weekend," Edward spoke as I opened the car door.

"You, too."

I watched as he sped away and lingered on the sidewalk.

My perspective of Edward had broadened, even though his enigmatic trait still remained.

He had his secrets and I had mine.

Mine being that I was starting to feel a little more than just curiosity towards Edward Cullen.

* * *

**I hope you like! I certainly had a blast with this chapter. The response to chapter five? I bawled over! I hope I did this chapter justice...Edward is such a great character to write! As always- update in a couple of days! Neica x**


	7. Ambivalence

**New idea. Plot that just wont die. Review if you please!**

**

* * *

**

**Park Bench Portrait **

Chapter Seven: Ambivalence

**EPOV**

Her receding figure caught my peripheral vision as I gave into my usual tendencies and sped down the street. I had been reckless with my 'less than safe' driving at the Rally Point and as an extra safety precaution, I had decided to slow on the way back to her apartment- you never know- she could have accidentally opened the door on the highway and then there would have been no more Bella Swan.

My hand carefully ghosted the vacant seat she had occupied only moments before- still warm from her terrified presence. I hadn't meant to scare her so badly, the girl just didn't seem very well educated on the more 'unconventional' side of things. My brows lifted when she told me that she wasn't scared, she was merely trying to be brave and it was unnecessary. She'd shown me her bravery in being able to attend one of Alice's tidy 'get togethers' that was proof enough of her courage.

Alice hadn't forewarned me of her invitation to the party, in fact, I hadn't even known that Alice was on friendly terms with her. Walking into the party with Jasper and then catching her familiar brown tresses startled me for the moment and the several blatant stares dissipated as my hands clenched under the table and my eyes found the amazingly interesting table cloth patterns. My gaze jutted to the general area that I believed Jasper to be seated, only to find that his father had pulled him away for being, as he called it 'disrespectful'. Jasper's father could burn in hell for all I cared.

I daren't lift my head for the remainder of the night; I was absolutely sure that Carlisle and Esme would be wearing their disappointed masks and that was reason enough to spend the rest of the evening in solitude. Disappointment in the form of Carlisle and Esme was the worst punishment of all. They had given me a good life and to them I owed the world.

Most of the pressing stares continued through the night and I found myself slipping away from their disapproving gossip and to the solace of my room. I had my own apartment now but Esme had insisted on keeping my room as a place for me to crash when I found it difficult to be alone or for when I was in situations like this. My piano rested comfortably in the corner of my room and I seated myself before the mixed ivory and ebony keys, losing myself in the easily distracting melody that my fingers familiarly found themselves playing.

Alice tended to notice when I'd slip into my melancholy moods that seemed to surface on the odd days, and she would accompany me, however, today was her distraction and she was too lost in the exuberance that socializing brought out in her. Again, Emmett was pining after the ever untouchable Rosalie Hale and I left him to it, I only hoped that her father would not pick up on his body guard-like stalking.

I loathed my bedroom for a reason; there were no paints, canvases, paintbrushes or any artistic tools that provided any evidence that my artistic skills surpassed further than just the basic piano. My hands itched to drag a piece of charcoal over a blindingly white piece of parchment or even to sweep the comforting path of color that my paint and paintbrushes allowed.

I was limited to the piano.

Limited to the instrument that would not allow me to visually release my pent up emotion.

_She _was downstairs and _she _brought out those feelings. I hadn't touched a crayon since I was five and I'd never seen a paintbrush after the 'crayon incident' as it was referred to all those years ago. But, I'd moved out so many months ago and I'd secretly bought them and stashed them in the confines of my room: paintbrushes, watercolors, pastels, charcoals and canvases of various sizes. I hadn't told a soul- not even Alice who was near enough my only confidant.

Carlisle and Esme would freak.

I had to pretend that art was no longer an interest of mine and that suited me fine.

I still remembered the horrified look on my kindergarten teacher's face when I drew my weekly picture. Carlisle blamed my behavior and the subsequent picture on our recent move from our previous home, back when they had first taken me in. My past was difficult to comprehend and the teachers let the incident slide.

My foot eased on the pedal as I reached the apartment block that I lived in and I parked the Volvo in the empty spot that no one ever seemed to occupy. Keys jingled as I lifted them to my door and I tossed them to the side of the room where they landed softly on my leather sofa.

Instantaneously, my feet followed their familiar path and up a pair of stairs to my second floor where I kept my tools.

Nothing could stop me.

The urge was too strong.

Dropping my coat unceremoniously onto the floor, I grabbed the nearest brush, delved into the already mixed brown paint and lost myself in the image of _her_. My hands followed their path and I reveled in the silence.

Browns dominated the canvas, accompanied by a divine blue.

Crafting a pathway to contentment, I interweaved a series of colors that would highlight _her _beauty and the mysticism that was Bella Swan.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered the familiar strident sound that _she _always answered to. I smirked and patted the incredibly irritating chain and ball in my pocket- she needed a break.

I would return her pager when I was good and ready.

She needed a break from the irritation of Rosalie's beck and call.

~~**~~

When I eventually crashed on my bed, my sleep was interrupted by a series of untimely beeps and an incessant ringing. My hands groped for my pocket and I retrieved the pager that I had seen Bella answer to on so many occasions; without thinking- I removed the batteries. What she had brought it to the party for I do not know.

Although, sleep after that was delightful and welcomed.

However, a peaceful lie in that I had been pining for was merely knocked off of the agenda with a quiet knock on my apartment door. Alice no doubt. I checked the time and noted that it was half past eight- I then knew for definite that it was Alice. I unlocked the door and allowed her entrance to my apartment and she brought a newspaper with her.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Edward," she replied quietly- too quietly for my liking. Black marks under her eyes informed me of her lack of sleep and I had a question poised and ready.

"When did you go to sleep last night?" My question was followed by a shrug on her part and I closed the door behind us and motioned for her to sit on the nearest sofa. Before she sat, she took the paper and placed it neatly on my coffee table and then eyed to room with a meticulous stare before sitting with a satisfied smile.

"Alice, how long?" Her eyes were drooping and I already knew the answer.

"I-I didn't," she yawned tiredly. I nodded in understanding and quickly went to fetch the blanket I kept stored in my bathroom closet. Alice had already taken to sleeping on my couch and so I covered her with her blanket and left her to sleep. Whilst she slept soundly in my living area, I took to the second floor and back to where the canvas was placed.

My hands couldn't control themselves and I picked up the nearest paintbrush to adjust the glare on the windscreen of my car. The amount of time I spent 'adjusting' the picture seemed to escape my mind and I blanched when I heard Alice shuffling about and climbing the stairs to the floor I occupied. In haste, I dropped the brush to the floor, smearing paint on my newly bought outfit. My legs raced to the door and I was about to slam it shut when the pixie squirmed her way through.

Curses escaped and I was about to deny everything in the room- the paints, the canvas- everything. I sighed when she caught sight of my hidden tools and she merely patted my shoulder.

I expected more of a reaction.

"Edward, I knew. How do you explain the several paint marks I find on your clothes at Esme's?"

Her tone was slightly mirthful and he hand squeezed my arm.

"I won't tell if you won't tell," she reasoned- motioning towards her disheveled and unkempt state due to lack of sleep, "Esme would throw a fit if she found out that I never even went to bed last night. There was just _too _much tidying to be done."

"Ok."

My reply was simple and I pulled her into a sisterly hug, scuffing her hair in a childish fashion.

"What've you been drawing then?" she asked curiously, leaving my side and dancing her way over to my canvas. Alice's fingers reached towards the newly painted picture, "Its wet," I warned her. Her breath hitched when she realized who it was- who I'd painted.

"She's my only friend you'know," Alice informed me, "apart from you and Emmett."

"What about Jasper? You seemed rather friendly with him last night?"

She stood firm and shrugged, always the strong one, Alice never blushed and refused to show her embarrassment.

"He was being very amiable, he is an interesting character. He lives next to Bella, did you know that?"

I shrugged, Jasper had been an acquaintance of mine since we had moved to Forks, we'd found an understanding in one another with the pressures of modern society.

"No I didn't, I've never been to his apartment," although I now made plans to visit. Alice flicked her way through the several pictures I had stacked against the wall and the sketch pads by the window. I watched as she furrowed her brows in confusion and wonderment as she scanned my artwork.

"Do you know Bella or something?" she asked curiously, noting the presence of Bella on each and every drawing. My head shook a motion of 'no' and she narrowed her eyes, "I've never really met her before."

"How _do _you know her then?"

My hands clenched and then unclenched, Alice took a seat in a nearby chair with a picture and titled her head. I watched her carefully as she observed the image, "As you said before, you find Jasper and interesting character- Bella is the same for me. I began painting again because of her- not because I missed it- but because I needed it. She's different Alice- she's just as messed up as we are, I can tell."

"I see, she seemed odd when we went shopping together," Alice replied, placing the picture back onto the floor and skipping back over to me for a hug.

"Everyone you take shopping are odd to you Alice-"

"Its eleven, I'm going to go call Emmett- make sure he's ok."

"You go do that then," I smiled, scuffing her hair once more and ushering her out of the room and closing the door behind us- leaving a piece of my soul locked away as I began the activities of the coming day.

As per usual, Alice left my apartment at half past eleven and I followed shortly after. Saturday afternoon's were usually spent at Esme and Carlisle's where Esme would cook a hearty meal and we would relay the weeks events to one another. I had come to lie about my usual activities as they usually consisted of drawing, painting or sketching a picture that usually revolved around Bella.

Carlisle greeted me warmly at the door and I noted that Alice must have spent the entirety of last night cleaning as the remnants of the party were nowhere to be seen. Esme soon glided out of the kitchen and embraced me in a loving hug before returning to the stove.

I preferred it when the house was quiet; it was calming and easy for me to be able to relax.

Esme had a comical smile plastered all over her face and I noticed that she'd let out a happy sigh every now and then. I watched as she tenderly washed cabbage in the colander, humming away with a slightly artificial nonchalance. I had found a seat on the side in the kitchen and she playfully shooed me, batting me over to one of the kitchen chairs.

"Could you be a dear and peel these for me?" she asked, shifting a bowl of potatoes under my nose.

"Sure." I listened to her humming and then shook my head when she let out another obvious sigh.

"Ok, I get it- what do you want?" I asked mirthfully. Esme was always easy to read when she was curious about something or another.

"Me? Nothing really, but I was wondering about you and Bella…last night?" she asked with a passive tone.

"I'd rather you keep that quiet, please?" I asked her seriously, refusing to peel the potatoes without her confirmation. Her smile faded somewhat and a confused look marred her usual grin.

"It was only a car ride, mother. Plus, Carlisle tells me that Mr. Hale has been inquiring about a possible engagement between his daughter and I."

"Pish-posh, I know you hate the girl," Esme answered brusquely.

"It doesn't matter, Mr Hale is relinquishing all rights of R.L.H Enterprises to Rosalie and he wants her to marry 'someone suitable' as a condition. He seems to think that he'd be doing Carlisle a favour by offering me the post."

"A favor?"

"A way of taming my 'wild side' he told Carlisle."

"I thought Emmett was infatuated with this Rosalie though, he looked about ready to fall at her feet last night," she spoke confusedly. I almost laughed out loud and bit the side of my cheek- Alice and I had promised Emmett that we would not tell anyone about their affairs behind closed doors.

"Really?" I asked her. Esme simply swatted my shoulder with her spoon and scuffed my hair.

"I know you know. Don't play silly with me," she laughed, "Ignore Robert, he has priorities that involve money and nothing else- doesn't even have time for that poor son of his, no wonder people talk."

I had the vague urge to remind her that people talked about her family as well but decided to leave her that little bit ignorant. I'd be surprised if she didn't have an inkling anyway.

Dinner was a cordial event and Alice and Emmett made up for my lack of response as to what we had done the previous evening and during the week. Emmett prattled on about being given a raise and Alice relayed her previous shopping trip with her and about the planning of the party.

Carlisle was sure that he had raised another sizable amount for the hospital and commended Alice's efforts to bring together a admirable party. Forks clattered against 'the good china' and Esme offered another round of food, Emmett accepting and scoffing the left overs of Esme's delicious dinner.

Alice immediately whipped around the table after everyone had finished and slipped into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

I decided to leave soon after and returned to the comfortable silence of my apartment. I chose to leave the painting be and grabbed a sketch book and a pencil before settling myself on the leather sofa and sketching away. I marked out a new scene: Bella's apartment block and then the outline of her still frame, stood with a look of ambivalence on the edge of the sidewalk.

I'd come across Bella and her peculiar routine when I was in one of my surly moods. Alice had tried in vain to cheer me up, but she had given up and decided to leave me be. At that moment in time, I'd wanted to get away from the confines of the apartment. The Volvo had soon coursed its way to the park near Emmett's workplace and I parked up, taking a more unusual route through the trees and shrubbery instead of the conventional path. I ascended the sloping hill, between the thick trees and stopped when I'd reached an almost peak.

It was beautiful.

My legs seemed to give way and I sat, legs crossed, and with a huge grin plastering my face. I felt as though I was the only one who had ever the joy to discover the breathtaking spot overlooking the main part of Forks.

It was then that she came bustling down the path, a book in hand and a bag laden with god -knows what. She shuffled towards a mossy bench and sat with a satisfied sigh. I watched as she pulled her lunch from her bag and then proceeded to laugh about something pointless at the bottom of the sloping hill.

Her laugh seemed to bring a smile to my face - a feat that Alice had not managed to accomplish.

She seemed to care free, watching others as I was watching her and it was …different.

I'd return to the same spot, not every day, just enough to establish that she had a routine; arriving at twelve and then answering a pathetic little pager that would interrupt her reading or watching and drag her away from the scene below me. After she'd leave, I'd always feel a little more sullen and would leave right after.

The girl confused me, sometimes she would laugh and would seem so happy and then on other days she'd slam her bag down and cross her arms- not even bothering to eat her lunch. I'd always try to formulate an idea as to why she'd become so unhappy and would accumulate various situations such as a bad day at work, dog dying or something of that genre.

What I seemed to notice above all was the she was lonely.

She never brought a friend, never seemed to call anyone and would always eat in silence as she watched the world below the hill.

I even once heard her cry.

That was when I began to sketch.

I broke the familial rule of not being able to paint and draw, though, I trusted myself enough not to succumb to my feelings and commanded myself to commit to what was in front of me. I had pined to draw since I was little but Carlisle was hesitant that it would open up a whole can of worms that would send me into another realm of depression.

He was right.

Painting and drawing seemed so hard when the flashbacks were so vivid.

Painful, gut wrenching flashbacks that would tear at my insides.

I forced myself to put pencil to paper and began the very first sketches of my adult life. They focused mainly around emotion and I picked up on her loneliness and sketched it along with my own feelings. She would laugh, cry and even sit in silence and watching her made me feel as though I was being given a private insight into her life. Many a time I had wanted to join her and to give her the company that she seemed to lust for but I continued to sketch and decided to display my work instead.

I'd worked on a number of angles and accumulated a series of my paintings, sketches and photographs to create a montage of her daily life. It provided me with a sense of joy, that I was able to display something that I could be proud of. A local gallery displayed my work and I became attached to the addiction of artwork.

I decided that one day I would put her out of her misery and be the first person to make her see that everyone was not the same.

That someone felt the same.

That I understood.

~~**~~

I woke to a mass of paper and sighed upon realization that my sketchbook had fallen apart under the strain of my fitful sleep. My fingers diligently grasped the several sheets and drawings and I placed them under the front cover that was still intact.

Today was a Sunday and an Alice free day- she always shopped on a Sunday.

I'd planned to return the demonic machine on my coffee table back to Bella. I'd replaced the batteries and was horrified to find that she had been sent twenty messages, I almost had the nerve to delete every single last one but decided that I'd only be causing Bella a nuisance that she did not deserve.

At noon, I found myself driving towards her apartment and standing outside of her building. Though I was somewhat meticulous in the planning of this decision, I had forgotten that I did not know the actual number of her apartment and cursed my inability to find out the information earlier, my excitement at seeing Bella had once again had clouded my vision.

She was endangering my rational thinking and I couldn't care less.

She was Bella and she was like us.

An outsider.

Giving in to temptation, I decided to abandon all sensible action and instead- knocked on every single door that I could find. After disturbing most of Bella's apartment block I found myself before her door and ready with a pager in hand. The lady below Bella's apartment had guided me to 'The Weird Girl's' door and I had hastily corrected the batty old woman that I was looking for 'Bella Swan' and not 'The Weird Girl'.

No one deserved to be called weird.

The old lady shrugged and slammed the door after pointing to the correct destination.

Once I reached the door, I found myself adjusting clothing here and there- something I'd never really bothered about in the past. To say that Bella was surprised to find me on her doorstep was an understatement, she literally forgot to breathe.

I was worried when she began to turn an unnatural shade and quickly shook her shoulders and she flinched back into her normal state.

"I-Im sorry about that," she apologized, shaking her head and motioning for me to come inside. Most of last night I had tried to prepare a plausible explanation as to why I had her pager in my possession when it was safely tucked away in a zipped compartment of her bag.

I decided to tell her the truth.

"I have your pager here-"

"Oh shit, Rosalie is going to murder me. How many messages?" she asked with a wince.

I checked the screen for confirmation again, "Twenty three."

She brushed a hand through her hair and seemed to forget that her pager was locked away in her bag throughout the night.

"Here," I motioned towards the pager and grabbed her hand, pulling her over towards the apartment window. I was feeling spontaneous. She followed hesitantly but gripped my hand and allowed herself to be dragged over to the window.

I wasted no time in taking advantage of the open window and took one long breath before pulling my arm back and throwing the machine through the air. We watched the machine as it flew and then crashed onto the sidewalk below, Bella's eyes never leaving the sight of her destroyed form of communication.

I was worried for a few minutes when she became statuesque, I thought I'd just committed the worst of all sins when she turned and smiled.

She smiled the biggest fucking smile I ever saw and closed the window with a victorious expression.

"I'm dead and I don't even care," she sighed happily.

I shrugged and cast a thought to a furious Rosalie- It was completely worth it.

"Want to go and get some lunch? I know this great little park bench down the road…"

Bella took one moment to smile and grabbed her coat before answering with another enchanting grin.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**After a week of a hellish illness -I'm back, sniffles and all. I change POV here because I believe it gives an insight into the workings of Edward's mind, Bella's story has been told and now its Edward's turn, I will return to Bella's POV in due course. There is still a lot to be learnt about the Cullens, especially Edward. I hope you're in for a journey. Thank you for every review, alert and favorite. Update shall be in a couple of days. Neica x**


	8. Sketching

**New idea. Plot that just wont die. Review if you please!**

**

* * *

**

**Park Bench Portrait**

Chapter Eight: Sketching

The sun wasn't beating down; the birds certainly weren't chirping and the sky wasn't bright but that didn't deter our mission to the park bench that Bella favored so much. We were man and woman, seeking company that would hopefully quell the aching feeling of loneliness that marred our day to day lives.

Our steps were carefully planned and in tandem with one another, the looming gray of the coming storm providing the unique lighting that caused our shadows to flicker side by side, keeping one another in an amicable company. As predicted on the weather this morning, the thunderclaps echoed throughout the small town of Forks. I slipped a concerned glance Bella's way in hopes to decipher whether she still wanted to continue with our venture.

Her reply formed in a small smirk.

She didn't care.

We trudged our way through the bracken pathway and past the unnoticeable passageway in the ferns that I usually took, one of the many secrets that I kept locked away; I smiled at the thought. It felt odd to be following her to the place where she felt oddly comfortable to show any type of emotion that the day had brought, it was _her _place and I was an invader. I was breaking her unconscious tradition and she felt comfortable with that. I could tell by the smile that was still etched into her face, gleaming as though she had won an unprecedented jackpot. Had I been in one of those moods- it would have cheered me exponentially just to see her smile.

I noticed her now unhurried pace and watched as she stopped with her trademark smirk. The bench was within eyesight, we had almost made it when she crossed her arms and claimed a stance that could have been mistaken for arrogance had I not observed her better.

"Are you scared yet?"

Her words were a mockery of my racing jibe. Smart.

My resounding laugh was proof enough for her that I had paid careful attention to her words and picked up on the ridicule she had intended for me to recognize.

"Very menacing," I responded, referring to her dismally poor attempt to induce fear into the situation. I was about to tell her that I was immune to fear, something manly that would create a rugged and fearless exterior. But that would be lying, wouldn't it?

I am not a liar.

Just an avoider.

Our pace became unmatched and she trundled along the damp bracken with a tentative step.

"You do realize that we forgot the food?" her voice quipped over her shoulder. My head shook and I thought about our sudden exit of her apartment and our adventure to the place where she became the Bella that I had grown to know.

The Bella that no one else had the _fortune _of getting to know.

"I'm sure we'll manage, there are ferns a plenty- take your pick."

"You, Edward Cullen, may be a herbivore but I am certainly not."

"Looks like you'll have to take the grizzly bears on then, good luck with that."

Our banter trailed off as we reached the bench and she took a seat without waiting for me or for a sign that I was following. It was amusing to watch as she seemed to fall into a daze, her eyes sweeping over the view below the treacherously steep hill that the bench overlooked. The park was empty, usual for the weather in which we'd decided to venture out in. I heard her sigh and she patted the vacant spot next to her, willing me to join her comatose bliss.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" she asked dreamily. Her hands battled against the breeze of the upcoming storm as she tried to tame her long tendrils of hair, curling sections behind her ear and then valiantly trying to keep them there.

"It certainly is," I responded, my eyes never leaving the sight of Bella's frame.

Gaily, my feet followed suit of her actions and I sank into the bench with a satisfied sigh. Like many a time before, Bella lifted her feet and crossed them so that she was sitting Indian style. She always took the position before she had something to mull over- I'd noticed through my frequent visits to the spot I had deemed my 'escape'.

"I was wondering," she began wearily, I cursed anything that would make her feel as though she was uncomfortable but listened anyway, "How many times did you watch me here? I mean, why?" her voice trailed and my hands found themselves tangled in my hair as I tried to formulate something that would not scare her and send her running through the wood in which we had just trailed through.

My answer must not have been quick enough or I'd lost myself in an inner debate again, because she interrupted the silence my thoughts had plunged us into.

"You don't have to tell me, I don't want to pry."

"You're not, well, not really. I suppose I owe you an explanation," I answered hurriedly. It made me feel guilty when she would become so intrigued and then I would shoot her down without a second thought. Here I was, the freak that had painted and photographed her and sketched for days on end. Of course I owed her an explanation.

"You seem so different from when I first met you," she voiced quietly.

I had an easy answer for that.

"I have my bad days."

Which was true, I did; I just wasn't comfortable bearing all at that moment.

My fingers deftly traced the uneven dents in the wood of the bench and I began my explanation, much to Bella's curiosity.

"It was an accident- finding you here, I'd stumbled upon the place when I was in need of alone time. I was hoping to just get away- find somewhere that would satisfy my aching need to be alone," I sounded something akin to a manic depressant but continued with my odd explanation that she craved, "I'd driven the Volvo around for a while and then spontaneously stopped and retreated. The Volvo really isn't the best place to be when you're about to go crazy from lack of solitude."

The humor was lost on her as she stared at the hill fixated. I was sure that I sounded somewhat frenzied as of now.

" I came here, a few meters away and I felt calm enough to just sit and watch everyone else for a change, instead of people watching _me_. How people can be so cruel as to point and stare every time they see me at a party is beyond my knowledge- I'm sure you heard something or other about my 'past' at Alice's birthday party- I wouldn't put it past them."

Bella's brows twitched and I knew she had acquired knowledge of something; the fucking hag Beryl had been sat next to her, of course she knew something.

"I was happy, content- whatever you want to call it, then you came stomping down the path with so many burdens it wasn't funny. It reminded me that I was not the only person in this world that had unfortunate luck and maybe that I should keep an open mind for once. You sucked it up though and you began to _laugh _something so pointless as a drunkard and yet it made you _laugh_."

Her gaze had turned slightly confused, though she never voiced a question.

"I hadn't laughed about anything for a long time, Bella. You made _me _laugh."

"H-how?" she was confused.

"I don't have a clue. I was grateful though, I enjoyed the spot that secluded me from the others and I picked up on the fact that you had a routine, visiting the same spot every single day. I saw you cry, Bella."

Her cheeks flushed a delicate shade of red and I shook my head mirthfully.

"Well, I guess its too late to be embarrassed now," she shrugged, resting her head in her palms.

"I'd been debating on whether to begin my art again after so many years of -"

"You gave it up?" she interrupted hurriedly, "Why?"

"It's a long story."

Bella knew that this was a sign to let the issue drop and she did having learnt from previous experience in the Volvo.

"But the fact was- I did. I painted and sketched, I'd bring sketchbooks and I'd go home with the intention of taking a brush to a pallet and forming something that would resemble my day watching you. You watched everyone else and I watched you."

Her hand shot out from its position on her lap and it carefully glided over to meet mine, where she grasped it in her hold and cradled it with a tender care. She whispered so softly that I barely caught the muffled "Thank you" through her following tears.

"We're so messed up aren't we?" she chuckled, her hand still tightly holding my own as if she had anchored herself onto my being. A soul for a soul.

She didn't even know the half of it and I really didn't want her to know anything of my horrific tale. Not something that should be revealed to anyone.

I'd had enough of the melodramatic tension that my explanation had created and I rose to my feet, clasping Bella's hand dearly in my own and tugging her upwards.

"We've only been here for-"

"We're not going- I just want to…show you something."

A look of excitement flashed though her face and she gladly allowed herself to be dragged alongside my body. Carefully, I began the walk back towards the beginnings of the woods and down the bracken path towards the secret passage that led to _my _sanctuary. She had shown me her sanctuary and I felt the need to show her mine. I _wanted _to show her mine.

"Where are we g-"

I shushed her and continued the slight ascent through the tall ferns that covered a small track to the place I had visited so often. Her neck careened to try and peer over my shoulder, I chuckled and kept with my slow and torturing pace through a shrubbery of nettles. Her hand was warm against my skin and I glanced towards her. Her stumbling was merely an adoration of mine as she apologized for the amount of times that she stumbled and tripped.

Again, I anchored her to my side and never once let her fall, something she looked grateful for. She trusted my judgment when I clasped a hand over her eyes- with permission- and guided her to the exact spot in which I had first spotted her presence.

Like child's play, I lifted my hands from her face and revealed the secret that I had cherished for the past few weeks. The instantaneous gasp that escaped her mouth was reassuring enough of my sanctuary's intoxicating feel.

I wasn't the only one.

We sank to the floor imitating Bella's previous position on the bench as we overlooked the entirety of Forks. Bella was rendered speechless. What surprised me to no end was when she lifted her free hand and swiftly punched me on the arm.

"What was that for?" I asked incredulously.

"_That _is for making me sit down there like a fool…and for not bringing me here sooner."

The same enchanting smile from the apartment surfaced on her flawless face once again and I admonished the thoughts of the dull ache in my arm so that I could focus on her widening grin. I knew then what I would draw next.

It would be my masterpiece.

Our quiet appreciation of a magnificent find was soon interrupted by the wild and sporadic thunder that echoed overhead. It was a mere few seconds later that the rain began to fall leaving us vulnerable in the rapidly increasing frequency of rain.

"You think you're good at racing? Watch this," Bella smirked once again and before I knew it- she was running with a swift and mildly elegant speed.

She was challenging me.

I would gladly accept.

Ready or not.

Here I come.

~~**~~

The little blighter tricked me.

I made it back to the apartment in what I thought was a record time when she opened the door with an aloof expression, toweling her hair with a carefree grace.

"Seems you car is a cover up for your impeccably slow running."

"You cheated," I smiled, shaking my hair over the threshold to her apartment. She retorted with a sly tilt of her lips.

"I never gave specific instruction as to how to play the game. If you want to play the game- you have to be ruthless."

Rubbish.

"Then we'd be just like _them_, Bella. In a world where ruthlessness is more popular than kindness. I'll gladly admit defeat."

She looked shocked and bit her lip.

"I like your way of thinking. Here," she threw a clean towel my way and permitted me entrance to her humble abode. It was clean- not Alice clean- but clean all the same. Bella sauntered over to the sofa and flung herself onto the overstuffed pillows that adorned its frame.

"What else do you paint then?" Bella called through the mass of pillow that framed her head.

Dare I tell her?

The truth of the matter was that I couldn't paint-or sketch for the matter- anything remotely unrelated to Bella. I couldn't paint a landscape with sweeping fields of typical flowers, I couldn't photograph the ensnaring image of the First Beach and I couldn't even bare to sketch an outline of my own hand.

My response was jaded by my distaste for the issue.

"I don't."

Bella's head snapped hastily in my direction, a look of astonishment maiming her usually bright smile.

"Why? Please don't tell me it's a long story, I'm fed up with being used for company just to be disappointed over and over again. If it's a long story- don't bother replying, just don't expect me to find our conversations worth continuing. The cryptic persona you have going on has to stop!"

I watched helplessly as she ranted, it must have been frustrating, being left completely befuddled and bemused. My mind careened towards telling her and yet I felt compelled to fight against it. Why should I explain myself to anyone?

The look of utter disappointment glazed her features and I felt infuriated at myself for handing her yet another burden to look after. The burden of my secretive 'persona' as she called it. My whole being was against lying, but for her sakes- I'd rather shield her from the likes of my world.

"I don't do it often is what I meant."

A complete and utter outright lie.

I felt ashamed.

"Here," she fumbled through a drawer in her coffee table and pulled out a pencil and a notepad. Her hands presented the stationary to me in an act of offering, "Draw our place."

I noted the use of our, but that didn't deter from the main fact that she wanted me to draw something.

Something that wasn't _her_.

There were ways I could twist the situation, she never said that she couldn't be the centerpiece of the picture. I gently accepted the pad and she watched diligently as I sketched the outline of her body in what was deemed _our _place. She shook her head.

"Not me- just _our _place," she emphasized.

"Bella, I can't do that."

My hands began to clam and I was about to throw the pad back onto the coffee table when she grasped her hand into mine once again.

"Edward, please?" She used my name. My instincts were screaming for me to burn the pad- the pencil and anything that would be used in the creation of Bella's desired picture.

I could leave.

Right now.

But the pull and the need to show Bella that I _could _do it began to override my rational thought. All she wanted was one measly drawing of a place in which we had begun to create a friendship. Something like that was bound to be special to her- it certainly was to me.

She lifted her free hand and edged the pencil grasping fist by my side towards the pad of paper. We had taken a seat on her sofa and she gently eased me back into the seat while still edging my hand towards the pad.

Her eyes screamed a voice that I could hear so clearly.

_For me_.

I submitted and foolishly began to trace the faint beginnings of a fern, my hand clenched in earnest.

Any moment now.

Bella watched with reverence as I battled with the fear of what was bound to surface. It felt too safe, too easy and I waited for the moment where the pain would seep into the crevices of my mind. How foolish I was. I still had time to leave, time to escape. However, Bella's yearning gazed fixed on my now shaking hand and observed my pathetic attempt to draw the serrated leaves of a nettle.

They hit.

Hard and fast.

Flashes so vivid and abhorrent that I scrunched my lids shut to prevent Bella from seeing the true depth of my feelings. Had it been her- I would have fought the demons with her, but she didn't deserve this. It wasn't her fault and she didn't need to see my pathetic inability to control my emotions- or even my own mind.

Once I was under there was no going back.

The images permeated every fiber of my vision.

A body.

Another.

The dark.

A putrid stench.

My parents.

"Edward!"

I felt hands slapping the incriminating cause of my breakdown from my grasp and then grabbing onto my face in an attempt to calm the inner rage that taunted my inaudible flashbacks.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I could hear her frantic cries over my childlike imitation of having a nightmare.

One that would haunt me for the rest of my pathetic existence.

"Edward, Please!"

I was causing her pain.

Yet another burden for her to hold.

Her hand pried my fist open and I restrained myself from lashing out and throwing a punch, Bella came first- not the images. Not them.

_Her_.

Our fingers locked in a reassuring hold.

She would be _my _anchor.

Now it was _her _turn.

* * *

**So, someone asked me if I was an artist- unfortunately I am not; I'd like to think of writing as my art, whether it be good or bad- you're still left with the mental images it creates and that is good enough for me. Update in a couple of days guys. Neica x**


	9. Unveiling

**New idea. Plot that just wont die. Review if you please!**

* * *

**Park Bench Portrait**

Chapter Nine: Unveiling

Minutes seemed like hours as I rested in the tight embrace that Bella refused to break. Our limbs entangled as I held on for dear life and mentally willed the violent images to disperse and crawl back into the crevices that they came from. The battle was slowly leading to a winning victory on my part and I exhaled with a shudder.

Bella's arms enveloped my body and entwined around my neck, still in the same position that we had been in for the past fifteen minutes. My head dipped into the hollow of her neck and the comforting scent of freesias lulled me into a more relaxed and less panicked state. Neither of us seemed to have anything to say, I was far too embarrassed to explain myself which was quite selfish as she deserved an explanation towards my sporadic outburst. However, for the moment- we were content. Minds still reeling from the shock of the situation.

As we sat in an inescapable silence, the recognition of how close I had come to harming Bella finally sank in. I felt sick.

My fingers clenched at the think cardigan wrapped around her torso; how could I have come so close as to hurting this beautiful being? A gentle creature who deserved so much more than to witness my weak attempt to control my own emotions.

"E-Edward- that's a little tight," she barely even whispered. I instantly recoiled, bringing my hands into tight fists and away from her vulnerable frame. I'd done it again. I was hurting her. Her expression changed from blank to a look of bewilderment as I slipped her off of my lap and came to stand with my hands fisting my hair in frustration. I couldn't- I _wouldn't _be near her. My feet carried my weight to her apartment door and began the action that I should have taken long before my pencil even hit the paper.

I was leaving.

My thoughts were in the process of trying to produce an excuse, an apology- anything that would take the look of utter shock from her flawless face. I daren't turn around and face her in fear that she would look at me like the rest of the world already did; like I was a freak. I knew it was wrong and I knew that she'd resent me for it, but I grabbed the door handle anyway and left the apartment whilst she sat motionless on the sofa. I'd realized that she _couldn't _be my anchor, not when I posed such a paramount danger towards her. Instead, I ransacked my pockets for the Volvo's keys and slammed the car door as I ignited the engine. My foot never left the pedal and the speed increased along with my guilt, Forks soon blurred as I raced towards an escape that lay in the heart of Seattle.

I never even made it to the Rally Point where I was set on relieving some of the ungodly tension I needed a release from. The law caught up with my criminal ways and a police cruiser signaled for me to stop- maybe this was my break, I could be locked away from the rest of humanity and I would be safe from hurting the innocent people that fell into my life.

"Step out of the car and put your hands behind your head."

As instructed, I placed my hands against my skull and slowly left the confines of the Volvo. A rough hand instantly pressed me against the hood of my newly polished car and grasped at my collar. It was obvious that the officer had overreacted slightly, but the small town of Forks had one of the lowest crime rates around and it was probably refreshing for him to have caught wind of my unlawful ways.

He checked for any signs of weaponry that really did take the overreaction to a new level- but I let him have his fun. Maybe if I was co-operative I might be able to let him accept my offer of locking me up in one of the station's cells.

"Do you have any idea what speed you were going?" he asked incredulously.

To be honest- I didn't. The needle on the dial had reached somewhere towards the far right and I hadn't bothered to determine my exact speed, just the fact that I was dangerously wavering between crashing and causing an accident in the wake of my previous actions.

I should thank him for that, I could have hurt someone else with my selfish ways.

"I don't know officer," my reply was stunted and hollow.

"I clocked you at one-ten in a fifty zone, that's an awful disregard to your own safety as well as the welfare of others. This could have been a lot more serious had you been allowed to get away with it."

Please take me away and lock me up.

I was so close to hurting this lovely woman and I deserve to be incarcerated.

Please?

"Punks these days," he ranted quietly as he filled out a ticket. Ignorant of whether he wanted me standing, I slunk to the floor and balanced a head on my hand as he scribbled away with a furious hand. My movements only incited another bout of annoyance from him and I tried to block it out.

"-That's right young man, you should be disappointed- where were you going in such a hurry?" his eyes narrowed and awaited my response, only my mind had faltered and couldn't think of a better excuse than the truth.

"A private racing strip in Seattle," I offered quietly.

His hands slammed the ticket book closed and he span on his heel.

"I knew you were one of those from the minute I looked at _you_. Reckless boy racers! I have you know that one of my well known associates owns that strip- I'm keeping tabs on you, if I hear of a break in…so god help me-"

Great, this man knew Carlisle.

"License."

"In the side compartment."

I waited for the gasp over the realization of my name, it never came. Instead, the officer huffed loudly and continued to fill out the form with precision.

"Carlisle won't be too happy with this, Edmund."

"I can't say he will be," my voice weakened, hands clenching at the jeans that covered my legs. Gravel crunched under the soles of his polished boots and he thrust the ticket under my nose.

"You have ten days to mail your plea to the courts, they'll decide whether you deserve the fine- do yourself a favor and admit your wrong-doings."

I inched my hand towards his and stuffed the ticket into my pocket.

"Thanks-?" I asked in a manner that vied for his name.

"Chief Swan, Charlie Swan," he spoke with a proud authority.

"Thanks."

He looked at me oddly and raised his brows- he didn't know how much his ticket had saved me from building up a rage and intentionally crashing the Volvo.

"Welcome, I guess. Drive _safe_."

With that, he took his book and strolled back to his cruiser without so much as much as a second glance. His name rang a bell in the vague distance of my mind yet my thoughts were too absorbed in the thought of having to tell Carlisle that I had disappointed him once again. The rain began to pick up again and I let myself wallow in the self- hatred that I had built up, ignoring the warm comfort that the Volvo offered.

~~**~~

Sometime during the night, I managed to drive the route back to Carlisle and Esme's. Esme took one look at me on the doorstep and then grabbed me into one of her comforting hugs. We knew the routine- I took three steps at a time and within seconds found solace in the pristine neatness of my old room. Maybe it would be better for me to be away from my paints for the night.

I simply sat in the middle of my bed after placing the speeding ticket on the drawers opposite the window.

I waited five minutes for Carlisle.

He entered the room with a calm grace and then halted to study my appearance before coming to sit by my side. Our breathes were even and I leaned against the wall as Carlisle evaluated the situation.

"Where were you this time?" he asked routinely.

"Home…" my voice was a culmination of fear and hurt, Carlisle sighed. He knew what 'home' meant.

"Where was the episode?" his voice was still controlled and held a calming effect that had grown on me over the years. My throat constricted and I felt the lump surface in my throat.

"Bella's."

Carlisle's head snapped towards me and he quickly asked the question that I was ready to shoot down.

"Did you hurt her?" his voice held a note of fear.

"No. I would never hurt her- Alice would skin me alive," I told him. Plus, I'd throw myself off of the nearest bridge.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It had to be asked-"

"I know."

There was a short silence before Carlisle patted my leg.

"Although I don't condone racing while in a state of emotional impairment- did you get to the strip?"

I sighed, "Not quite," I motioned towards the ticket on the drawers and watched as he reached over. His brows never wavered but I could tell that he was disappointed at my inability to control myself better- though he would never speak it aloud.

"Get some rest, I suggest you talk to Bella- maybe its time you confide in her. Alice tells me that she trusts her Edward, maybe you'd benefit from the closure. From what I've heard, Bella is a nice person and you've become rather friendly- take advantage of that."

"I can't do that Carlisle, its not fair on her and I never want her to experience the repercussions of my actions."

His fatherly voice softened and he calmly stood to his feet.

"Bell _deserves _an explanation, I won't push you son, but she's going to be very worried and upset if you leave her clueless. I'll have Esme call her later- Alice is outside, she wants to see you."

I allowed a nod and motioned for him to let her in and he left with a final concerned glance. Alice neither ran nor squealed when she saw me- instead she crept to the edge of my bed and found her way into my arms. Her spiky black hair tickled my chin and I scuffed her hair in another act of brotherly kindness, though it was half-hearted.

"Do you want me to call Emmett too? We can sit together like when we were little?" she offered, remembering the times when one of us would break down and when we would sit together as a tight-knit trio and then work through it together.

"He's only down the hall-"

"No he's not."

I snapped my head in the general direction of the door and Emmett smirked his infamous grin before joining the meeting on the bed.

"We're way too old to be dealing with this sort of _shit_," Emmett fisted his hair and offered a swift but light punch to my arm. I agreed, as did Alice and we sat and reminisced the moments from when we were younger; who was more freaky than the other, who needed a good kick up the rear and really- the moments that plagued us the most.

"So, what're we telling _shaggable_ Bella?"

I winced at the crudeness of his comment yet let it slide- the poor guy couldn't help himself and I couldn't blame him for that.

"I want to tell her," Alice whispered. I wasn't so sure.

"We barely know her, Alice," I reminded her. Emmett just shrugged.

"She's my friend, you said so yourself that she isn't entirely like the others. She's lonely and she has no one else to tell, I trust her."

Emmett followed.

"I like her. Not as much as _luscious_ and _sexy _Rosalie though."

My smile returned in the mess of our situation.

"I feel like I'm fucking thirteen again," I sighed needlessly.

"There were bullies then Edward, this is Bella we are talking about and we're grown enough to make decisions carefully- she wouldn't hurt a fly and I bet you scared her half to death. I want to tell her, you know I'm usually against it."

"True mate." Emmett nodded.

"I-I just don't want to hurt her Alice. I like her…"

Her hand joined mine as Emmett whistled.

"I know you do, I know. You won't hurt her Edward, you managed to control yourself today- even if it meant getting a speeding ticket." her voice was soft like Carlisle's and reassuring. Emmett scoffed at the ticket and I shook my head.

"I don't know, Alice."

"She can be trusted, I can feel it Edward." Alice was practically begging now. I felt her hand squeeze mine and I pulled her into another of our famous hugs.

"Alright, let's tell her." I finally relented. Surely she deserved the explanation I had been evading? I daren't think about the turmoil she would be going through after my departure, the guilt simply mounted. Without time for another thought, Emmett slapped a hearty pelt onto my back and almost sent Alice and I flying.

"_Fucking _finally!"

With that we burst into an uncontrollable laughter and the worries I had over meeting Bella once again crawled further back into the rear of my mind.

If only for a moment.

~~**~~

Alice and Esme suggested the idea of inviting Bella to a family meal so that I could explain my outrageous behavior. I'd offered to invite her and the day after our decision I left Carlisle and Esme's and drove my way to 'R.L.H Enterprises'.

My only thoughts circulated around the fact that Bella may not want to see me after my hideous display of emotion. She had to know that it wasn't her fault. My feet carried me as far as the elevator and then I retreated in an act of cowardice. The secretary at reception eyed me with distaste as I crossed my arms and walked in a repetitive circle.

"Can I help you?"

Shit.

I glanced her way and she watched my awkwardness whilst twirling a blond lock of hair around her manicured finger. Another one of _those_.

"No, thank you." My voice was firm and unwavering, I would not be needing her services- or her phone number. Instead of waiting for a response, I sent her a glare that would show the contempt I had for her kind and sauntered over to the elevator. I hated feeling incapable. I punched the button for the thirty fifth floor and stalked my way to Bella's office that Emmett had instructed me to get to.

I passed numerous doors and work stations that were perfectly organized and void of any coffee rings. I didn't rightly understand the nauseous feeling that accumulated as I neared the final door, I pushed the feeling aside and checked my appearance rigorously once again before forming a fist and gently knocking on the opaque glass door.

"I'll just be a minute, come in!"

There it was.

_Her _melodic voice, so sweet.

I pushed the door gently and stepped inside, scanning the place for a trace of Bella. I found her legs sticking out from under the desk and the sound of a paper shredder informed me of her activities. My body froze when she began to get back to her feet and she turned with a stack of documents.

"I'm sorry for…the…wait," her voice trailed and she let the documents onto her desk. My hand slipped to my neck and I rubbed it nervously as she crossed her arms in the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hey," it was the only word that came to mind as she blinked in rapid succession to make sure that I was real. Her eyes were a beautifully startling shade of brown and they exuded a kind warmth that most people lacked.

"Hey," she replied softly.

I liked the fact that she hadn't run screaming.

It was reassuring.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, "Emmett is just down the hall if you want him." I chuckled lightly and her expression lifted somewhat, though I was sure that she would be internally confused, her eyes betrayed her.

"No, I don't need him. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come to dinner tonight at Carlisle and Esme's? I mean, it _was _Alice's and Esme's idea and I realize that I owe you an explanation for last night."

She remained silent.

"You don't have to, if you'd rather take my previous advice and avoid me then I wouldn't begrudge you your decision. In fact, that's probably the sanest idea-"

"I'd love to," she cut me off and I nodded, keeping my body absolutely still. I watched her for a trace of regret, she may have only be accepted out of pity and that would have frustrated me more than her refusal to come.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then rocked on her heels before voicing the concern that she had been mulling over.

"You're really going to tell me this time? No take-backs?"

"No take-backs," I assured her. Now I really felt like a child, though for her smile- I would strip to my underwear and cartwheel through reception.

"I'll see you tonight, at seven?"

"That's fine," she assured me. We kept to ourselves and I waved a good-bye as the air remained somewhat awkward between us. I opened the door, span on my heel and knocked into a body, muttering several apologies as I reached for the book that had fallen out of the owner's grasp.

I was about to hand it back when my hands failed me.

"Jasper?!"

"The one and only!" He smirked a shit eating grin and thumped me on the back.

"Lets see how daddy likes this job, eh?" he guffawed and grabbed the book before disappearing with a thumb over his shoulder.

I laughed with hidden thought.

It only reminded me how much I missed _my _job.

The day passed quickly and Alice flitted around the room mumbling color co-ordination as I watched from a corner- strictly forbidden from touching the table, cutlery and the place settings. Alice even went as far as producing a ruler and methodically checking the exact space between each of the knives, spoons and forks.

She was a handful and a half.

Though, admittedly, we all were.

I held back as the doorbell rang and allowed Esme her usual welcoming of guests- it was a job she enjoyed. I head a gentle chattering and then _her _beautiful laughter tinkling closer and closer to the living room.

My fingers itched to paint something, but I kept the feeling suppressed for the evening. I was on a mission of sorts. I heard Esme offer her a seat and listened as Carlisle greeted her, offering her a drink in the process. Maybe that would make the situation easier? If she were totally inebriated?

I wouldn't be so cruel. I couldn't be towards _her_.

Alice finally resisted the urge to triple-check the place settings and tucked the ruler into her pocket before dancing her way out of the dining room and into the living room where Bella was having an animated chat with Emmett.

Some of his questions and comments were cringe worthy, we'd have to have the dinner soon so that Bella would be able to walk out of the Cullen household without being offended to the point in which she would never want to return. I was surprised at how long Emmett's behavior lasted at 'R.L.H Enterprises' his employers and colleagues usually had enough of him after a couple of weeks. Emmett definitely had an advantage with Rosalie as his 'secret' girlfriend.

After a while of standing around and internally debating, I relented and strolled to the living room where Alice and Bella were now in deep conversation about Jasper's new job. Alice seemed the most enthusiastic and poor Bella looked as though she was spent on the subject.

"Evening," I interrupted as I took a seat across the room. Bella lifted her head and smiled as though I had saved her life.

"Evening," she replied.

As the pair resumed their chatting, I inconspicuously watched Bella as she slowly made herself comfortable in our home. Her posture softened and she placed the glass of wine that she had been clutching onto for dear life down and onto the coffee table that Esme adored.

Esme flitted in and out of the room, throwing a cautious glance Bella's way here and there. After a few more minutes of pointless chatter, Carlisle announced that dinner was ready and we made our way to the dining table. Emmett was already sat on one elongated side and Alice rushed towards the free seat next to him. I politely pulled Bella's chair out from under the table and she smiled at the gesture as I took the seat next to her- Alice wouldn't have had it any other way.

Bella was amazingly cordial and accepted everything that was offered whilst giving a compliment every so often, Esme absolutely adored her- I could tell. Our conversations drifted from topic to topic yet safely strayed from the issue that had arisen the previous night.

I watched as she ate with a careful manner as she avoided my gaze. When our hands reach for the gravy in synchronization- she pulled away; when my elbow touched hers- she shuffled her chair further down the table and when I tried to catch her gaze- her eyes would stay firmly rooted to the plate before her. Maybe I was reading too much into the situation- but she seemed as though she was avoiding me.

Dinner was followed by a dessert that Alice had spent two hours creating. We ate whilst the amiable conversation continued and the nauseous feeling from my previous excursion surfaced as the evening progressed.

We finished our dessert and I watched as Alice nervously wrung her hands- dying to collect and wash the dishes that she was accustom to cleaning. Carlisle and Esme followed her lead and helped her to carry the load to the kitchen and Emmett excused himself rather abruptly to go and "watch the game."

"I suppose they planned this?" Bella asked with uncertainty.

I nodded my head-"I'm sure they did."

A silence followed and it began to irritate me, it didn't feel right. Instead of sitting down in the presence of my family, I make a hasty decision and grabbed Bella's hand. I felt a slight recoil and a pang of hurt shot through me at her fear.

"I'm sorry," I offered, dropping her hand. She surprised me by snatching it back.

"Don't be."

We exchanged smiles and I pulled her away from the living room and towards the front entrance.

"Does the courage still hold after experiencing my racing?" I asked.

Her nod was vehement.

"Of course."

"Good."

Before I dragged her outside and into the Volvo, I traced my steps back to Carlisle and explained our leave which he accepted although warning me to drive carefully and to keep my temper. I informed him of 'Our Place' and the significance it held- without explaining the fact that I had begun painting- which was still a secret from the majority of my family. I'd never explain the exact whereabouts though, after all it was 'Our Place'.

Bella hummed the tune to 'Claire De Lune' on the way to our hide-out and I joined her in a gentle harmony. We trekked through the makeshift path that I had created on the way to 'Our Place' and lifted the torch I had brought along to highlight a safe pathway for Bella to take. Together, we climbed the distance to the peak and sank onto a bed of moss.

I noticed that she attempted to zip her coat up but had gotten it stuck halfway. I had no intentions of seeing her freeze to death and reached across towards the zip, I locked eyes with her and silently asked permission to which she nodded in thanks. I fumbled for a second and then zipped it all the way to her chin. No frozen Bella would be keeping me company tonight.

"Are you alright?"

My eyes had been roaming the various lights in the distance and I nodded quickly, no need to make her feel more nervous than she already was.

"I just don't know where to start to be honest, I don't do this often."

She blinked softly and squeezed the hand that had been grasping hers since we had left the Volvo.

"What happened last night?" she asked curiously, beginning the first stages of my explanation.

"We call it an 'episode'," I told her truthfully.

"We?"

"My family, friends- you get the picture- Alice and Emmett have them too." At this, she looked surprised.

"Really?" her face was genuinely intrigued. I nodded.

"You have to know that everything I tell you tonight is the complete truth and that if at anytime you want to leave- you should. Its... upsetting for some."

Her face fell and she bit back a response, nodding.

"Go ahead, we have all night," she whispered.

I sighed a deep breath and tightened my lips before I began.

For the first time since I was five- I was about to openly and honestly speak about every harrowing detail and every experience that had lead me up to the point where I had broken down in Bella's apartment.

Bella waited in earnest and I tightened my hold on her hand as I exhaled and traced different pathways onto the palm of her hand.

An invisible artwork that painted the picture of the stunning woman beside me.

She giggled at the feeling and I gave in to temptation.

"What you have to realize is that Alice, Emmett and I are not biologically Carlisle and Esme's children. We were adopted into the Cullen family at different ages, at different times and from different states. Our family is connected strongly due to the fact that we all have our problems, ones that can't be sorted with the click of your fingers."

I turned to face her and she nodded for me to continue, absorbing everything that I was revealing.

"Alice was the last child to be adopted into our family at the age of fifteen. Her mother was a single parent and couldn't handle her demanding behavior; Alice has a mild form of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder which requires her to have set routines, schedules and certain tendencies that she _has _to perform."

I waited for the gasp.

It never came.

"Its very mild because she can change her tendencies with minimal fuss, though she will have days where she will break down and hate her life. She usually manages quite well and you'd have to know that she had the disorder to notice. She's a strong pixie though and I love her for it- she's my best friend."

Bella's mouth twitched into a smile and I nudged her in the side.

"Emmett- I'm surprised you haven't noticed- he's actually quite obvious."

"He has a serious case of 'I don't know when to shut up' is my guess," she joked.

How right she was.

"And we call that Tourette's Syndrome. It was a lot worse when he was younger and he had several tics that would annoy the hell out of me. Carlisle and Esme adopted him a couple of years after they did me- when he was seven. His disorder meant that it was difficult for him to co-operate with the students at public school and he was bullied and teased- though he soon learn how to fight back- you've seen the guy."

Bella burst into a fit of laughter, "I thought he was just crude!"

"Nope," I smiled, "With age the disorder has become more and more mild which is slightly better for Emmett than when he was little. So, please, don't be offended by his sudden outbursts and comments- he really doesn't have any control over it."

"I promise, I won't be offended. I wondered _why _he called me 'sexy legs' in front of Rosalie the other day- especially when Rosalie was there! She didn't even question him- just laughed."

That was Emmett for sure.

"Yeah, Rosalie knows about Emmett, I think its important that she was in on our secret- their relationship wouldn't have lasted five minutes otherwise," I nudged her again.

There was a silence again when I realized that it was my turn.

Was I ready?

Her fingers were now running soothing patterns on _my _hand.

"What's you're story then?" she asked quietly, sensing my hesitation.

My hands began to tremble.

When did my throat get so tight?

I let the night breeze wash over our frozen bodies and waited until my breathing was even and steady before beginning.

"Compared to Alice and Emmett…my story is entirely different."

* * *

**Officially the longest chapter in the story- over 5500 words and I _had _to end it somewhere. I believe the disorders for Alice and Emmett suited their characters, what with Alice's obsessions in the books and Emmett's hilarious comments from BD. There is a lot more information to be learnt and I promise Edward's past will be revealed. Thank you so much for the response towards the story and I hope you enjoy! Neica x**


	10. Polaroid

**New idea. Plot that just wont die. Review if you please!**

**

* * *

**

**Park Bench Portrait**

Chapter Ten: Polaroid

Bella shuffled slightly as she kicked the bracken by her feet. I could see the longing for some sort of understanding blemishing her usual smile. My past was unspeakably different compared to my fostered siblings and my lack of willingness to tell anyone about my past meant that people received misguided perceptions of my personality and behavior.

I almost chuckled when my eyes averted back towards Bella, she looked as though she was listing the numerous horrifying possibilities that any sane person would have conjured upon hearing the rumors: A murderer, A Manic Depressant, A Bipolar chauvinist- always the same undermining perceptions that were way off of their mark. What could I do to prove them wrong though? Break down?

By now, my silence had left Bella to accumulate sordid ideas and I had to act quickly to quell any further abominable thoughts. Ignoring the cold, I pulled my unnecessarily expensive _Ralph Lauren _jacket from my shoulders- a present from Esme- and placed it onto the damp bracken in front of my feet.

"Edward, you can't be serious- Its freezing!" Bella's concerned voice reminded me. Her free hand flitted outwards and attempted to lift the jacket, I moved it further aside and she glanced at me as though I were crazy. _That _was the reaction I had been waiting for. She had been entirely too courageous during our time alone.

"If you get to take yours off then allow me-" she fumbled with the zipper on her jacket and attempted to rid herself of its constraint. I would not allow it.

"Don't you dare," I warned her, grabbing her hands away from herself.

"No, don't _you _dare," she countered, nudging my hand away and returning to her previous endeavor. She was stubborn.

"I was merely trying to make a point, Bella- you never allowed me to start," I explained with a slight huff. Only Alice matched Bella's stubbornness, although I knew how to get around Alice's persistence. Bella was completely different; I still needed to _learn _Bella. She finally relented and pulled her knees towards her chest, eying my abandoned jacket furtively. Her annoyed expression simply conveyed the message : _Get on with it._

"Although you've never voiced it, I'm sure that when we first met, you thought I was an arrogant and over-privileged, upper-class moron who had never known a minute's want." I saw her blush and look away ashamedly. I wasn't hurt, it was a common perception and I couldn't blame her for the mistake. People judged and they were entitled to their own opinion- whether it be right or wrong.

"I never had _this _as a child," I motioned towards the jacket and its label, "I was never as privileged as I am today," I told her gently.

"I lived with my biological parents in a run-down apartment on Chicago's near west side," I watched as she fingered her jacket with a silent musing and I continued, still hesitant and unsure of whether I was doing the right thing in telling Bella about my past, "My father worked three jobs so that we could afford the rent and food as well as my piano lessons; he had an adamant idea that I was going to be some kind of prodigy- I hadn't the heart to tell him that I preferred to draw and paint."

I remembered my father lecturing me on the importance of a highly- paid job and stability, though much of his lecture was lost on my five year old self.

"_You'll make this family proud one day, son. You'll swipe those musicians off of their feet and teach them the real values of 'rising to fame'. Who needs Beethoven when we have our own Edward junior, eh_?" I recited the one quote my father managed to drum into my head to Bella and she allowed a laugh to escape . The memories of my father were vague, still somewhat suppressed in the back of my mind.

"He sounds like a great man," Bella spoke through a small smile. I shrugged.

"From what I can remember, I suppose he was." The memories were distant, I'd hardly shared enough time with my biological parents- five years was too short to get to know them properly. My heart clenched painfully whenever something would remind me of them; my mother's comforting smell of white musk or the stale scent of cigar smoke that would linger on my father's jacket.

"I remember my mother more though, she wasn't as absent as my father. She worked from home as a hairdresser, through my hair usually evaded the tri-monthly cut," I chuckled, attempting to swipe a hand through my hair, halting when Bella's hand beat me to it. Her fingers swept a pathway that ghosted my mother's previous displays of affection. I'd never let anyone touch my hair since my mother. Bella was the first and the only.

Her touch was gentle.

A caress reminiscent of the times when I was only a child.

"We had a little quirk that we shared, silly really, but it always made me smile, even when my father would lock himself in his room after a night of drinking," I sighed. Bella's hand had retreated a short while ago and I lifted mine to repeat the quirk that my mother had created.

"She'd swipe her thumbs gently across my face," I whispered, brushing my thumbs over the plains of Bella's cheeks, "then when everything was silent, she'd tweak my nose and run off giggling." I tapped Bella's nose causing her to jump and I laughed at the expression that crossed her face.

I raised my hands in defense.

"Got me every time," I confessed.

My answer sent her giggling and it helped to lift the tension that I'd begun to feel a little while ago. I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't have another episode but by cracking a joke here and there, I wasn't focusing entirely on the negatives of my past.

There was a short silence where I debated internally. The mirth didn't seem so funny as it had moments ago- I was merely seconds away from revealing my story and the unease was beginning to mount.

"What happened?" Bella's voice asked timidly, as though she was forbidden from asking. I couldn't deny her answers to her curiosity. Up until now, I had painted the perfect picture of a struggling family who had relied on their hard labor and a close-knit relationship to see themselves through their rough patch.

I dug the heels of my shoes into the bracken and pinched the bridge of my nose before beginning.

"My father started to fall ill over the winter, right around the time that people were being made redundant. He had one job at the local music store and the Christmas season meant that the shopkeeper couldn't afford more employees than necessary, my father was ill and therefore he had no further use. My father took it badly and worsened when the factory he worked for closed down, leaving him almost jobless. He still had the pittance that he managed to scrape from working as a handy man," my voice began to quieten as I remembered the day that my father's 'cold' took a turn for the worst.

It started with blocked sinuses and a migraine, slowly evolving into a fever and a violent cough. Looking back, I could still remember the vivid image of my father collapsing in front of our tiny Christmas tree that bore a hope in the bleakness of our situation.

I felt Bella stir next to me and she stretched out her limbs as I paused momentarily. She'd found it comfortable enough to stay quite during my overly long explanation and I silently thanked her for it. Relaying the story was so much easier without constant interruptions and it allowed me to carry on without having to stop constantly. Our hands were still twined together and emanated a heat that caused them to clam up, not that Bella, or I for that matter- minded.

The weather had calmed from its previous storm and now the temperature was only set on cooling as the night progressed. My thoughts briefly wondered about Carlisle and the rest of the family that I had left back home, I could see Esme pacing and shook my head at the thought. Admittedly, the cold was becoming unbearable and I felt a chill ignite the goosebumps along the paleness of my forearm. I'd have put my jacket back on but I felt uneasy wearing it whilst I talked about the poorer side of my life- almost as if its expensiveness would taint the veracity of the story I was trying to tell.

I'd been procrastinating and delaying the inevitable ending to my explanation and Bella could sense it. I felt the light squeeze she interrupted my thoughts with.

"No take backs," she reminded me quietly.

I nodded.

"No take backs."

One last time, she squeezed my hand again and I puffed a deep breath of air in front of my view of the town of Forks.

I told her about my father's illness and how his 'cold' escalated to pneumonia. I told her about our inability to afford health care insurance and my father who was adamant that he would not be paying a dime for his 'cold' or even taking charity. He refused to let anyone make him seem as though he was unable to provide- he was just too proud. I even told her about my mother's dedication towards my father and looking after him every minute of the day as I was locked in my room to avoid the infectious virus. My voice relayed the events that lead towards my fostering, telling her about the exile I had from my parents as my father's condition worsened.

"I became really lonely whilst my mother looked after my father. I would draw in my room with Crayola Crayons, scribbling on our ragged newspapers and junk mail that was constantly posted through our door. I copied my father's circles that he had covered the employment section with and would feel proud for doing so," my voice was barely audible now.

Bella looked as though she didn't want to know anymore, the words to tell me to "stop" were on the tip of her tongue yet she never uttered a word. My memories were mostly vivid from the actual incident, whereas Carlisle was able to fill me in on the minor details that a five year old was unable to comprehend. At the time, I simply thought that parents were indestructible, infallible superheroes who were destined to live for , stark reality soon hit and the childish dreams were lost the day I found my parents, cold and unmoving.

"I'd been locked in my bedroom for awhile, I was hungry and in need of some attention. My mother rarely left her bedroom and refused to let me see my father. I practiced my music on our cheap piano we had by the kitchen and I soon noticed that the sounds from my parents room had stopped," I felt the frustrating tears well behind my lids as I scrunched them shut and Bella's hand moved to grab my arm.

"Edward, you can stop. I think I understand no-"

"The radio said it was Christmas day…I always woke my parents on Christmas day, Bella. Always."

My eyes stung, my head pounded and I could feel the strain that usually encompassed my body, followed by the images of _them_. It hurt. Everywhere hurt. My mind wandered back to the memory, my five year old feet following the familiar path to my parents bedroom, slamming the door open excitedly and clambering onto the small bed that my parents shared.

"Edward don't. Stop, I understand!" Bella's voice began to intensify and she raised herself onto her knees as she grabbed my face into her hands. The fear was there. She'd heard enough.

"They were cold Bella, they were _so _cold." The words just kept pouring along with the now evident tears that ran down my cheeks in a torrent of agony. I was right there- reliving the moment, my tiny child-like hands grasping onto the bed sheets and shaking them in an attempt to wake my slumbering parents.

"Dad wasn't snoring and Mom wasn't waking when I tickled her. I sang Christmas carols and I even went back to my room to draw them a Christmas card."

I felt tears that weren't my own soaking into the fabric on my shoulder and I pulled Bella tightly against my chest as she grabbed the back of my head in a comforting embrace.

"The fucking landlord found me two days later when he barged in, raging about 'overdue rent'," my tone was acidic and Bella pulled herself back so that she could lift my head so that we were face to face. Fingertips brushed the tears from my face like an eraser removing the lines of a pencil that were just not meant to be there. My face was a canvas of pain and yet she was still able to smooth out the ridges and restore it to its previous blankness.

"Though Superman, Batman and even Spiderman still lived on- I refused to believe in superheroes anymore. My true heroes had died that day and they were never coming back. Superheroes are _not _infallible," I whispered quietly, pain still evident in the roughness of my voice.

Once again our limbs were entangled and we held ourselves together in a connection that we refused to move from. Her hair sheathed my face from the coolness of the evening and she reached an arm outward so that she could grab my jacket, placing it around my shoulders and then returning to our hug.

"I live with the murderer of my parents and it gets passed around every day, stolen and forged. Money is nothing but a murderer," I spat. My statement contradicted my whole life since I'd been fostered by Carlisle and Esme- I had fancy cars and expensive clothing- but without money I would have ended up the same way as my parents and that would have killed them had they been alive. I used the money only as a way of living the life that my father wanted me to live. I never granted him the dream that he had always treasured- I never became that prodigy. Just a freak.

"I'm so sorry," Bella whispered into my neck as we gently swayed forwards and back. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. My lips parted and my words were soundless for a moment, before I was able to dismiss her apology.

"Don't be."

Her arms bracketed my body, looping around my shoulders in a protective hold. She'd helped me to chase away the intense flashbacks- the ones that crippled conscious thought. For that, I was thankful.

"You know, Carlisle was a doctor in Chicago at the time," I croaked into her hair, still numb from the memory of my parents.

"Really?" she asked with a tone that tried to sidetrack me from my distress.

"Yeah, he examined me- found my pockets full of Crayola Crayons." I tried to conjure the memories that would bring about happiness, something- anything that would make her laugh in the depressing situation that I had thrown her into- that I had thrown _myself _into.

I felt her shake against my chest as she let out a soft giggle.

I'd succeeded.

"Is that when he thought about adopting you?" she asked, her breath tickling the skin on my neck. I hummed a sound of agreement and she stroked my back, trying to warm what the cool temperature had left freezing.

"I wouldn't talk to anyone, I wouldn't let them touch me and I refused to co-operate with anyone. One day, Carlisle brought in a wrapped present and wished me a Merry Christmas. The celebration had passed but the thought was still what counted. He gave me a sketching pad."

Despite my unhappiness, I smiled inwardly; that was they day that Carlisle and I developed a relationship that deepened past the patient-doctor formality. We were kindred spirits and he became a representative father in the wake of my father's death.

"That was sweet of him," Bella smiled into my shoulder. I nodded and my hand found its way into her hair, twiddling the loose strands between my fingers. Again, the sweet smell of freesias assaulted my senses and created the lulling aromatic effect that calmed my nerves.

"He adopted me sometime later. He had access to private therapists and he understood the issues that my adoption would bring to any normal family. Esme was lovely and she reminded me of my mother, though I was quite horrible to her for the first few weeks of moving into their house, she was trying _too _hard to fill the void that my mother left behind…I later realized that it was _me_. I just wasn't used to the move or to people who were trying to help."

Again, Bella's fingers ghosted my hair, my cheek and I calmed.

She traced the pathway through my hair and unconsciously tamed the unstable being that I was all too familiar with.

As I held Bella in my arms, I mentally thanked whoever had sent this wonderful being to me. She listened and never contemplated the thought of running away from me like any sane person would.

"Why did you give up with your art?" Her question still voiced itself in her soft melodic tone and I shrugged resignedly.

"There was an incident in Kindergarten during 'Art Week'."

"What happened?"

"I decided to try out my sketchbook that Carlisle bought- though we soon found out that it brought on these 'episodes'. The teachers were apparently frantic and they were trying to pull the picture I'd drawn from my hands whilst I cried and screamed. Eventually Carlisle was called."

She winced.

"He felt that it was best that I lay off the drawings and I turned my attention to the piano in honor of my father. Therapists claimed that it was some sort of a psychological trauma and the art I created seemed to bring my worst memories to the forefront of my mind; I didn't see paints or crayons until I moved out…and painted you," I continued with my ministrations and tapped a soundless beat onto her back as she pulled the jacket tighter around my body.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to draw what you want to again?"

"Who says I _don't _want to draw you?"

"You don't get bored of it?" she asked warily.

"Not really."

At least my answer was honest.

She pulled herself upwards in my lap and raised her brows in an unconvinced fashion.

"I don't know why you'd want to- I have no substance at all. I have the same matching brown hair, brown eyes and I'm boringly plain," she listed on her fingers with a cute look of confusion.

She was so blind that she couldn't even see herself clearly. My laugh only incited her to swat my shoulder.

The moonlight bathed her skin and the lucid glow of her smile really outshone the entire mass of people that I had met in my lifetime.

To me…she was _different_.

So I showed her.

I scraped my hand around in the deep pocket of my jacket and pulled out the Polaroid that I treasured dearly.

I allowed her to take it from my hands and she scanned it with a hungry curiosity.

"Who are they?" she asked quietly, already guessing who they were but asking for definite confirmation.

"My parents," I smiled weakly.

She was silent for a while as her eyes caressed the image of my deceased parents.

"Your mother was beautiful," she whispered peacefully.

"She was," I reminisced fondly. "Almost as beautiful as you."

She shook hear head and handed me the Polaroid back.

"That's an insult to Elizabeth, Edward. Take it back," she demanded.

"No take backs, remember?" I smiled, playing on our previous declaration.

She sighed and crossed her arms, "Fine. No take backs."

I hesitated and held the Polaroid in my hands for a little while longer, tracing the image of my parents with a forefinger.

"I've had enough time to mourn," I sighed dejectedly, though with a newfound realization.

"Do you want me to take you back home?" It was getting cold and I was sure that she had work tomorrow. In fact- I was certain of it.

"Can't we just…sit here?" she pleaded, though it was unnecessary. I would do anything for the one person outside of my family who actually listened to _me _and not the rumors.

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Then who am I to stop us?" I nudged her gently and kissed the crown of her head.

Although we still had issues to discuss and problems that needed to be addressed, we pushed the worrying thoughts behind us because we were content for the moment.

We were Edward and Bella.

I was falling in love.

And for once, _I _was happy.

* * *

**Ok, there are issues still to be addressed and 'unanswered questions' that will be answered later. I think I should now be known as 'Cliff-hanger Bitch' seriously- the amount of people I must have 'killed' last chapter was astounding. But look, no cliff-hanger this time- I'm getting better I promise.**

**Now, I have to take a moment to thank each and every one of you for your response- for me- it was phenomenal. **

**I had planned on getting this chapter out earlier but I got sidetracked…by the movie! It came out in England on the 19th so I had to see it and I enjoyed it thoroughly. I wish everyone a happy and or merry Christmas for those who celebrate and I hope you have a wonderful holiday. New chapter sometime after Christmas! Neica x **


	11. Palette

**New idea. Plot that just wont die. Review if you please!**

**

* * *

****Park Bench Portrait**

Chapter Eleven: Palette

BPOV

I woke the next morning fully clothed, slightly damp and an hour late for work. My mind instantly sought Edward, though they only found the unfamiliar confines of a strange room.

I panicked.

The usual whitewash walls I was accustom to were missing and the bed sheets weighed heavily on my body- sheets that there was no way in hell that I could afford .

I peeked out from underneath the cloth and gently unclasped the lids of my eyes from their instinctive closure. Worst-case scenarios ran amok through my brain and I desperately tried to remember the events of last night. I severely hoped that there was a reasonable explanation for my unfamiliar surroundings- other than that I had been kidnapped.

Where was Edward when you needed him?

My jeans were uncomfortable against my legs and I could feel the damp patches that had failed to dry overnight. The unfamiliarity of the room began to take its toll and I couldn't bear to stay still any longer. Pushing the duvet aside, I shifted my weight onto my feet and clambered out of the comfortable bed that I had been sleeping in. There was a soft brown carpet beneath my feet and it felt heavenly against my skin, compared to the ridiculously cold laminate flooring that I had back home.

Though it was unfamiliar, the room exuded warmth.

Before I sauntered out of the room and into another vicinity that I was unknown to, I took a chance to observe my surroundings. Rows of music ranging from vinyl records and CDs were perfectly arranged along the wall furthest from the bed and I took advantage of my lack of company and scanned the titles. I couldn't quite figure the way in which the owner had arranged the music, but the sheer volume of cases astounded the living hell out of me, that was until I noticed Debussy and then a slight sense of warmth outweighed the nervousness that I had been feeling.

Not many people knew of Debussy.

It was reassuring in an odd sense.

My feet carried me around the room and I observed the ornamental pieces as well as the more personal pieces that the owner of the room possessed. The most valuable piece that I managed to come across _had _to be the grand piano placed by the furthest corner of the room in a little secluded alcove.

It was beautiful.

And Expensive.

Polished to perfection, I knew that I shouldn't let myself anywhere near the masterpiece, but the temptation was unbearable. Quietly, I paced my way over with minimal noise and gently grazed my fingers over the ivory keys.

Bliss.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

I couldn't help but to jump and my hand pressed downward in an act of shock. I winced when the piano emitted an uncoordinated series of notes.

My heart jumped to my throat when I realized that it was Alice who had interrupted my snoop and I almost crushed her in a relieved embrace in which she responded to enthusiastically.

"You're excited," she laughed merrily.

"You don't know _how _happy I am to know that I haven't been kidnapped!" I screeched delightedly. Alice instantly shot me a look of apology and I assured her that my mind was usually very overactive in the simplest of explainable situations.

"Having a cop for a father usually does that to you." I shrugged.

Alice laughed and made her way to the unmade bed and started tucking the sheets back into place.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I quickly apologized; I would have done that earlier but my mind was too dazed and confused to remember typical manners. Her hand shooed me from helping and I remembered the information that Edward had shared with me last night. Alice's actions became so much more clearer and I watched with more interest as she diligently tucked and folded the sheets systematically. She must have noticed because she shrugged and paused for the moment.

"It's better that you hadn't made the bed- I would have unmade it and re-made it anyway," she sighed, "what Edward told you…It hasn't changed your mind has it?" she looked terrified and I couldn't quite understand why.

"What do you mean?"

"You still want be friends? Even though I'm a control freak?"

My response was immediate and I couldn't believe that she'd think of such an idea.

"Alice, you're my best friend-why in the world would I give up our friendship?" she had another thing coming if she was going to think otherwise. I heard her muffle a sob and she returned yet another hug.

"Thank you."

"There is nothing to be thankful for," I reprimanded her. We sank back onto the bed and I cast a glance back to Alice who assured me with a wave that she would make it again later. We sat for a while and she mentioned that I fell asleep on the hill sometime during the night; Edward had brought me to the Cullen's house because it was nearer and because he had no idea where I'd placed my apartment door keys.

Thinking about it, I couldn't either.

Our conversation drifted and we ended up talking about Alice's history and how her mother was incapable and unwilling to look after her. She relayed stories of when her disorder became too much and about the times when she was mortifyingly embarrassed at some of the things she had done. Our friendship and trust grew exponentially as she explained her life and the way that people misunderstood her actions for snootiness and dissatisfaction. Most of her childhood revolved around her routines and rules and she felt sick of not being able to play like a normal child, delving into the memories of not being able to fool around in the sandpit that she had always been curious about.

It was so much more eye opening and I felt a great sense of resentment towards the people who misunderstood Alice for anything but amazing. But, she told me that she had so far lived an amazing life with Carlisle and Esme, that she didn't harbor any feelings of resentment towards her mother or anyone else for that matter anymore.

I was happy for her.

"Esme made breakfast, would you like to join us?"

I nodded and she showed me the way to the bathroom first so that I could freshen up. She offered to fetch some clothes but I refused and assured her that I would change back at the apartment later. The absence of my cell and a watch meant that I was unaware of the time and I blanched when Esme offered me a seat and told me that it was nine o'clock.

I was late for work.

Rosalie was going to behead me.

Esme guided me to the elongated table that the Cullens used for meals and I almost had a heart attack when I realized that there were several middle-aged women who were seated at the table. They all stared with conspicuous looks that assessed my unkempt clothing and tousled hair from last night's excursion.

I'd walked into the lion's den and I was fresh meat.

"This is my Monday morning book club, Bella, everyone- this is Bella Swan." Esme was a proud host and I felt the scrutiny of the many pairs of eyes as I shrank into my seat and poured myself a glass of orange juice. My eyes scanned the table for Edward- who I knew brought a sense of calm and security to my otherwise hectic emotions.

He was nowhere to be seen.

My heart sank when Edward failed to arrive and I had to endure the chitchat that the women shared on their various views on their latest read- 'Emma' by Jane Austen. I could hear their perceptions of the book flit from one side of the table to the other and it annoyed me when they misunderstood the true essence of the protagonist Emma. I'd been a bookworm since I was little and the literary classics were my favorite- stored on my bedroom shelf where I could always read whenever I felt the need to detach myself from reality.

"She's spoiled and I think that she makes too many mistakes to make herself seem a redeemable character-"

"She's a protagonist with no intellect whatsoever-"

Their perceptions were beginning to increase my annoyance, before they could take it too far, I interrupted- which may have lost the very little respect they had for me in the first place and every head at the table snapped in my direction.

"Actually," I repeated, "Emma _was _probably spoiled- but you have to remember that she had very little to do much of the time. Her intellect possibly surpassed those who were similar in age and she shows a higher level of maturity compared to Harriet. Emma was looking for excitement and drama and she dabbled with matchmaking and though she makes her mistakes- she finally realizes her unconscious love for Mr. Knightly…so her mistakes are beneficial and it also leads to Harriet and Mr. Martin falling in love…"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Lovely, Bella! You should join us again sometime!" Esme cooed from the end of the table. My smile was half-hearted and Alice whispered words of encouragement in my ear- such as the look that the veteran reader 'Barbara' had displayed on my interruption.

Alice prepared our breakfast plates and I almost dropped the orange juice all over myself when Edward sank into a seat across from me. Something seemed to be bothering him and he refused to acknowledge that I was there- greeting nobody. My stomach churned when I saw the majority of the book club stare at him with disdain, eyes narrowed and perceptions set into motion.

Be brave.

"Good morning," I half whispered as Alice shoved a plateful of croissants under my nose. The conversation seemed to have fallen upon deaf ears- either that- or he had begun to avoid me again.

Right when I thought we'd made a breakthrough.

If this was how it was going to be…then he owed me a new pager; I wasn't going to splurge part of my wage on _his _mistake. Although, my eyes couldn't help but to roam his hunched posture over the lack of food that he had chosen for his breakfast.

When did his eyes become so dark?

Last night had taken a lot of honesty, trust and courage on his part and a little part of my soul died when he admitted his past. Never had I heard such an unfortunate tale, it made me want to hold his hand and never leave his side, it made me want to chase away the demons that he was facing on a daily basis, but most of all…it made me realize that he had _trusted _me and that he felt safe telling me about his former family.

What had changed overnight?

We were doing so well.

The previous chatter from the book club had died down and I felt bad when they continued to throw overly worried glances in Edward's direction. Scowls passed over their faces and I could practically see the misconceptions running through their minds- they had been fueled with rumors about Edward and for all they knew…they were sitting a mere few feet from a murderer.

I felt sick.

Alice must have noticed my tension because she quickly began to collect our dishes and ran them to the sink; it was an unconscious sign to leave.

I didn't want to leave Edward alone, to face the onlookers who were practically shooting daggers with every glance they could spare.

He didn't deserve it.

I waited for a sign to see if he would follow, he hadn't eaten much and it seemed as if he was finished but he never even moved from his statuesque state. Although I was exaggerating, it felt like I was in No Man's land, stuck between to rivaling groups who were at odds for the most ridiculous reasons. Anger boiled and I flipped.

It was a good thing that Alice took my plate- I wouldn't have wanted to ruin Esme's good china.

"Will you stop looking at him like that!"

A reverberation from the slam that my hands created on the table disturbed the cutlery and the whole book club snapped towards my furious stance.

Esme was unaware of the situation and immediately began to mediate, "Bella, dear-"

"No."

I knew the truth.

"Such bad manners from a young-"

"Shut up," my tone was cold and Barbara snapped her mouth closed in a state of shock. I was being rude- unbelievably rude, but it was all for a good cause.

"You're the ones with the bad manners. He has done _nothing _wrong."

I was careful not to admit anything personal in front of them, like the way I knew how Edward came to be a Cullen or how I knew that he had suffered for a long time. Edward remained absolutely still and the skin over his knuckles was taught as he gripped the table cloth- he was hurting and I wasn't helping matters, but they had to learn.

" Why don't you all just save yourselves from the gossiping and seal your mouths shut for once- he isn't a criminal and he isn't insane- he's a human being. Have some decency before you go around judging people."

With that, I scraped my chair backwards and stormed from the table without so much as a second glance.

How could Edward just sit there like that? All stone-like and unresponsive?

I needed out and I needed it quick. Alice followed me around like a lost puppy, offering to drive me home and helping me to find my apartment keys that I held left in the Cullens' lounge last night. My steps were fast and uncoordinated as I grabbed my coat and practically ran to the front door.

"Bella! Wait a minute!" Alice was panting as she valiantly tried to pull her shoes onto her feet. Conversation had been abandoned in the kitchen and the silence was only punctuated by my short and uneven, angry exhales. Esme needed to find better company for her book club and I almost ran back into the kitchen to give them another round of Angry Bella but I didn't want to embarrass Esme any more than necessary.

"Let me just got and get the Porsche's keys," Alice begged as she climbed the stairs and rounded a corner leading to an unfamiliar part of the Cullen household. Being around socialites and varying degrees of snobs was so much more stressful than working with Rosalie who had me running around all day. I rested my forehead on the cool stained glass of the front door and listened to the evening of my breathes so that I could calm down.

It was only moments later that I felt a warm pair of arms circle my frame and calm the anger induced shakes that had ravaged my body.

Edward.

Instinctively, I tuned and buried my face into his chest as I felt the tears form. I only ever cried when I was angry- it was my odd quirk. My mother used to laugh when we fell out because I always cried through my shouts- amusing apparently.

"Shhh."

It was odd to think that he was comforting me when it was obvious that he was the one who was hurt and the target for so many callous thoughts. When had I become such a selfish person? Edward probably hated me for the way I defended him; I was such an embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry." My arms tightened around him and he surprised me when he reciprocated with the same amount of force. He was still quiet, even through my profuse apologies and pathetic sobs. We were still until he began to rock us in a soft sway while humming a soothing tune, a tune that I'd never heard him hum before. Completely wordless, he ignored Esme's abrupt entrance and whispers of apology as she retreated, still holding me upright and preventing me from falling into a heap on the floor.

"I never knew you were so…authoritative."

His laugh was deep and melodious, my cheeks burned and I shrugged haplessly.

"Who knew?" I mumbled into his blue shirt that was damp from absorbing my tears. Ever since I had fired Lauren Mallory's ass, I had been a whole lot more courageous and outspoken- my father would have been proud- not that he would have said anything; he was still the same old socially inept father that I had always known.

"Y'know, you didn't have to do that for me." I felt a slight pressure on the top of my head and I relaxed into his hold as I realized that it was his lips- his newly adopted display of affection. It sent a warmth gliding right to the bottom of my toes and I sighed with a contentment that we had discovered on the hill.

"They deserved it, Edward. People shouldn't act like that." His hand smoothed over my hair and he continued to sway on the spot.

"We're different, Bella. We don't need to explain anything to anyone unless we want to, but I'm proud of you."

I smiled into his shirt.

Gently, a finger grazed the lower part of my chin and it pulled my face upwards to meet Edward's fixed stare. The pressure sent a tantalizing feeling of uncontrollable excitement hurtling through my body as he lowered his face, closer and closer as his breath swept the planes of my cheeks. Every breath seemed to draw my face closer to his, joining him by inching with the same painful slowness that he had adopted.

We were so intently focused and it was impossible to deny the inevitability of our situation any longer and we finally met, our lips brushing with the softest of caresses. His hand curled around the base of my neck, pleading for me to stay in our position for a while longer.

"Got them!" Alice's distant voice immediately drew our attention and we separated to an appropriate distance. My hands ached to just pull Edward right back and to finish what we had started, I hadn't fully realized the strength of the emotions that he evoked within me, until now.

I turned to face the staircase when the familiar warmth of Edward's breath grazed the flesh of my ear.

"Later," he whispered, before turning on his heel and disappearing into the quietness of the lounge.

If Alice hadn't grabbed my hand and literally dragged me out of the house- I would have sprinted in Edward's direction and _certainly _finished what we had started. There were no ifs or buts about it.

I'd steadily found myself falling.

For Edward.

_E.A.C._

~~**~~

The rest of the day passed like a blur.

I barely registered Rosalie's rants about being late; I spent most of the afternoon staring at the blank document of my laptop screen and I forgot to meet Jasper for his second week of induction training as my Junior Assistant.

My mind was a whirlwind of confusion, excitement and _need_.

I _needed _Edward.

I'd been obsessed with his identity as an artist, curious about his past and undoubtedly entranced by his mere ability to soothe me.

I'd deemed myself pathetic.

Jasper thought I looked ill.

I hadn't the heart to tell him that I'd been entertaining thoughts that were of no appropriate matter for the past few hours. Confusion was still a major factor, but I couldn't deny the foreign feeling that had invaded my being. It was _there _and it wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

I wasn't an idiot.

Making my way up to my apartment, I realized that I was _happy_. I wasn't saddened, upset or even disturbed by the route that our embrace had taken. It was a memory imprinted in my brain and it made me happy.

Frightened to death.

But _happy_.

Shoving my bags to the side, I smiled a smile that really expressed the elatedness that I was feeling- it hurt- but it was completely worth it.

A little red light on my answering machine bugged me to press play and my father's voice echoed through the apartment.

"…_Billy told me that the truck is ready, just drive down here when you're ready and I'll take you there. Well…see you, Bells."_

I laughed at his awkward goodbye and picked the phone up so that I could call him back. Before I was able to even dial his number, a knock sounded on the apartment door.

I was going to pretend that I hadn't heard a thing when _his _voice accompanied another knock.

"Bella, you there?"

"Yes!" My confirmation was embarrassingly quick and far too high pitched for my liking, and I almost tripped over my bags when I went to wrench the door open. A crooked smirk crept across his face and I kicked the bag looped around my leg aside with an air of nonchalance.

"Hi."

"Hi."

We were pathetically awkward, our smiles so wide and brazen.

"I can't seem to stay away from you."

"I noticed," my voice was shaky, yet teasing.

I allowed him to enter after we realized that it was pointless standing and just…staring. The phone was still clenched in my hand and I excused myself while I called Charlie. We were agreeing on an appropriate time for my father to pick me up from my apartment and to drive me to Billy's when Edward interrupted.

"I could drive you."

My mind barely registered Charlie's inquiries of "who the hell is that?!" and "what is a boy doing in your apartment" when I hastily accepted. Charlie took a while to calm down and to convince that I wasn't being held hostage by a mafia group, before being able to get him to agree to my terms. Edward said that he would be able to drive me to Charlie's that evening and Charlie reluctantly agreed, assuring me that he would call Billy after our conversation.

"Bye, dad. No I _won't _put him on the phone. Yes I'm sure the pepper spray you gave me is in my bag. Ok, _bye_, dad." I threw the phone under a pillow on my sofa and collapsed next to it.

"Protective?"

"What do you think?" I countered with a laugh.

"Well you better have that pepper spray because we need to get you to Charlie's - I don't want him thinking that I've kidnapped you."

"Good idea," I agreed.

The issue of our 'slight' kiss went unspoken.

I was more than eager to talk about it.

We danced around each other as he fetched my coat and I grabbed his keys to the Volvo. He helped me into the coat- which was entirely unnecessary but sweet. Once we finished with our preparations, I attempted to exit the apartment before being halted by the tugging restraint on my sleeve.

"Wha-"

The same knee-weakening whisper grazed my ear and my heart thrummed with a heightened beat.

"I think it's later."

I bit my lip.

When did the room get so hot?

My body was still facing the closed apartment door and I shivered when Edward suddenly dragged his nose along the length of my neck, the sensation that his breath left as he kissed the spot below my ear was indescribable and I forgot whatever excursion we were supposed to be adventuring on.

Completely blank.

He'd left me literally incapable of coherent thought.

His fingertips swept the stray locks away from my shoulder and a feather light kiss replaced the spot that they had been resting on.

I couldn't bear the curiosity or the tension anymore….and neither could he.

Instantly, I found myself turned and pressed against the apartment door with Edward's body trapping me. I welcomed the imprisonment with a lust filled trepidation, practically shuddering as excitement coursed through my veins. Without another moment's hesitation- our lips joined and we experienced the full lustre of our need and want. It was soft and then quickly escalated, my hands lifting to weave into his hair as I held on for dear life. His tresses tangled with my fingers and I tugged with desperation.

More.

I wanted more.

Edward's hands gripped my waist, pressing my body fully against the door and I voluntarily moaned as his hands caressed the skin just below my shirt.

There was no one to interrupt us.

No pager.

No nothing.

Oxygen was becoming a necessity, but I refused to part and I forced myself to continue- the feeling was just too good to end. Edward gently slowed our kiss and eased as we panted for breath.

"You were going a bit blue there…" he trailed with a laugh.

The infamous blush gave away my embarrassment and I felt his thumbs gently brush over the heated skin.

"Beautiful," he whispered with a genuine awe.

There was no longer a denial.

I'd fallen.

I was at the point of no return.

* * *

**I hope you liked their progression, it took me a while to get this one out. I'm sorry for the lateness- I was in London for a week and then we had all of the celebrations. Thank you to whoever reccomended this story on Twilighted- I was surprised! I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking- I was pretty emotional after seeing 'Australia' in the Cinema- which is a film I would reccomend to anyone. Also, I have a new short story out called 'Our Detrimental Effects' it will be short and only a few chaps long so be sure to check it out. ** **Update in a few days- Neica x**


	12. Masterpiece

**New idea. Plot that just wont die. Review if you please! Disclaimer: **** I do not own Twilight or any of their affiliations.**

* * *

**Park Bench Portrait**

Chapter Twelve: Masterpiece

BPOV

Though our minds were definitely absorbed with anything but the excursion to Charlie's, we were still fully functioning to the point where we were able to make it out to Edward's Volvo. I had the tormenting idea of locking the apartment door, throwing away the key and jumping Edward for however long he would allow, though, most plans never really see through to the end and unfortunately, mine was not one of them.

Damn.

I climbed into the Volvo with a satisfied smirk and sank into the seat as Edward slipped into the driver's side next to me. There was an instant calming effect to my rather erratic emotions when his hand reached out to turn on the stereo and Debussy filtered through the speakers, I smiled and feigned a happy composure.

Really, my thoughts were eating at my insides.

I wanted to talk.

I managed the deliriously happy façade with a perfect ease, fiddling with my clothes; fidgeting in my seat and occasionally exhaling an over exaggerated breath. However, the perfection of my 'acting' soon revealed itself for what it was worth when Edward turned the stereo off and shot me a precarious glance. I wondered how he managed to avoid the subject of our previous display of wanton need. His face was seraphic though somewhat marred by a vague look of worriment.

His expression reminded me of the cold, unwavering guise that he had worn to breakfast; it really boosted my morale; I hadn't realized that I was such a bad kisser. Maybe I would have to practice for the next time- of course, I'd already certified in my mind that there _would _be a next time. No doubt about it.

The mandatory route to my father's became infinitesimally more tense as the minutes passed; Edward was silent and focused on the road and I was the complete opposite as I longed for his hand to leave the gear shift and to encompass mine.

Any minute now.

It took a lot more of my sighing and 'nonchalant' glances for him to finally open up and I almost jumped for joy.

"Left or right here?"

It was much, but it was a start.

"Left."

I felt the smile slowly fade from my face as the silence continued, each cold and stiff movement from Edward sending a pang through my heart. Now that I knew of his alter ego, where he was kind, affectionate and distracted me with his heady smile, I wanted it to resurface again. There was no need for his aloofness.

I'd vowed not to ask him what the matter was but my mouth betrayed me.

"Are you ok?"

His response was subdued.

"Yes."

"Is it something I've done?" There was absolutely no way that he was fine and it irked me that he was blatantly lying to my face. I would've thought that he knew me better by now and that I could sense his fabrication of the truth before it was even out of his mouth. Although, my question soon irked him back and his response was all but subdued.

"Why must you always assume that you're to blame?" he asked incredulously. His whiplash moods always took me by surprise and I was suddenly aware of the hurt in his posture; maybe he thought I've known him better; so much for our _friendship_.

"I was just thinking about how…stupid I've been," he sighed.

I didn't understand; Edward was above stupidity; his actions were calculated, planned and for the most part- well thought out. But, our kiss, that was unplanned- a hurried overturn of emotion that he seemed to enjoy- our kiss couldn't have been stupid…could it?

I blamed my ability to over analyze the situation and attempted to calm the feeling of inadequacy within. Our kiss was amazing, perfectly synchronized and exhilarating beyond measure - of course it wasn't stupid. I laughed internally at the thought.

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

The walls of my inner security crumbled under the weight of his confession and the imminent feeling of inadequacy immediately slapped me hard in the face. For once, my over analytical mind was right and it hurt. In an attempt to shield the angry tears from him, I turned to face the passenger side window and dropped my head to the palm of my hand. It only took him a second before he stemmed his explanation and worriedly backtracked.

"A-Are you crying?" his voice held a note of concern and I shook my head vigorously.

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

He abandoned our conversation and instead, I felt a soft warmth hovering over the back of my hand that was clenched by my waist. It was hard to tell because of my refusal to turn around, but I was sure that he was debating on whether to hold my hand as he had done so many times before, with nothing but mild abandon.

I gave him no choice and pulled my hand away so that it could curl under my chin and I felt his arm retreat back, just as it had done when we were racing our way to the strip. I felt uncomfortable after his confirmation of my thoughts and tried to suppress the hurt from falling down my cheeks as a sign of my distress.

It was upsetting when relationships wouldn't work out with my previous interests; which were low in number and not very thrilling to begin with, but the same treatment from Edward…that hurt deep; far deeper than I had ever anticipated.

"It's for the best if we don't…do that again," his tone was sombre and I felt as though I was at a funeral, mourning a friendship that could have been so much more. Hiccuping, and then embarrassedly focusing on the road that lead to Charlie's, we continued in an insufferable silence until Edward stopped the Volvo mere meters from the door to my old home. The lights were on and I could see Charlie's shadow move across the drapes as he stood from his seat.

Neither of us moved for a second and I finally decided to leave the entrapping confines of the Volvo and out onto the dirt path where I lost my footing for the slightest of moments. I didn't wait for a response from Edward and instead I traipsed my way to the front door with a heavy heart. The excitement over receiving my first car was surly over and I couldn't wait to get the damn thing and to get right back home.

I wasn't even able to knock before Charlie wrenched open the door and immediately looked me over with an aloof glance towards the Volvo that was still parked in the driveway.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted. I smiled in response and Charlie inclined his head towards Edward's car.

"Is your friend coming in? I'll go see…"

Of all the moments my father had to break out of his anti-verbose persona- it had to be today.

"Dad, don't bother."

My attempt at dragging him away was futile and I watched as he strolled confidently towards the Volvo as he adopted his all too familiar sheriff role. As much as I wanted to see Edward ravaged by Charlie's inane attempt to act all superior, I knew that it was unfair and I followed the pathway that Charlie had so confidently taken.

Edward was already opening his door by the time that I caught up to Charlie and my heart sank when he appeared- fake smiles and all. I hardly even noticed the muscles tighten in Charlie's forearms or the way that he froze when Edward finally closed the Volvo door behind him.

Edward's feigned smile soon faltered and I could see an immediate expression of shock flit across his pallid complexion.

Charlie almost lunged for the jugular.

"YOU!"

Something was amiss.

Charlie _knew _him?

"_You _know my _daughter_?" his tone was anything but welcoming as I turned to Edward with a mild expression of shock myself.

"Dad, you know each other?" I asked, tugging on his sleeve.

I heard him snort.

"I know him alright."

I turned to Edward, "How?"

The look of shock was firmly etched onto his marble-like face and he remained silent under the scrutiny of both my and my father's gaze. I panicked when I realized exactly what people had heard about Edward; the unjust rumors; unfairly spread gossip and mistaken perceptions that people were still adamant on believing.

As with the book club, Charlie surely thought of Edward as a murderer of some kind. It was the only valid explanation towards my father's instant dislike to the man before me.

"How dare you come around here with _my _daughter after what you did!"

"I didn't know she was your daughter, sir. I'm sorry," Edward's words were sincere and heavy with remorse. How could he stand here, in front of Charlie and let him believe that he was a murderer? He wasn't! Again, anger boiled within and I was head set on bringing my father to the realization that Edward was anything but a murderer…he was a gentleman that just so happened to weigh my heart down with the burden of our 'mistake' kiss.

"Leave him alone, Dad. You don't know him-"

"Don't know him?" his question evidently expressed his fury, "I clocked this punk doing over a hundred in a fifty zone; he could've killed someone the way he was driving- isn't that right, Edmund?"

"Edward," I corrected instinctively.

Wait.

My father knew him because he caught him _speeding_? My heart soared at the thought and I almost ran to hug Charlie- though there was no appropriate moment given the situation that we were in.

"His behavior was reckless and inappropriate, something you should be avoiding, Bella," Charlie advised with his strict no-nonsense tone. As I glanced back over to Edward and his now ashamed posture, I realized something that I should have picked up on before; something so simple and chivalrous of Edward.

Edward was scared of people's reactions and judgments to our…_friendship_.

He was protecting me.

It stunned me that I was not able to see it before- but it clearly explained his rather frosty reception at breakfast- protecting me from the scrutiny of the book club- only for me to go and blow it all up in his face.

He thought our kiss was a 'stupid idea' because of the repercussions that such an event could hold… a _relationship_.

He was scared to bring my name down with his.

I felt like kissing and slapping him all at the same time.

"I think I should be going," Edward finally spoke, sifting a nervous hand through his hair and stepping closer towards his car. I couldn't let him go- not without knowing.

"I think that's a good idea, Edmund. Carlisle will be looking for you otherwise."

"Edward is twenty-five, dad. There is no reason for Carlisle to come looking for him."

My father blanched.

"What happened to dating people your age?" he cried.

"Edward and I aren't dating," I choked, "plus, he is my age!"

"You're twenty four, Bella!"

I actually laughed out loud. Charlie's face had begun to tint a shade similar to pumice and I saw Edward with the ghost of a smirk leaving his stony complexion. Really, my father was ludicrous at times.

"Are we really going to fight about this?" I asked Charlie dubiously.

He snorted a huff and I shook my head.

"Would you like to come?" I asked Edward softly, trying to convey that I knew of his tactic and that there was no way that I was going to let it get in the way of our _friendship_. I heard Charlie inhale a gasp of surprise and I ignored him, keeping my eyes focussed on Edward and Edward alone. I knew that he had nothing better to do and he always flourished in the company we held- sending him back home would only mean that he would be cooped up with little to do.

"I might need some advice on the car," I tempted him.

"Truck," Charlie interrupted.

"Okay, I might need some advice on the _truck_."

Before Edward could reply, Charlie turned on his heel and stormed inside.

"If _he's _coming- he sits in the back," he scoffed, leaving Edward and I alone for the moment.

"So…that's my father," I told Edward, "the overprotective cop who still believes that there is a mafia buried deep within the community of Forks."

He managed a smile before Charlie sauntered towards his cruiser and slumped inside.

I felt like I was seventeen all over again.

I sank into the front passenger seat and Charlie made a fuss by ensuring that the grilles were firmly in place between the front seats and the back, before making a point of driving painfully slow towards Billy Back's house.

It was going to be one long evening.

~~**~~

Every time I tried to engage Edward in a small conversation, Charlie would either interrupt or turn up the volume of the radio, leaving me no choice but to sit in silence as we made the trip to La Push.

The journey was short and I felt relieved when Charlie disappeared into Billy's house as we towed behind. I apologized to Edward about Charlie's behavior and he shrugged, sensing that it was only right for a father to worry about his daughter and the punk. He was still unusually quiet as we avoided the various spare car parts littered in the hallway. I waited for him to take my hand from my side and into his and yet it never happened.

As I lead the way to Billy's garage where I had seen Jacob working on cars since he was five years old, I smirked at the various oil hand prints that were plastered across the white walls. I'd known Jacob since I was little apparently, not that I remembered every meeting or play date. When I moved from Phoenix to Forks, I was welcomed by Billy and by Jacob who I knew was a nice enough person to talk to on occasion- we'd lost touch after I moved and graduated from high school and I'd barely seen him since.

I was startled when I felt someone slam into me and grip onto me with as much force as they could muster.

"Bella!"

I knew the voice.

"Hey, Jacob."

I could practically feel Edward's glare boring into the back of my head as Jacob planted a firm kiss onto the top of my hair.

It was a reserved spot.

For Edward.

"Didn't I tell you that she was beautiful, Jacob?" Charlie gushed as he filed into the hall with Billy at his heel.

"I think you lied, Charlie- she's stunning!" Jacob replied, as though I wasn't even there. A muffled snort came from behind and I sensed the grip around my waist tighten as Jacob looked upwards.

"This is Bella's…friend, Edmund," Charlie quickly filled in.

"Edward," I repeated with an air of finality, he was purposely making Edward feel unwanted and deliberately misusing his name. I felt as though he was behaving just as badly as the rest of society did towards Edward and I sent him a glare that could've killed any man stone dead.

"Well, its nice to have you both," Billy tried to settle the peace, watching Edward with a cautious glance- as though it were instinctive.

There was a minute pause before Jacob fulfilled my previous wish and grasped my hand in his own- denying Edward any opportunity to do so.

I wanted to take my wish back.

Billy and Charlie talked about a football game that was due to start in a few minutes and they retreated from the hall so that Billy could fish them a beer from the fridge. Jacob took this as an opportunity to show me to the garage and I threw a pleading look over my shoulder to Edward.

"…just down here. I've been working on this for a few years now."

Jacob was prattling on as I halted abruptly; there it was, in all of its finest glory.

My truck.

As I basked in the glory of the rustic vehicle, a snigger caught my attention and I turned towards Edward with a feeling of defensiveness- the poor truck didn't need the scrutiny of a wealthy race car driver. I felt as though I was obligated to protect it.

"What are you laughing at?"

"It's a little…old, don't you think?"

I shrugged and looked towards Jacob for confirmation.

"It's a nineteen fifty three pick up, nothing wrong with it!" he cried defensively.

"Yeah, its vintage!" I added; I loved the car already... in all of its apple red splendor. It was just so…me. Simple, plain and slow. I liked slow.

Jacob flipped his long ebony hair over his shoulders and tore his ragged t-shirt from his torso, catching me by surprise. As any girl would- I stared and observed, though my main concern was the fact that Edward had closed the distance between us and had instinctively grasped my hand in his own.

Wish granted.

Jacob smiled a devilish smile and dropped to his knees and then slid under the truck with a spanner.

"I've added new lights, breaks, oiled parts here and there and I've tried to change some of the upholstery and the engine, I knew it was for you so I've tried my hardest to make it perfect."

Edward shook his head and lowered his mouth to my ear.

"I could buy you any car you wanted, you can do better than this…" he trailed with an obvious disgust towards the truck. I could also sense a slight bout of jealousy and though it was wrong, it made me ecstatic for the moment.

"I like it."

My answer was final and I could not be bought, I also refused charity so that was another point that caused me to decline his offer.

"You could've touched up on the paint and added new windscreen wipers," Edward called from my side. I forced my elbow into his side in embarrassment and sent him a disappointed glare.

"You're above sarcasm and jealousy Edward, behave," I hissed.

"Don't have the money, _Edmund_. Spent it all on the more important details for Bella here. She deserves the best," he played back.

"Where is his scolding?" Edward huffed, through it was more for his own amusement.

My hands raised in the air and I bit my lip.

"Make love, not war!"

"I'll agree to that!" Jacob hurriedly scampered from under the truck and rose back to his feet.

"It was a figure of speech!"

"It can be whatever you want it to be," Jacob winked.

Before Edward had any time to react, I patted Jacob on the shoulder and grabbed the keys from his outstretched hand. Charlie had paid Billy for the truck a while ago and I was hasty to make a retreat before Edward had Jacob wrapped in a headlock.

"Test run!" I shouted, grabbing Edward and shoving him into the passenger seat.

Jacob's annoyed moans about him wanting to take me on a test run were lost on deaf ears as I started the engine and put the truck into gear. My behavior was insanely rude, but I continued to push the pedal and soon pulled out of the open garage door and onto the road leading to the First Beach. Edward's hands were tightly grasped together and I could practically feel the anger that he had accumulated over Jacob's friendly banter.

Edward still had me running in circles when it came to deciphering his feelings; he was cold and then suddenly as friendly as a best friend that I'd had for years. He made it plainly obvious that our friendship should not be taken past a platonic stage and yet he got riled when Jacob played along with a crude joke.

He was certainly confusing.

It was hard to get used to the rather erratic movements of the truck and Edward complained that he would be bruised to no end, but I told him to suck it up if he wanted a ride home with me instead of Charlie.

He quickly shut up.

We trundled along at a leisurely pace, which was more a safety precaution than choice because the truck seemed to splutter and run out of control past fifty five. Edward commented about a newer engine and I sent him another glare of contempt that made him tighten his lips and stem any further complaints that he had.

The day was finally coming to a close and I parked the truck near a cliff that hung high above the First Beach, watching as the last of the day's sunlight disappeared over the horizon. It would have been a sight to cherish, had I purchased a camera. Edward seemed to enjoy the view as well and I could see the longing on his face.

"This would be lovely to paint, wouldn't it?" I asked him gently, the issue of his art was still a touchy subject considering his past.

"I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Well, there are _more _beautiful things…" he hinted, tugging on a strand of my hair and then turning back to the sunset.

He held my hand as the darkness slowly overtook the light and he gently tapped a beat onto the back of my hand as he hummed the same tune I had heard him sing countless times before.

"You can't protect me forever you know," I whispered to him.

"I can try."

"And it will make you miserable," I countered.

"I'd rather live a life of misery than to see you judged and persecuted, you don't deserve it."

"And you do? Plus, don't you think it' a little late for that now?" I joked, reminding him of my outburst at Esme's breakfast. I really just wanted to show him how unaffected I was by the thought of being persecuted, I'd spent most of my life living in a world of invisibility- I couldn't care less if anyone gossiped or judged me for who I chose to consort with.

I was Isabella the Invisible and she didn't exist in their world…not really.

"Lets just see where this takes us?" I shrugged, lifting our joined hands and staring into his trepid gaze. There was no denying that our 'mistake' was far from a mistake. He could feel it, I could feel it and there was no harm in exploring it for curiosity's sake.

"Who knows? It might turn into a total disaster and we'd never have to worry about it again…or it could really evolve into something wonderful, wouldn't you want to at least explore what it would be like?" I asked quietly, like my father- I was never really very emotionally invested or verbose, yet Edward always seemed to bring out the worst traits in me and then completely turn them onto their heads.

It was quiet- tauntingly quiet.

Then he smiled.

"Unlike you, I'm positive we can achieve the latter."

I could do all but melt.

Realistically, though, I had to warn him.

"We'll have to try our best," I adopted a serious tone, "there _will _be scrapes and falls."

"I'll have the band-aids ready," he widened his brazen grin, pulled our hands upwards and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand.

"Because, god knows you'll need them," he laughed, and I joined in without hesitation. As I giggled, he reached towards my seat and pulled me into his lap as we watched a few boats sailing towards unknown destinations. I felt his lips gently graze mine and I sighed contentedly as I sank into his warm embrace.

I hoped for the latter of conclusions too.

I knew we could make it if we tried.

~~**~~

We drove back to Billy's when were finished at the cliff. I apologized to Jacob and Edward stood off to the side with a grimace as Jacob hugged me rather frantically when I told him that I was leaving for home. I left Billy and Charlie watching the football and brought them both another beer so that I could hopefully leave the place before Charlie realized that Edward was still there.

"Jacob promised to take you home, okay?" I asked Charlie as he took the beer from my hand.

"Ok, Bells, see you soon," he rubbed my arm in his usual 'goodbye' gesture and I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"See you sometime soon, dad."

"You too Bells, you too."

Edward offered to drive the truck home through the dark but I was adamant that I was capable and told him to ease up on the protectiveness, he complied with a sweet kiss to my temple and we were off. He held my hand throughout the journey as we talked about my younger fishing years and how I had tried to suppress the horrible memories in the back of my mind.

He found it hilarious.

I became disgruntled when the journey ended and he needed to swap to his Volvo that we had left at Charlie's, I missed his company, his warmth and our banter. We were about to go our separate ways when a tap sounded on my window and I rolled it down.

"I forgot this," Edward whispered, leaning through and planting yet another exhilarating kiss onto my lips.

"Well, I'm glad you remembered," I smiled, kissing him once more.

"I don't want to leave you just yet, it's _too _early."

"Its eight o'clock." I raised my brows.

"I'm sure Emmett filled you in on the fact that the Cullens consider eight o'clock in the evening as our breakfast time?"

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"I was thinking," he spoke while running a hand over the paint on the truck, "since Jacob has kindly fixed his truck for you, I'd like to better his present by giving you my own gift."

"Jealousy is not becoming of you, Edward," I warned.

He smiled mischievously and I laughed at his eagerness.

"Where is this gift of mine then?"

"At my apartment," he smiled conspiratorially.

"Lead the way then, mister." Although I had work in the morning, there was still the feeling of need and desire to stay with Edward for the while longer. The point of no return weighed heavily on my shoulders and I craved to be with him like a drug addict craved Heroin.

Without even realizing it, I was slowly following his deliberately reduced pace and I smiled to myself as I thought about the happiness that his company brought.

We were going to be okay, I could feel it.

We pulled up by a tall red-bricked building that looked quite posh in my opinion. Edward didn't even allow me time to unbuckle my belt as he opened the door in an excited haste. Happily, he reached for my hand and helped me out of the truck as he lead the way to his apartment. I blanched when he pressed the topmost button in the elevator and he simply shrugged; he lived in he penthouse apartment.

"Carlisle and Esme insisted," he sighed.

"It doesn't matter," I told him truthfully, I had gotten past his wealth a while ago. There was no point dwelling on what made us different from one another- what made us compatible were our similarities and they were what mattered the most.

Like the way we both loved Debussy.

The way we preferred '_our place_' compared to any other place in the world.

The way we both longed for some sort of acceptance.

The way we were just falling right into each other's lives without so much as a care in the world.

We wouldn't have it any other way.

After he unlocked his door, he remained holding my hand and flicked a switch that illuminated the whole of the living room area. For a man, he was insanely clean and tidy- something that seemed to have become a lesser priority in my mess of a place.

"Alice comes here a lot," he explained, pointing out the several cleaning utensils stacked by a closet door. His apartment smelled just like him and I breathed in the heady scent vigorously, it made me feel so much more at ease and I relaxed just as I would have at my own apartment.

Silently, he continued walking and guided me up a set of stairs towards another floor, passing an open door that revealed a large bed and another that exposed a bathroom and finally to the last door that was closed firmly shut.

"Alice accidentally saw this, though you're the first person I have ever willingly shown…"

I nodded calmly as my heart raced with the adrenaline that his imminent surprise brought. He dropped one last kiss onto my hair and I sighed with a mild abandon, relaxing further as he caressed a cheek.

"I'd like to show you what you've inspired," he whispered ever so gently, turning the door knob and allowing a sliver of darkness to appear. Immediately, I smelt the strong yet comforting smell that Edward usually wore, though it was so much stronger…it smelt of paint and an unnameable scent that lingered on his clothes.

I took the first steps and carefully sidled into the room as he followed close behind with a hand on the small of my back. It was too dark to decipher the room's contents and I squinted to try and focus on the different shapes and shadows.

With no further time to try and make out the dark shapes, the lights flickered on and my eyes met the surprise that Edward had been building up to/

"This is what you do to me, only you…"

His whisperings into my ear stopped as I took in my surroundings, cramming every image tightly into my long term memory so that I could store the memories forever.

My heart undeniably skipped a beat and I crept around the room, admiring what Edward had said 'inspired' him. My fingers smoothed over canvases and rough sketches, devouring the intricate and completely amazing images before me.

My breath struggled to remain steady as I sifted through a pile of sketches, rustling through Edward's perfected drawings and paintings.

I'd seen his work in the gallery, but the best of his work…he kept for himself.

I laughed internally at the paint tubes that littered the floor and the brushes that haphazardly scattered over the table he had set up for his equipment.

Then I saw it.

A half finished painting that depicted one of my turning points in the quest to find out who E.A.C was. It was the night we went racing, after he had first tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and before I had left to go back to my apartment.

It was the moment that I stood on the sidewalk, watching as he drove away.

The moment that I realized that there was a lot more to Edward Cullen.

A moment that I had felt a change towards him.

"It's not finished yet," he called quietly as I remained rooted in front of the image.

I felt the need to help in anyway I could.

"Would you like me to finish it?" he asked.

I shook my head.

He looked as though he'd done something wrong and I bit my lip to hide a laugh.

"Do you want to know why?"

His reply was quick.

"Why?"

"Because," I hesitated, "when I was on that sidewalk, I was unsure of who you really were. I still had that doubt of why you were the way you were and I was still slightly partial to the rumors- I didn't know you back then."

"Okay then," he tucked his hands into his pockets and I hadn't the chance to tell him that I wasn't finished before an expression of sadness flitted over his face.

Boldly, I removed the canvas from the stand and placed it near other pictures of various moments. There was a blindingly white canvas that had been untouched by his window and I slowly picked it up and placed it onto the stand that the old picture had previously rested on.

I turned to face Edward who was watching me precariously, as though I was about to demand that he draw something that he was uncomfortable with- such as the sunset we had just witnessed.

Instead I gave him a bright smile and exhaled a deep breath.

This was the point of no return in the full and I composed myself before finally giving over to the nagging feeling inside.

It was now or never.

"Bella, what-"

"Edward, I'd like you to draw me as I am now- finally aware of who you are, rid of any misunderstandings and …absolutely, undeniably… in love with you."

My hands were shaking and for the first time- I was finally revealing my whole vulnerability to the one person who I trusted more than any other.

There was no pause.

No hesitation.

There was no time to process embarrassment or any kind of negative feeling as his lips crashed onto mine with a passion that strongly outweighed that of our first kiss. We fell backwards onto a pile of half sketched drawings, allowing our most raw and intense want, need and love into something that we had been dancing around for weeks.

His hands left the confines of my hair and caressed every inch of exposed skin, awakening senses that no one had ever been able to ignite before. His breath was hot against my lips as we gave in to our primal emotions that we refused to deny any longer.

His lips glided across mine, across my cheeks, eyelids, forehead, nose.

He then attacked my neck with a hungry need, pulling me closer and closer as we clutched onto one another with no desire to let go.

If there was ever a doubt in my mind that he felt differently than to what I admitted, it was instantly diminished by his final break of our silence.

"I love you too."

There was no doubt in my mind that he would create his best work yet.

Tonight, he would paint his masterpiece and once again…I would be his muse.

* * *

**There is no excuse for my lateness, so I was hoping that this 6500 word chapter would satisfy you instead. They've finally admitted it after twelve chapters...and I was going to end it way before this scene.**** Jacob will not have a huge role in this story, this is probably as much as he will get. **** So, I want to especially thank (again) those who have recommended me- it means a lot and I also want to thank the whole lot of you who review, alert and favorite! Thank you so much. Ok, update sometime soon....the wait shouldn't be as long this time- so, update in a few days guys, Neica x**


	13. Paper Mache

**New idea. Plot that just wont die. Review if you please! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of their affiliations.**

**

* * *

**

**Park Bench Portrait **

**Previously: (Because, admittedly, it has been a long time)**

_If there was ever a doubt in my mind that he felt differently than to what I admitted, it was instantly diminished by his final break of our silence._

_"I love you too."_

_There was no doubt in my mind that he would create his best work yet._

_Tonight, he would paint his masterpiece and once again…I would be his muse._

Chapter Thirteen: Paper Mache

BPOV

My eyes were entranced as Edward's long fingers deftly trailed a spectrum of color across the clear canvas. Stroke after stroke painted the pathway to creating a carbon copy of our most intimate declaration. We had no use for a camera when Edward's skills were so profound. Here, right now, he was creating a beautiful momentum of us.

I lay perfectly still, as instructed, and watched as he determined the length of his strokes. His eyes bore a gaze that never lingered, yet observed for the perfect amount of time in order for him to paint without fault or pause. I was in awe. He was in his element.

I also felt a slight pang of jealousy as I watched his meticulous movements. Edward's talent was already making a difference in this world…he was capturing people's hearts and minds through visual depictions, stopping people in their tracks and enticing them to think for just one more moment. What would I have for people to remember me by when I was gone? A few signatures on a measly pile of 'R.L.H' checks? A pile of unfinished files? Working for Rosalie was all I was ever going to amount to?

The mere thought terrified me.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, creasing his brows at my apparent moment of inadequacy.

I sighed and shrugged from my position on the chair I resided in. My fingers found the hem of my jersey and I twirled a loose strand of cotton around my index finger as the inane feelings drowned my happiness. I'd always been this insignificant little thing, a lonely, average being who book- wormed her way through trouble and strife. Nothing more and nothing less. Just Bella.

My life was as imperfect as the next person's. I was the product of a hasty, thoughtless teenage couple who divorced after mere months together. I was the perfect cliché: the high school recluse who suffered in silence every single day. The same recluse who had to practically wrestle her mother from the 'Merlot' bottle after another failed relationship.

I had just told someone that I _loved _them and it was only, at this minute, hitting me.

I had told Edward that I _loved _him. Just like my mother who had told so many others that she had _loved _them.

Happiness was always accompanied by sadness, and I had lived by this moral religiously. I'd been too engrossed in this _thing _with Edward to realise that I was straying from this moral. Something that I had adamantly refused to deter from.

"Tell me," Edward pleaded softly, steadying the paintbrush in his right hand and lowering the palette to the desk beside him. I shook my head.

"It's pathetic really, just…keep on painting, I like watching you. Please?" He nodded, but not before shooting me another worried glance and he continued to paint. His strokes were infinitesimally slower and less precise than the others and he cursed as a stroke veered off course. He chucked the paintbrush from his reach and began dabbing at the canvas with a clear liquid before huffing and dropping the palette back onto the desk.

"I can't concentrate while you're upset," he admitted.

"You've done it before, do it again…" I almost snapped. He tightened his lips into a frown.

"What is _wrong _with you?" His voice was ever so slightly raised and I bit my lip in frustration. It was at times like these that Charlie's dominant genes surfaced. We shared the same anti-verbose personas, especially when it involved anything _too _personal. We hated to share our innermost fears and this always proved to be our downfall. This is how Charlie lost Renee.

"Nothing is _wrong_," I snapped harshly. Lies. Everything was wrong and it was all crumbling around this perfect moment right now. It was as if my life allowed a minute moment of happiness before it decided that everything should be drowned.

I was so engrossed in thought that I hardly felt Edward's lips against my own. For the moment, I was lost and he seemed angered by my lack of response.

"What have I done? Looked at you in the wrong way? Said something?"

I bit my lip harder. Although his questions were perfectly curious, it felt as though he was mocking me for all the times I had been angered by his silence.

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is it something I've done?"_

He was mocking me. I was sure of it.

His eyes roamed over my still form and I could do all but look him in the eye. It was unfair to him really, he'd got to know the 'happy, lonely hearted Bella' without knowing about my other side. The side that prevented me from being optimistic and which left me over analytical in the case of commitment and relationships. He knew the basic Bella, not the complex pessimist who was tainted by the chaos of human _love_.

In relationships, my mind worked against me.

Flashes of my mother crying over continually failing relationships sifted throughout my mind. Images of when she refused to leave her bed for days in order to console herself over the grief of another man lost. Nothing had ever been the same since she and Charlie had split. She was eighteen and caring for a six month old, whilst trying to make something for herself. She never did really, she became a hair- brained vulnerability for cheap dates and a string of unworthy men until she finally settled with Phil.

"It's late, I should be leaving," I pushed up from the chair and swiped at the angry tears building on the rise of my cheeks.

"Bella! What the hell?!" Edward followed me out of his studio and down the steps to his lounge with loud and angry steps. My mind screamed for me to stop being so childish and pathetic but my throat constricted painfully. It was a familiar pain that trademarked my inability to talk about my deepest fears, thoughts and feelings. I'd never been able to truly voice anything as intimate as "I love you" before. I choke- I am a choker. Words usually fail me. The fact that I had willingly allowed myself to say such an intimate phrase terrified me to the core.

"Bella, talk to me. What is wrong with you?"

My mouth hung dry and agape.

"I..I.." The words refused to form and I clutched my jacket in my hands and they began to clam under the pressure. There were too many personal memories flooding my brain and I was having a hard time reliving them.

"Bella?"

I glanced at Edward wordlessly.

When I was eleven, my principal asked me why I had been late every morning for two weeks. To me, the fact that my mother had recently been deserted by her boyfriend of 18 months and chose to spend most mornings crying over his picture was exceedingly too personal to regale to him. I tried to explain, but I choked. He misunderstood this for an attempt to formulate an excuse or a lie and claimed that I was truanting. My choking meant that I had to suffer a week in isolation. As if I hadn't already been isolated enough.

"It's late, I should be leaving," I repeated again. I turned and swiftly left Edward's apartment, running down the stairs with no regard to my lack of co-ordination. This was the real me…an avoider.

I flee, just like my flighty mother.

Edward's shouts of confusion flitted after me but were soon drowned out by the heavy hum of my truck's engine. I left Edward standing on the pavement, much like when he had first dropped me off after Alice's birthday celebration. I chanced a glance in the rear-view mirror and regretted it. He looked stung and knowing that I was the reason for it made it worse.

My hands clenched around the steering wheel in anger as I cursed myself for not being able to speak what I really felt. The anger radiated the length of my body and the tears streaked my hot cheeks. I swatted them away as I reached an intersection. The roads were clear and I allowed myself to sink back into my seat and catch a few breathes to stem the intense ache in my throat.

"Dammit!" I screeched, slamming my fists against the wheel. I collapsed against the side of my door and reveled in the coolness of the condensation against my cheek. It was only when a loud honking began to sound that I realized that I was still sitting at the intersection. Without fully realizing what I was doing, I drove home robotically and climbed the stairs to my apartment. Jasper's music was blaring through the hall as I began to unlock my apartment door and I could hear the faint cussing of Mr. Hooley in 203.

I skidded on a piece of paper as the door flung open and tried to recollect when I had last been home long enough to read my mail. However, the piece of paper boasted an untidy scrawl that I had recently become acquainted with.

_Bells!_

_Party at mine. You in? _

_Us drudges need to stick together, just come over._

_- J_

_P.s. Hooley is being a bastard again, ignore him if he threatens you. _

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was midnight…Edward and I had managed four hours of happiness before my inner pessimist had kicked in. I looked back at the crumpled piece of paper torn from the latest phone directory and sighed. Anything would be welcomed if it offered loud music and alcohol…anything that would help me to forget my latest round of self -sabotage. I flung my jacket onto the couch and headed back out into the hall.

After all, what could it hurt to spend another night wallowing in self pity?

_Knock_

"Well, well, well…Look what the cat dragged in, you got the message dalin'?"

I laughed as Jasper winked and grabbed the bottle of tequila from his hand.

"I got the message."

~**~

I'd deduced that Jasper only had a few friends that attended his parties as I only ever saw two or three enter his apartment. However, I severely misunderstood the severity of his partying when I walked into his lounge crammed with inebriated party goers.

"Dalin'!" Jasper's southern drawl called me over to a couple who he introduced as Peter and Charlotte and then to a pair of barely legal boys who he named as Paul and Jared. He motioned to others who I could barely see through the throng of people and I nodded in an act of understanding. Jasper himself wasn't very sober, his eyes were glossy under the dim lighting of his apartment and I slammed back another shot of god knows what when he offered it to me.

All feelings of guilt, self loathing and anger seemed to dissipate under the influence of alcohol and I found myself enjoying the party scene. No wonder my mother turned to alcohol when she was depressed…it made everything seem so much more mellowed out. So distant and far off. No matter how much I hated to admit it, I actually liked the feeling.

I watched everyone as they lost themselves to the music and gasped when I felt a pair of arms grab me by the waist.

"In here you have to _party, _Dalin'. We don't mope in here, we dance…"

"What if I can't dance?" I turned to face Jasper and he shrugged.

"Then I make you," he answered with a suave smirk. I lifted my brows and he shook his head before grabbing my hand and dragging me into the center of the room.

"Dance, jump…do whatever it is that you feel like and let it go. Don't hold back, you've got to just let go…" he winked and began to dance along perfectly to the erratic beats. I couldn't help but to let a laugh escape and he threw off a couple of crazy moves just to prove how stupid a person could look.

"Get in there Jazz!" Emmett's voice boomed from somewhere deep in the crowd and I blanched. Emmett…Emmett was a reminder of Edward.

"Just. . Go," Jasper repeated, for emphasis, he grabbed my hands again and twirled me on the spot. His hands grasped at my hips again and I finally felt myself responding to the music. We danced with abandon and never once did a thought about my flight cross my mind. I was lost in the haze that was Jasper's party and it felt undeniably refreshing to be able to lose myself in a sense that I no longer cared about tomorrow for a few hours.

"That's it Bella Baby!" Jasper cheered. If possible, the music grew even louder and the dance floor in Jasper's lounge became so full that it was now impossible to dance without being dry humped in every direction. Jasper's aviator glasses had now slunk to the bridge of his nose and he cast another smirk as he ground his hips into mine. For the moment, I felt alive and I was somewhat free.

I was about to steal Jasper's glasses when I felt someone else grab at my waist and fling me over their shoulder. For a fleeting moment I was terrified that Edward had hunted me down and sought me out for an explanation that I was surely unable to give. That was until I heard the phrase "fucking dip-shit" and I suddenly realized that it was Emmett. Frankly, Emmett Cullen was the most muscular and brutish male that I knew of and so I knew it was fruitless to try and fight him into putting me back on the dance floor with Jasper.

I let him be the cave man he was and he carried me out of Jasper's apartment and into the hall where Mr. Hooley stood with a pair of police officers…one of which was my father.

"Bella?!"

"Shit,shit,shit!" I cursed, slamming my fists against Emmett's broad shoulders, "Put me down, Emmett!"

"YOU! Get your goddamn punk hands off of my daughter!" Charlie boomed, reaching for his holster and glaring straight at Emmett.

Emmett suddenly released me and I slumped to the floor in surprise.

"I think a night in the cells will do you some good, son," Charlie continued to voice his rage, pulling a pair of cuffs into view. I quickly glanced at Emmett to gauge his reaction and blanched when he began to laugh hysterically. Charlie hated the feeling of mockery and Emmett's sudden outburst of laughter was only inciting him further. Little did Charlie know that this was one of Emmett's uncontrollable tics.

"You think this is funny, son?!"

Emmett coughed and bit his lip to stem his chuckle.

"Dad, seriously, he just-"

"Fuck you!" Emmett boomed.

Shit. Emmett, drink, police…not a good combination. Especially not when one of the officers was head of the Forks Sheriff Department and father to one of the party goers.

"I'm sorry, really sorry," Emmett back tracked nonchalantly, as though everyone was aware of his condition.

"I think the town will be appreciative to know that you won't be roaming the streets tonight, cuff him, Dave."

"Dad, no! He can't help it, it's the Tourettes!" I cried, shielding Emmett from an ever approaching Dave Stanley.

"We've heard that one before, Bells. Drinking is becoming of anyone, especially young punks like him, get in your apartment now, before I take in you too." Charlie's face was the color of pumice and I could see the look of determination across his face.

"Can I help you officers?" I heard Jasper ask politely as he closed his apartment door behind himself. Mr. Hooley began to spout off some incoherent gibberish and I huffed at the sight.

"Ah, shut up ya' old bastard," Jasper shouted in his general direction and Mr. Hooley slammed his walking stick on the floor. The whole scene was a pathetic recreation of a frat house police raid and I sighed in annoyance as Charlie started raving at Jasper about the noise and irrational behavior from the youth of today.

"Ok, Chief Swan. I'll turn the music down as long as Emmett here is allowed to go home. I'm sure Carlisle Cullen will be happy to confirm his son's case of Tourettes and this can all be put behind us?"

"Until the next party starts!" Mr .Hooley whined from behind Dave Stanley. I rubbed my fingers across my temples and groaned, the alcohol was starting to settle in and I wasn't feeling all that great, especially with my father threatening to arrest the mere few friends that I had made in Forks.

"Please, dad. Jasper will turn the music down and I'll go to bed. Lecture me some time in the morning and I'll even tell Renee about my reckless behavior for good measure, okay?" I would do _anything _to get him off of my back for the night.

"Damn right you will, no daughter of mine is getting pregnant before she's at least forty!"

"Yeah, yeah. No drugs, drink…anything else before you shame me into another round of mortification?"

"No. But I'm leaving Dave here to make sure that the music is kept to a suitable volume and to make sure that no one enters you apartment under _any _circumstances. You can never be too wary with all of this male testosterone," he warned, glaring at both Jasper and Emmett. I bade him farewell and grimaced at Dave as he watched me enter my apartment and lock the door behind me. I traipsed over to the sink and grabbed a glass of water before collapsing on my bed and clutching the duvet. Jasper's party seemed to have died down and I could hear the raucous partiers leaving the building and walking down the street to the nearest night club.

I winced when I saw the clock and knew that 2:00am was a severe warning to go to sleep before a six am start tomorrow. Closing my eyes, I allowed sleep to overcome me with a final feeling of guilt encompassing my mind as I drifted into a deep sleep.

~**~

When the alarm clock sounded at five thirty in the morning, I knew that the day ahead would be grueling. My body ached from the long and tiring events of yesterday and my head pounded from the combination of alcohol and the severely dangerous volumes of music that Jasper had allowed to be played.

I stumbled around the apartment, grabbing clothes, towels and toiletries before showering under the uncomfortably hot spray of the shower. I'd no clue as to what Rosalie may have wanted over the past couple of days as my pager was still road-kill from where Edward had decimated it.

Edward.

I hadn't allowed myself time to think about my irrational behavior yesterday. Even as I stood with five minutes to spare and within reach of a cell phone, I still couldn't bring myself to call him, or even lower- text.

I dared not to look at the answer machine and instead raced out of the apartment before I was tempted further. The journey to R.L.H Enterprises was faster than usual and my truck ensured that I arrived with plenty of time to spare. Plenty of time to begin the morning rituals and to keep my mind off of Edward. Plenty of time to forget.

As soon as I entered the building, Rosalie was raving about Jasper arriving in yesterday's wear and forgetting to take home an invoice to complete. In all honesty, I hadn't completed my workload either but I wasn't about to give her any ammunition.

"Whatever, sis. Keep your panties on!" I could hear Jasper bellow, causing Rosalie to huff and slam her door. I was severely doubting whether hiring Jasper was a good idea or just the wrong move of the century. Whatever the case, I dropped my bag by the desk and logged onto the company e-mail system before dragging a large pile of first draft reports onto my lap.

"So, good time last night, Dalin'?" Jasper called, casually tapping away at his keyboard. I blushed under his scrutiny and nodded my head, though somewhere in my mind screamed that I felt nothing but guilty.

I tried to avoid Jasper after that, though it was a particularly hard feat considering the fact that he worked mere feet from my own desk. I knew something was amiss last night and swore that I would have never been so close to Jasper had I not consumed every alcoholic beverage handed to me.

It was at lunch that I was finally left in peace and I chose to eat in the solitude of my shared office, _Wuthering Heights_ clasped firmly in one hand and a tuna salad sandwich in the other. I was enjoying my comfortable silence until Emmett tripped ungracefully into the room, carrying a small box.

"I, err…fuck…Edward told me to give you this," Emmett spoke, holding it out to me. I took it cautiously and he watched, rocking back and forth on his heels. I could sense that there was something he wanted to talk about and I offered him Jasper's seat which he kindly refused.

"I just wanted to tell you that Edward loves you. I mean, really loves you. That's rich coming from Edward, because, if I'm honest…Edward doesn't love anything."

"Emmett, it's not as simple as you thin-"

"What you were doing with Jasper last night was uncool, Bella. Edward deserves some _shit _happiness and you messing with his head isn't helping. Do you love him?"

"Emmett, it's _complicated_. Love isn't-"

"For fuck's sake, Bella. Love is love- there are no ifs or buts about it. No sappy connotations, meanings and all that shit. Stop acting like a child for one minute and ask yourself, do you love Edward?"

"I-I.." There it was, the choking. Emmett's pressuring wasn't faring well on my vocal chords and I could feel the familiar constriction. He was prying too personally.

"He's my _brother_, Bella. Whatever you did to him has turned him all mopey and shit and I can't stand it. He was practically suicidal over breakfast this morning-"

"_Suicidal_?!" I screeched.

"Okay, overreaction," Emmett sighed, "But he was pretty down. Give the guy a break girl, Edward deserves some happiness, and looking at your sorry ass this morning, so do you."

"This is so messed up," I groaned into my hands. Emmett chuckled and turned on his heel.

"Aren't we all?"

I was about to agree when I heard his cry of "Shit" down the hall and I let out a hearty laugh instead. Looking back down at the package, I opened the box and couldn't help the smile that crept across my face.

There sat a new, shiny black pager with a note reading "_Sorry_" in a beautiful calligraphy.

Allowing myself time to think, I finalized that it wasn't that I wasn't _in _love with Edward. It was the fact that I was unsure if my fears would _allow _me to love Edward without doubting our relationship with every hurdle that surfaced.

I _loved _Edward.

But could I overcome the influence of Renee's mistakes?

~**~~

Rosalie was relentless for the rest of the working day and I had a secret suspicion that Emmett had confided in her about last night. Even Jasper-who had accidentally shipped three Ferraris to London instead of Luxembourg- didn't feel her wrath as harshly as I did. Once Jasper had left and Emmett had arrived to escort Rosalie to her car, she thrust the keys to lock up at me and practically dragged Emmett to the elevator.

I cussed under my breath when the key refused to turn in the lock in Rosalie's office door. The key was the wrong cut and I assumed that she had already driven off with the correct key attached to that of her precious BMW.

"And she calls me bloody Bird Brain…"

"To be fair, I _did _ask her to give you the wrong key so that I could stall you for a little bit."

My gasp echoed through the office as I dropped the key and snapped around to face the voice I was so familiar with. He leaned against my desk, arms crossed and sporting a devilish smirk at my sudden fright.

"Edward, you scared the hell out of me," I gasped, clutching a hand over my rapidly beating heart.

"I'm sorry," he apologized with a genuine smile of sincerity.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't deserve his presence.

"Well, you get upset and I come running, remember?" He continued to smile his oh so brazen smile, releasing a chuckle at my confused expression, "Are you okay?"

I scoffed, am _I _okay? Shouldn't _I _be the one asking _him_?

"I-I'm good," I swallowed uncomfortably.

"Good. Want to tell me why you ended up running for your life last night?" He asked softly, "I mean, was it something I said?"

As the unease mounted, I began to grab a few things that were out of place around the office and I moved them to their correct places. He watched me as I filed several pieces of paper into a filing cabinet and endured my silence for as long as I was willing to uphold it.

He waited patiently as I began to alphabetically order the few books on Jasper's shelf and toyed with the new pager in his hands.

"You got my gift then?"

"I-uh, yeah I did, thanks," I mumbled, searching the room for anything else to claim an abomination to all cleaners alike. _Alice, think Alice_, I chanted mentally. I considered drawing a ruler from my desk drawer but Edward was leaning against it so that option was thrown out of the window. I even considered leaving the office to go to the thirtieth floor to get batteries for my new pager but I knew that avoidance would only incite Edward further.

"I still love you, y'know. Even though you _are _acting scatter brained and frighteningly anxious at the moment," he chuckled softly. My mouth began to dry again and the tell tale tickle in my throat became more pronounced.

He waited, waited for my 'I love you too' but the room remained silent as I hung my head in shame.

"So, you don't love me anymore? One minute you're all 'Let's make this work, we can do this' and the next you're queen of avoidance? What's _wrong, _Bella?!" he was frustrated, I could tell. I lowered myself in Jasper's desk chair and clutched at the file that I had stolen from the depths of his drawer. The silence ensued.

"I thought I knew you better than this, Bella," Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in an obvious act of annoyance, "I thought we trusted one another, I thought you could talk to me."

From the spot in Jasper's chair, I allowed the quietest of words slip from my lips in a whisper.

"You _don't _know me."

His face, seraphic as it was, fell under the weight of my statement.

"So, who are you then, Bella?" He asked mockingly, "Who have I been talking to over the past few weeks? Months?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it-"

"I don't! That's it, Bella! I don't know _what _you mean!"

"What _do _you know, Edward? My favorite books? Music? Food?" my tone was harsh now and I could feel the hot tears emerging, "You might know them, but you don't know _anything_."

"What don't I know? Huh? What _haven't _you told me that makes this whole relationship idea seem so ridiculous and unworthy to you?!"

His tone was callous and intended to hurt. I'd never rendered our '_thing' _as ridiculous or unworthy. It hurt that he felt that way. Hell, it all hurt. Period.

"One minute you love me and the next you're escaping out of the door. It doesn't make sense! Don't tell me that you've got a Multiple Personality Disorder, because, seriously, I think my family has seen enough crazy to last them a lifetime," Edward seethed.

I stood, taken aback.

"I'm sorry, that was a unforgivable. But you have to realise that this is killing me," he spoke softly. He exhaled a deep breath and looked up to look me in the eye. "I have no more secrets to tell, you know everything about me, I hide nothing."

The silence resumed and I was clutching the file so tightly to my chest that I could feel a numbness overtaking my hands. Edward's ragged breathing had slowed to a smooth exhale and he refused to look at me any longer. The mere fact that this whole ordeal could have been avoided had I told him about my past played on my mind. He was in pain because of me and I bit my lip in sheer frustration at not being able to voice what I had kept so privately to myself.

"Okay, I can see where this is going. I can't sit here like this for the rest of the night, not when you can't even look at me, Bella."

I saw his body shift in my peripheral vision and head towards the door. I felt a pang of sadness overwhelm me as he neared the door with each step. He had taken it upon himself to enter the lion's den and offer himself as bait to get to the bottom of my unexplained leave.

He _loved _me. _Still_.

Renee's men wouldn't have thought twice. Once she was gone…they were gone. Edward was here, fighting and willing to solve our differences.

He was different from them.

But was I different from her?

He took his last footstep before enveloping the door handle in his hold and pushing it open.

I could make the choice to be different. I could choose _not _to choke.

It was at that moment that I dropped the file and clambered to my feet in a haste to make the difference between mother and daughter. I would be the apple that fell so far from the tree it was as if I never belonged to said tree. I would become Bella for definite.

"It was my mother," I finally stuttered, wringing my hands together as Edward halted in his tracks.

"She was a million different people from one day to the next, a housewife, a …she changed for every man she met. _I _was the one who had to sit through every failed relationship, _I _was the one who had to pick up the pieces of her broken life. I-"

"Shh." I felt Edward's arms wrap tightly around my shaking body and the angry tears I pressed into his shirt.

"Just make it go away," I sobbed.

!I'm here for you, always," he whispered, kissing the crown of my head as I continued to recite the rest of my secret into the comfort of his embrace.

* * *

**Well, I'm back with a muse and I hope that this has sated your thirst for more! I apologise profusely for my long absence but 3D life was certainly _very _busy as of recent. Now, in explanation of this chapter: Bella and Edward aren't perfect and they definitely can't be written as Mary Sues. There has always got to be something that grounds them, something that makes them feel anger. We're all human and not everything is Hunky Dory all of the time. Bella is a private person and very open about things that aren't _too _personal. Therefore, it is hard for her to explain how she feels sometimes when she relives certain personal moments. Edward has learnt how to talk about his past but Bella is still learning how to communicate in that sense- I always wondered how Renee would affect Bella considering how young she was when she had to care for her. Bella was a recluse for a long time, of course she needed some 'finding herself' time. Hopefully, I shall be free for a while, so updates _should _be more frequent... I can't promise anything, but I can damn well try!  
**


End file.
